Riverstone
by Sciencegal
Summary: A new villain rises as a mystery unfolds surrounding an ancient amulet. A great power that was hidden for centuries is threatened to be unleashed on an unsuspecting city. The only way to prevent it lies in strangers. Can trust be made in time?
1. April Fools

**A/N:** So, I'm just going to post this for progress's sake. I have completed chapters just waiting to be published, but I want to get a little further before the updates can be more regular. I don't know how long it'll take me, but I'm getting there.

* * *

April Fools:

It was a true test of skill to escape completely unscathed. Dangers could lurk around every corner, and have in the past. The unpredictable nature of it made forethought an unobtainable ally. There was rarely a victor on either side when all parties were of equal skill. The day was a disaster waiting to happen. It was a knowledge they all knew, but in the Hamato clan, it would happen regardless. No one missed out on April Fool's Day. To do so would be forfeit.

This year, Raphael had a plan. He refused to lose. He had a secret weapon. One that would ensure his victory, for who would risk the safety of an injured friend in this game of pranks? Maybe he had another agenda in mind as well, but what did it matter? It was a good plan. It would work. And it came with the added benefit of a certain frizzy redhead currently residing in his bedroom.

After ensuring all was clear outside his room, he turned towards Kimberly. "Hopefully he's still asleep." He frowned at the healing cut he could still clearly see on her bare neck. "You sure you're a'ight?"

She brushed her fingers against the week-old injury and sighed. "I told you. It's fine. The doctor said it's healing nicely. It was hardly more than a scratch." She yawned as she took in his room. "You have a hammock."

"Yeah. I like it bettah than tha bed."

She walked over and collapsed on it. "Mmm. The rocking's nice. How do you do this morning thing?"

Raphael shrugged. "Ain't that early. It's only seven."

She snorted. "If it's earlier than ten, it's too early. You're lucky I've been sleeping earlier because of this stupid cut and all the boredom from not working."

His frown deepened into a scowl as he reflected on the black-haired woman who gave Kimberly the injury. To say he hated that woman was too kind. Anyone who threatened his family would get what they deserved, no matter the cost.

"So why'd you bring me over anyway?"

He casually leaned back against the wall. "Mike ever talk about the Fool's Day family tradition?"

"Is that today?" She shifted to see him better. "He didn't talk about it. I only started talking to him since December. It never came up."

"Well he's a royal pain in the ass any other day. This time a' year, he's a thousand times worse."

She smirked. "Sounds fun. My brother, Frey, got into the fool spirit when we were young."

"It's not 'fun'." He grunted. "Ya don't know. He's a nightmare."

"It can't be that bad."

"'Course you'd think that."

She snickered. "Oh? Come here. I'll protect you."

Raphael snorted. "I don't need no protection." He walked over to her reaching arm. "'Specially by a little pipsqueak like you."

"I'm stronger than I look. I grew up with two older brothers." She poked his plastron.

"That don't mean shit." He captured her small hand in his. "I got years a' trainin' on ya."

Her freckled face drew hard. It was his only warning before she whipped his own pillow at his face. Instinct alone granted him the ability to catch it before it could make contact. He quirked his brow at her mischievous expression.

"Okay. You _must_ be tired." He said, slowly.

"Maybe a bit," She said through a yawn. "But that's your fault. Now you get to pay for it."

"You coulda stayed home."

"And miss finally getting to see where you live? Nope." She sat up, struggling to keep her balance on the hammock. She teetered, but Raphael's grip on her tightened before she could topple over. "Whoa, don't you ever fall off of this thing in your sleep?"

"No."

"Liar. I bet you do and you just don't wanna admit it." She pouted, comically, before pointing to a space next to her. "Sit. You're going to be my new pillow."

"You're bossy when you're tired." He quipped as he sat next to her.

"You're fault." She leaned against him, not objecting when he moved his arm around her. "Your chest is hard." She mumbled.

"'Course it is."

She looked up at him and spoke matter-of-factly, "You need to be softer."

"What do you expect _me_ to do about it?"

"Change it."

He snorted. "Sure. Whateva' ya say."

"That's right."

He shook his head as she blinked up at him. His free hand cupped her face, completely aware of her proximity, the warmth of her pressed up against his skin. Everything else no longer mattered as he looked into her round green eyes. He leaned in without a conscious thought and kissed her.

Soft knocking at the door pulled the two apart with a gasp before a familiar voice called, "Raph?"

Raphael cursed, quickly putting space between the two of them. "What do ya want, Leo?" He about growled.

"It's about Mikey." Leonardo opened the door and paused at the sight of his brother's guest. "Kimberly?"

"Hey, Leonardo." She said, exhaustingly.

Raphael stood, placing himself between his brother and his girl. "What about him?"

Leonardo didn't speak at first, his expression stoic. He turned his gaze on his brother's narrowed look before he spoke again. "I was going to suggest we get a head start on our little brother, but I see you have company."

"She can help. They're best friends. Mike won't suspect a thing." Raphael replied with an underlying challenge. _Go ahead and say something._

With another pause, Leonardo deflated. "I won't deny the advantage."

"Yeah, 'cuz you know I'm right. Kimi's our secret weapon."

"It won't work if we mess this up. We have to play this smart. Donny's already setting up downstairs." The more he spoke, the more his mischievous grin grew. "We'll get him good this year."

"What are you guys going on about?"

Leonardo turned towards her. "You're going to help pull off the best April Fool's Day revenge prank the Hamato Clan has ever seen. One Mikey won't ever see coming."

"I didn't know you were fun."

"He can be." Raphael said he leaned his elbow on his brother's shoulder.

"Sometimes, desperate measures must be taken to ensure victory." Leonardo added.

"So what do you want me to do?" She asked.

"For now, head downstairs and catch Donny up." He replied. She nodded and hopped off the hammock to do as asked. After she passed them, Leonardo lowered his voice. "We will talk about this later."

"Ya ain't tha boss a' me." Raphael snapped back before heading after Kimberly.

* * *

The lair resembled a battlefield when it was over. Ground zero was dressed in white powder and colored shreds of rubber from exploded balloons. The floors were sticky with various debris from the prank to remember. Kimberly had never seen the likes of it before. Surely, her brother barely scratched the surface of a true prank war.

"Is it like this every year?" She asked in awe.

"It's been getting steadily more elaborate through the years." Donatello said as he leaned his weight on the broom he had been using. "It has to or we'd expect it."

"It's good training." Leonardo added. "It keeps our minds sharp."

"'Course you'd think that." Raphael called from his corner of the room where the ambush had begun. "Everything's a trainin' exercise to you."

"At least it's one of the fun ones." Donatello said next. "We should team up against Mikey more often."

Kimberly glanced over to the bathroom door where she could hear the rushing water of the shower. She caught Raphael's subtle smirk in her peripheral vision and grinned back at him as her cheeks grew warm. She could still feel the ghost of that interrupted kiss. It was the first real one since meeting him two months ago.

"Hey, Kimberly?" Leonardo said from behind her. "Could you help me in the kitchen?"

"Oh, sure." She said in a start as she ducked her head to hide her flushed face. "Um, where is it?"

"Over here." He led the way, taking his soap bucket with him.

Kimberly glanced back at Raphael's suspicious expression and shrugged before following the blue-masked brother's path. Her curiosity peeked as she looked him over, trying to find a sign of what he was thinking. She knew it was an impossible task. Out of the turtles, she knew next to nothing about him. They never shared more than a few words together since meeting him. He was practically a stranger. At least in Donatello's case, they had to talk in order to bring Splinter back home. It wasn't much, but at least they were friendly. Leonardo, though? Honestly, he scared her sometimes. He was unpredictable and she swore he didn't like her. But why?

Leonardo set the bucket on the counter when he neared it. Without looking at her, he started washing the breakfast dishes in the sink. Kimberly moved to help as she watched him, her expression turning to a frown at his continued silence.

"My clan may trust you. They might think you're harmless. But," He turned his hard gaze on her. "You still have to earn my trust first."

"What do you mean?"

"Just because you helped bring Master Splinter back to us _doesn't_ mean you get a free pass to enter our home. You shouldn't have come here."

"It was Raph's idea. He brought me here." She said, ducking her head at his firm tone.

"I _will_ be talking to him about that later, I assure you." He pulled away from the sink. "As for earlier," His voice turned threatening. "You better not be leading my brother around. If I find out you hurt him in _any_ way, there _will_ _be_ consequences. I suggest you back off before I have to make you."

"It's not like that!" She waved away his accusation, frantically. "I would never hurt him! I couldn't! Not ever! I love him!"

Leonardo's expression never wavered as he stared her down. After a moment that felt like an eternity, he returned to his task. "I suppose we'll see, then."

"Are you done, Leo?" Raphael's low growl of a voice came from the doorway, alerting the two to his presence. Kimberly's gaze quickly snapped towards him before she slinked over into his waiting arm.

"For now." Leonardo turned to his brother and a gave the possessive hand he had on Kimberly's shoulder a hard look. "Training's in forty minutes. That mess out there must be cleaned before then."

"It will be." Raphael responded.

"Good." With that, Leonardo pushed past him, leaving them alone.

"Well. Now I _know_ he doesn't like me." Kimberly frowned.

"Eh, it's Leo." Raphael shrugged. "He'll come around. I'll make sure of it."

"I hope so." She pulled at one of her braids and frowned at the empty doorway.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there you have it. Feeding the review box might help the muse work faster.


	2. Questions

**A/N:** **And another chapter for you all. I will warn you that I mix canon. I use elements from the 2003 cartoon and the IDW comics, among others.**

* * *

 **Questions**

The sensei's room was bathed in the flickering light of numerous candles scattered about the perimeter. Soft, rhythmic music carried through the air, barely loud enough to drown out the cacophony outside the paper doors. It was enough for Splinter. He knelt in the middle of the room, allowing the tranquility to wash over him. Clearing his mind had become second nature to him. Today, that wasn't his goal.

Earlier that day, Kimberly had come to him with unsettling news. A young woman had met her end, a tragedy no one should have to bare. A sister of hers, now with a heart filled with vengeance, was determined to kill the one she believed responsible. What troubled Splinter most was who her target was believed to be: the sensei himself.

Normally, he would have no doubt in his mind if he had done the deed, but there was a significant gap in his memories. In the two months since his rescue, the majority of his imprisonment was finally made clear to him. Now only the beginning of his capture remained coated in a thick fog. All he recalled from that moment was a young blonde, her face contorted in fear and blood. Could that be the sister? If only he could clear the memory in his mind. Maybe then he could have his answer.

A light knock proceeded the arrival of his eldest son. Leonardo carefully balanced a delicate tea set on its tray in one hand as he slid the paper doors closed behind him. The quiet bearing of his shoulders spoke volumes to his sensei.

"Ah, Leonardo,"Splinter breathed deeply as he smiled a greeting. "The tea is especially aromatic today."

"I added a touch of jasmine." Leonardo knelt before his father and laid the tray between them.

"I see." He took a cup and savored the aroma before taking a sip. "Something is weighing on you."

"It's nothing. I've just been thinking." He took his own cup and stared into its depths. "Raph brought Kimberly here. He didn't say anything to anybody and now she knows where we live."

"Yes, I spoke with her today. You do not approve of Raphael's decision?"

"He didn't have the clan's permission. Allowing someone access to our home affects everybody. He shouldn't be allowed to make a decision like that without consulting us."

"Are you worried she would betray us?" Splinter looked at his son over his cup. "After what she had done for our clan?"

Leonardo sat in silence for a minute before replying, "That's not my point. Raph's judgment is compromised. He's not thinking with his head. It's dangerous."

"My son, not every distraction has cause for such concern. Trust must have a chance to flourish. Otherwise, we would not have such loyal allies."

"This is nothing like April and Casey. It's more than that. I think they're…together. You know…" He rubbed the back of his head, his gaze averted. "It can't be real. I never even considered the possibility. You taught us to be wary of humans; to never let our guard down. But this? It's unthinkable. I can't even begin to understand it."

"You can never prepare for love. It comes in many forms and carves its own path. Just as I could never expect you to find loyal friends among those who would mean you harm through their ignorance." He set down his cup. "It does not mean I worry for you and your brothers less. I know a broken heart leaves its scars." He glanced at the orb gifted to him by the Utroms where it sat in a place of honor on a shelf. From this distance, the captured memory of his wife from years ago was shrouded in a blue, luminescent fog. "Still, I know I cannot protect you all forever. As long as you find happiness, I know I have done my job well."

"So you are okay with all this?" Leonardo turned his inquisitive gaze on his father.

"I trust Kimberly's motives are pure. Do you not? Talk to her. She's here to stay. You might as well make her feel welcome."

"For Raph's sake, maybe. I know he loves her, even if she's not what I pictured his type to be." He let out a stiff chuckle. "If you trust her, maybe she'll be good for him."

"Yes, they will be good for each other." He enjoyed another sip of his tea as he took in his son's distant look. "You are still troubled."

Leonardo sighed. "I don't know, father. It's just…" He glanced at the door. "Could it happen to me? Raph looks happier. I didn't notice before. She did that, didn't she?" Then his expression fell. "No, it's not possible. I already have my brothers to protect and lead. That's a hard enough job as it is. I don't have time for anything else."

"It will be difficult, but it can be done. You forget, back in our last life, I had my wife and the four of you. I believe I managed well." His eyes closed against the memory of fire and blood. _Until that fateful night…_ He thought to himself.

"Maybe you're right." Leonardo stood. "I'll be in the dojo."

"Hai, musuko." Splinter bowed his head as his eldest left the room. As soon as the paper doors closed behind him, he stood and approached the orb. "Teng Shen, my heart. Help me guide our strong sons to their destiny, whichever that may be."

* * *

The room was cold and smelled strongly of ammonia. Light barely filtered in from the crack beneath the door, but Rattler's eyes had since adjusted to the dark by now. It was a foul place, but it was still better than the overpriced hovel she lived in back in Jersey. Still, the dark placed tricks on her mind; made the room feel smaller than it was. She hated it, but at least she was left alone here. She preferred to be alone.

Her head jerked up at the creak of that old door. Her black hair barely shielded her from the sudden onslaught of light. So much for being alone.

"Here," The monster said as he tossed a bag at her knees. Rattler scowled at it before shoving it aside with her foot, the chains holding her prisoner ringing against the ground. The routine was always the same. It always thought she would eat in front of it, but that would never happen. She would rather die.

"Yanno, I don't hafta keep comin' here. I'd rather forget you even exist."

She spat at his disgusting bare feet, her steely gray eyes burning through the dark strands of her hair.

"Bitch, you coulda killed my girl! I shoulda taken ya out on that damn rooftop!"

She snorted. "Don't have the guts."

It grabbed for its weapon as its eyes glowed dangerously in the half-light. "You know nothing."

"You haven't killed me _yet_." She smirked. "You're weak. I should've gone straight to the top. Maybe that murdering _rat_ is the only one of you _freaks_ that know how to kill."

"That's where you're dead wrong, lady. I have what it takes. You're just not worth it." It turned to leave.

"I'll get out of here! And when I do, Splinter's dead! You hear me?! That monster's dead!"

"I'd love to see you try." And with that, the door closed with a snap.

* * *

Superquest. The best game ever invented. At least according to Michelangelo. He was the White Knight; defender of the realm. His group never lost when he led them into battle. He knew the game and all its secrets. This was his element. It was also a great medium to get his best friend talking.

He chose a mission that only allowed a party of two so he could talk freely. It was a simple grinding mission for easy XP. It played to their strengths, supplying a host of sniper points for Kimberly's long-range weaponry preference and a large open space for Michelangelo to do the close range combat he preferred.

"How's it looking, Sy?" He addressed his teammate by her gamer's handle.

"Still clear, Green. We've got this in the bag."

"Let's keep it that way for now." He moved to the next batch of the strange vegetation the mission called for. "Have you kissed my brother yet?"

"What?! _Mikey_!" Kimberly huffed in his ear.

"So you have, huh?" He snickered. "Thought so. It'll be so awesome to have you as a sister."

"I don't want to talk about this." She hissed.

"Well, look at that." Michelangelo equipped his sword as he turned towards the approaching guardians of the land. "We got ghouls." He smirked as one of them was struck with an arrow and disintegrated. "Nice hit."

"Just finish the mission. I got these guys." She said as two more went down in quick succession.

"This is why you're a great addition to the team. You've got good aim." He slashed at a ghoul that got too close as he moved to the next plant. "Just rack up that XP and, maybe, you'll get close to my level one day." In response to his jab, an arrow sailed straight at him. It didn't do any damage as PVP was turned off for this mission, but the point was made. "Yep, you'll do great."

"Keep it up, Green. I could let one of these ghouls get you." The grin was back in her voice.

"More for me, then." He smirked. "Did I ever tell you how Donny made a way to digitize us and we went inside this game? Raph was a jester, but that's not the worst of it. He got himself cursed into a frog!" He burst out laughing at the memory.

"You went into the game? Like, for real? That sounds like it would be so fun!"

"Yeah, I won't get into why – it's kinda a long story – but it totally was fun. Too bad Donny got rid of that doohickey." Michelangelo brought up his inventory screen. "We still got a few more to go. So, we have time to discuss how we'll use this new knowledge."

"You enjoy teasing him too much."

"It keeps ol' Raphie in shape. Plus, he's the easiest target. My advice? Be cautious when teasing the others. Donny might seem like a pushover, but don't get him mad. He's chased Raph down with a hammer for breaking one of his toys. And Leo? He'll get you back for it tenfold if you're not careful. Lessons you'll need when you become one of our family."

"Still stuck on that, huh?" Kimberly sighed. "What if it doesn't happen? Leonardo doesn't seem to approve."

"Oh, Leo's just a big killjoy. He'll accept you, eventually. Trust me. He's always been like this. He didn't like Casey at first, either."

"If you say so," She said with doubt in her voice. "Have you collected the last one yet?"

"Just getting it now." Michelangelo clicked on another plant to add it to his inventory. "And done. Are you seeing my brother again tonight? He's hardly home anymore."

"Probably."

"Well, keep him busy. I bet he misses Casey. We all do."

"That's not hard," she said with amusement. "Even if I can't, my dogs pick up the slack."

* * *

 **A/N:** **Now to get typing up some more for ya. In the meantime, feed that review box!**


	3. The Amulet

**A/N:** **And lookie here. Another chapter. Things are still building.**

* * *

 **The Amulet**

Malakai Yaxley knew he was tired when he nearly dumped his coffee over his computer's keyboard. He quickly stood, sending his desk chair careening off behind him, and grabbed a nearby stack of napkins in wild hopes to save the sensitive equipment. He cursed his luck. All he wanted was to be home with his family. Never would he have imagined he would be stuck here night after night helping the very people that changed his daughter's life forever. He threw the soaked napkins into the trash, exhaustion turning into rare anger. If only he could have the courage to stand up to that despicable _monster_ … But he still had a family who needed him; now more than ever.

"Daddy?"

Malakai cursed at the lilting voice by the door. He turned wearisome eyes on the young woman. "Katarina Serendipity," he practically seethed.

She yipped at his firm tone. "That's your mad face. You're mad. Why? I just came to see you." She pouted. "Trek was being-"

Malakai darted forward and cut her off with a hand over her mouth. "Don't say that name," he shushed her. "This place isn't safe."

"Daddy," she whined against his palm.

"I'm sorry, princess." He removed his hand and led her away from the door. "We'll talk about all this later, okay? I'm really busy right now."

"You killed the computer." Her amused smile turned towards him. "That's ten years bad luck."

"It's _seven_ years for a broken _mirror_ ," he corrected, instinctively, as he checked the hall. "Did anyone follow you?"

"It's ten, daddy," she said, firmly. "Ten years. Computers only speak in ones and zeros, silly."

He gave her lax posture a sideways look. "I need you to listen to me. I can't do this right now. You're in danger. Were you seen?"

She tensed as she tipped her head slightly to the side. "Maybe? What's wrong? You always let me see you before. I don't see any danger."

He took her hands in his and looked straight at her confused blue eyes. "You need to leave. Now. Tell our friend to take you someplace safe, far away from here. He'll protect you. Do you understand me?"

Her brows furrowed in worry. "You're scaring me. What about momma?"

"Don't worry about her, princess. Please, just get-"

"What is this?" A slick male voice interrupted from the doorway, his Latino accent weighing on Malakai's chest. "Why don't you introduce me to the _muñequita_ there, Professor."

"Taipan." He turned to face the much taller man. "She was just leaving."

"Was she?" A hungry look came over him as he took in Katarina's slender frame. _"¡Qué lástima!_ I was hoping I could offer her dinner."

Malakai stepped in front of his daughter. "Not even in your dreams. I know what you do to women. I've seen the bruises."

" _Como represalia_." He waved off the accusation. "Just give up the goods. You do owe me, remember? We could have dropped you for what you did. You're lucky I like you. I gave you a pass."

"I told you; I'm doing all I can." He felt his daughter's hand on his arm. For her, he would fight if he had to. "I got you the location you wanted. Just let my daughter go home. She doesn't need to be here."

"For the first half. Not the second." Taipan stepped forward. "Maybe you'll work faster with some incentive."

"No!" He roared. "Don't you dare touch her!"

"We own you. And now we own that _la hija_ of yours." He waved his hand behind him. "Python, if you would…" Another man entered, this one filling the doorway with rippling muscles under his dark, tattooed skin. Without a word, Python stormed towards them.

"No, no!" Fear made Malakai step back from the brute of a man even as he raised his fists to fight. He never stood a chance. One swing of Python's meaty arm sent him sprawling to the ground, his glasses clattering away from him. His vision blurred as he caught the frantic voice of his daughter. "Katarina…!" He cried as he reached out a shaky arm towards her retreating voice. Staggering, he tried to get back to his feet, only to get a hard kick to his gut. He coughed as he squinted up at Taipan blocking his view of the door.

"Now tell me." Taipan yanked him up by his collar. "Where's the second half?"

"Can't… can't find it." Malakai gasped out. "Lost…"

"Not good enough. I'm surprised at you, Professor. I thought you wanted to protect your daughter."

His breath came in shuddering gasps as the fear and pain started to take its toll. "Please… don't…" His vision darkened. "April… April O'Neil… She knows…"

"Thanks for your time, Professor. _Dulces sueños_."

Malakai said nothing as he finally gave in to unconsciousness.

* * *

There was something very strange about that amulet. Donatello couldn't keep his eyes from straying to it. The teal jewel encased in the alien marble-like material emitted a shimmering glow on the numerous equipment in his lab. He could watch it for hours. The symbol etched on its surface seemed to pulsate with power, enticing him to touch it. He knew it was dangerous. Centuries of men perished by giving into its power. But that was when the amulet was whole. With it split in two, its power couldn't be near as powerful. Maybe if he just tried it on for a second…

"Donatello." The sharp tone of his eldest brother's voice snapped through his wild thoughts. He looked up in a start, only then noticing his own reaching arm.

"Leo." He turned towards the glow of his computer monitor. "I've searched every database I know of to locate information on the amulet. Every time I get close, he locks me out. I know it's him. I'd recognize Coatl's signature anywhere."

"That's the hacker's name that gave us trouble over a week ago, right?"

"The one that almost got you killed." Donatello seethed. His fist clenched against his desk at the threat of the memory. He refused to let his mind drag him back to the night when Coatl made him watch.

"You beat him once. You can do it again." Leonardo's voice grew closer as he approached.

"Barely. I was on the defensive the whole time. He's too good." He looked up when he felt his brother's hand on his shoulder.

"It's in the past, Donny. We got the amulet. Now we need to keep moving forward."

"Why are you so okay with this? That place tried to take your arm!" His eyes narrowed at the scarring lining his brother's skin that resembled burns. "I can't believe they managed to acquire weaponized nanites."

"Karai got the worst of it." Leonardo shrugged. "It was bad enough that she didn't even notice when I took that from her." He glanced down at the amulet, drawing Donatello's curious gaze back to it. The unnatural glow was gone, almost as if it had never been there in the first place.

He frowned at the alien etching around its outer edge. "I wonder if those symbols mean something." Donatello picked it up by the leather cord laced through it.

"Be careful," Leonardo cautioned. "Remember what The Ancient One said. That thing's dangerous."

"It's just a piece of marble on a string." Donatello shrugged his brother off, his mind focused on how the amulet's jewel seemed to pulsate.

"Don…" His brother's voice sounded distant, but it was enough to break the allure. "Maybe you should lock it up someplace safe. I don't like the idea of it lying out in the open. What if something happens?"

Donatello groaned, heavily, as he slipped the amulet in the drawer of his desk. "Better? Geez, Leo. You worry too much." His gaze lingered on the drawer's handle before throwing up his hands in defeat. "Out of sight, out of mind, right? I bet it's not even all that dangerous. We just don't understand it, so we fear it. Well, I'd rather try to learn as much as I can about it before deeming it some kind of cursed object or what have you. But if it makes you feel comfortable, I'll do that without touching it. Okay?"

"That _would_ be better." He sighed. "I just want to play it safe. You're right: I don't understand it. But we've seen enough things 'we don't understand' that we should have stayed well away from. I don't want this to get added to that list the hard way."

"Is that all?" He snipped back.

"Just don't forget to get some sleep. You can't live on coffee."

"I can try." He turned away and busied himself with the handwritten notes piling up on his desk. "Now if you'd let me get back to work, I might find something useful." He waited until he heard his brother start to leave. There was a slight pause from his retreating footsteps at the door for what felt like an eternity before he was alone once again.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Now to feed that hungry review box somehow... ;)**

 **Translations:  
** muñequita: literally "little doll" (derogatory address of a woman)  
¡Qué lástima!: "What a pity!"  
Como represalia: "Tit for tat"  
la hija: "daughter"  
Dulces sueños: "Sweet dreams"


	4. Unwavering Spirit

**A/N:** **Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! As both a gift to celebrate the holiday of food and family and a birthday gift to myself, I present another chapter! :D**

* * *

 **Unwavering Spirit**

The bustling city roared below without even a pause as the night sky rained down on them. It was that same unstoppable pulse that beat in Raphael's unwavering spirit. Nothing stood in his way. Not even his brothers. It only pushed him closer to Kimberly's doorstep.

Effortlessly, he leaped the final obstacle separating them and caught the railing of the next building with barely a sound. He pulled himself over its edge as the torrent of rain ceased over his head. His expression brightened as he looked up at the smiling face of his girl. "A pink umbrella?" He observed.

"Of course!" Kimberly grinned. "I picked it out just for you."

"How thoughtful," Raphael drawled as he wrung the water out of his mask tails before proceeding her into the small apartment. "You knew I was coming?"

"You always do." She stepped inside behind him and shook the water off her umbrella, revealing the plastic animal ears on its top.

"I don't always. I coulda stayed home tonight." He sat down on the bed, giving each of her two dogs the customary scratch behind the ears, though Boulevard refused to sit still for his as usual.

"And break Juniper's heart? She needs routine, you know." She smirked as the mentioned dog claimed Raphael's leg as her pillow.

"She'd live." He didn't attempt to move her. Instead, he placed a possessive hand on the Shepard mix's back

"I don't know about that. She's bonded. It's too late for you." She sat down next to him and bowed her head. "Mikey said Leonardo will eventually accept me, but I don't know…"

"He better," he snapped. "That was low of him to take ya aside like that last week."

"I don't know why he was so worried. I'd never want to hurt you. Why would I?"

"O'course. I know that. You were the reason we got Master Splinter back, for one. Ya couldn't hurt a fly if you wanted to." He smirked, "And how could anyone be dang'rous if they can't handle a little motorcycle ride?"

"A little-? My brother doesn't go half as fast as you do on his."

"Then he ain't a true biker."

Instead of retorting, she sat back, thoughtfully. "You'd get along well with my brothers."

"Ya just got the two, right?"

"Yeah, Benji and Frey. I miss them. Benji's overseas and Frey's touring the states with his band. I don't get to see them a lot."

"If they're anything like you-"

"They're nothing like me," she interrupted. "Benji's not afraid of anything. He fought for our country during the war before staying to help poor children in war-torn countries. And Frey's a musician who refuses to back down no matter what gets in his way."

"Still. It probably won't happen. Not everyone can handle seeing a giant talking turtle."

Kimberly shrugged. "It would be nice though. I mean…" She played with a loose, frizzy stand escaping her braided hair. "If this is what I think it is. We did kiss already, even if it was interrupted. That means something, right? But it's okay if it doesn't. I don't know. I've never…"

Raphael silenced her with a finger to her lips. "You talk too much." Then he leaned in and kissed her. "I don't wanna be wit' anyone else."

Her face flushed as red as her hair as she smiled. "I love you, Raph."

Before he could respond, his cell buzzed in his belt. The rhythm captured his attention as he quickly fished it out of its holder. He cursed and stood in a burst of movement that set of the dogs in a panicked barking. "I gotta go."

"What's wrong?"

His wild eyes caught hers. "It's nothing ta fret over. I just gotta take care of something real quick and I'll be back."

"Raph! What's wrong?" She grabbed his arm as he pulled away. "Is someone hurt?"

"Not yet, but someone might if I don't leave right now." He took a step away from her but didn't try to shake her off in case her might hurt her in the process. "Leggo."

"Tell me." Her hard gaze stilled him. It was an expression he still wasn't used to seeing on her.

"She's getting away!"

"Who?"

"That psycho bitch that tried to kill you!"

"What? What did you do? Raph!" Her expression turned incredulous.

"This is why I didn't tell you. I knew you'd fight me on this."

"Take me."

"No, it's too dangerous."

She pulled out her shell cell. "Take me or I'll have Don work his magic and find her for me."

"No!" He grabbed at the cell, but she kept it just out of his reach. "They can't know. None of them. She's my problem."

"Then take me."

* * *

Two weeks. Two whole weeks of playing prisoner to her enemy. It was enough to drive her insane. At least her boyfriend didn't chain her up like a rabid dog. Rattler couldn't stand it a moment longer. It was fortunate for her that her mentor taught her a few tricks. Picking the locks on the chains was easy. Now she had to get as far away from this retread place as she could to regroup. Maybe it wasn't too late to return without too much punishment. She stumbled, splashing putrid water on her dark cargo jeans as fear turned her stomach. Marcio probably had a mouthful – or worse – for her. She should've checked in weeks ago. Again, she cursed the mutant freak. He would be the first to die for her sister's senseless murder.

She could still remember Carol's toothy grin when they were children. They were inseparable back then. It wasn't until her relationship with Marcio that they drew apart. Marcio with his slick voice and an even sharper temper. She knew she was in for hell when she got home. Still, it would be better than what she'd get if she let them find her. _Damn it! Damn it to hell!_ She seethed.

She was so caught up in her thoughts, she never saw it coming. It felt like she was hit by a raging bull. Her head slammed back against the concrete wall with enough force to send her reeling. She could just make out the blurring red and green of her attacker. It had found her.

"You don't need to hurt her," A different voice cried. That woman. The redhead. Rattler forced her vision to focus.

"She tried to kill you," the freak growled.

"She's distraught. Look at her. She's crying."

Rattler firmed her chin. "I am not! I don't fucking cry!" She dug her nails into the brute's arm that had her pinned. "Now get the fuck offa me!"

"No, you're coming back with me."

"Then I'll make you." She shoved her thumb against his skin, forcing him to release her as his arm went numb. She quickly slipped away at his curse and easily fell into a battle-ready stance. "Give me your best. It's time your girlfriend watched you die."

"We'll see about that." He shook out the paralyzing hit before whipping out his twin sai.

"Wait, wait!" The redhead gently placed a hand on the beast's shoulder. "Can't we talk about this? I'm sorry you lost your sister, but no one else needs to die. We can help you."

"Fuck that. I ain't helping that she-demon."

"I don't need anyone's help. Especially not some disgusting freak of nature!"

"Alright," she huffed. "I see this isn't going to be easy."

Her moves were clumsy; a fact she blamed on the pounding in her skull. She threw a wild punch at it, rage keeping her from the immediate follow-through she usually accompanied with it. She just needed to break its smug face in.

Before she could register his retaliation, she was on the ground seething with fury. She moved to flip back to her feet, but it was on her before she could get far. No matter how hard she struggled, it held her firmly.

"Stay down," it warned.

"Never," she hissed in return.

"You're just going to wear yourself out." The redhead knelt beside her. "Just relax, okay? We'll figure this out."

"You do remember this bitch tried to kill you, right?" It shot at her.

"That's in the past." She waved it off. "And she was just distraught. I can imagine how she felt. If something happened to my brothers…? And you," she paused to look at him. "Don't try to tell me you wouldn't do the same for one of yours."

"…Fine. I'm still chaining her back up until I hear a better idea."

"…I guess that's fine. For now."

"Fuck you both!" Rattler growled.

"Keep yer mouth shut, bitch. Don't change my mind."

* * *

 _So what's the story about this amulet, anyway?"_

"It has a long and complicated history, but, since it's broken, none of it really matters." Donatello huffed as he glanced at the drawer that hid it. "Leo won't stop nagging me about it like it's going to explode or something."

" _You said Ancient One warned against it, too, right?"_ April reminded him, her voice in his ear carrying a hint of worry. _"If he's worried about it, I would be, too."_

"But it's _broken!_ Split completely in half! The amulet he was so worried about was still whole back then." He grumbled as he slumped back in his chair. "You're supposed to be on my side in this."

" _Oh, I see. You just wanted an ally against your brother. You know me better than that."_

"Yeah, yeah. I know." He sighed. "Anyway, I was hoping you could help me translate the inscription. I keep getting blocked on my end. Maybe you'll have better luck."

" _My Professor knows a good many dead languages. If he wasn't on vacation right now, I'd ask him. He should be back soon, though. At least, that's what he said in his last email."_

"That doesn't help me now." He absent-mindedly fiddled with the drawer until it opened a crack. "I was hoping to have made _some_ progress by now."

" _You'll figure it out. You usually do, eventually."_

"I usually don't have a rival hacker blocking me at every turn while simultaneously trying to worm his way past my security defenses. I'm barely holding him off as it is."

"I wish I could help more, but I need to go. I have a customer. Don't you dare touch that amulet."

"Bye, April." Donatello pulled off his headset as the call disconnected, his gaze trained on the amulet he could just see inside the drawer. It was giving off that faint glow again. Of all the alien technology he'd collected over the years, he doubted this could be any worse. As far as he could tell, it was very low tech; a simple marble set in stone. It hardly looked capable of the crimes darkening its history.

Without another thought, he pulled it out of the drawer. The cold stone filled his palm. The smooth teal gem shimmered with that same unearthly light. He couldn't tear his gaze away from its alluring glow. Not that he wanted to. There was something about it that held his curiosity. _Just what is so special about you? What secrets are you hiding?_

Suddenly, the glow overtook him in a burst of energy. Images flashed across his mind, too quick to decipher. He was overwhelmed by it. Centuries of knowledge and memories bombarded him in an instant. The overload of information tore through his brain. Just when he thought he couldn't take another second of it, it was over just as fast as it began.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Now feed that review box while I work on more :D**


	5. Fear

**A/N:** **Time for a new chapter! We're getting closer to the end of what I already have written, so we'll see how fast I can work on that to keep this monthly update going.**

* * *

 **Fear**

Leonardo ran into his brother's lab as soon as he heard the crash. "Don? What was that noise?" He hurried inside as he called out. As soon as his gaze landed on Donatello's prone form on the floor, surrounded by a mess of scattered objects that he knew used to be on the table, he thought the worst. "Donny! Are you alright?"

Instead of answering, Donatello shifted and lifted his hand to his head. He moved sluggishly; his expression blank. Leonardo crouched beside him, hoping his brother would finally acknowledge him.

"What happened?" Leonardo tried again, to no avail. It felt like he was speaking to a wall for all the response he got from his brother. He was used to Donatello getting lost in his projects, but it was never this bad. He doubted his brother even knew he was there.

Slowly, Donatello tried to sit up only to gasp as soon as his hand touched the floor. His dazed expression grew confused as he stared at his palm for a lot longer than was needed. It was then that Leonardo noticed the angry burn there.

"Donatello!" Leonardo snapped, finally getting a response as his brother's head jerked up to face him.

"The amulet!" Donatello suddenly scrambled forward, discarding anything in his way in a haphazard manner. "Where is it?"

"Wait, you didn't-" Leonardo yanked him away from his desperate search as comprehension dawned on him. He should have taken it out of his brother's reach as _soon_ as he noticed his brother's infatuation with it. "No, Donny. I told you not to mess with that amulet. Look at what it did! It's dangerous. You should have listened to me."

"You don't understand, Leo! I need to know more. There's so much of it. I need to decipher it all." Donatello fought against his hold in a desperate frenzy. It took all of his strength to hold him at bay. Considering his brother was the lightweight of the four, it only worried him more.

"What's going on?" Michelangelo's voice came from behind them. Leonardo released a quiet sigh as he looked over at the doorway. He wasn't surprised the commotion had drawn the attention of the youngest. It was Raphael's presence that gave him pause. He must have just got home.

"Help me hold him," Leonardo demanded without explanation.

"No, let go!" Donatello cried. "I just need a little more time! It's all there. Everything! It recorded it all!"

"Yer talkin' crazy," Raphael commented as he and Michelangelo each took one of his arms. "What's he goin' on about?"

Leonardo stepped away and searched the floor under Donatello's desk as its owner struggled in his brothers' arms. "This." He stood and let the amulet hang from its cord for them to see.

"Give it to me!" Donatello lunged for it, but his brothers' grip held firm.

"No. I'm going to hold onto this personally from now on. It's too much of a temptation for you." He stashed it away in a pouch on his belt. As soon as it left his sight, Donatello slumped forward as if all the fight in him left at once.

"What is that?" Michelangelo asked. "Where did you find it?"

Leonardo sighed. "I believe it's the amulet Ancient One warned us about a couple months ago. The one that was stolen from Japan."

"You mean that medallion that made people go crazy?"

"Yeah, which is exactly why I warned Donny _not_ to mess with it." His gaze hardened as he looked at said brother.

"It's power is split, though," Donatello sighed, "I thought-"

"That's no excuse. Half power or not, it still blasted you across the room!"

"I'm fine." He shrugged out of his brothers' hold in a burst of emotion.

"Bullshit," Raphael spoke up next. "Why are we only finding out about this shit now? How long have you had this thing?"

"Only a month. That's all it took." Leonardo's voice came out harsh in his fury.

"That explains Donny's increasing hermitude." Michelangelo hummed to himself.

"Dammit." Raphael cursed but otherwise didn't add anything more.

"You guys are all freaking out over nothing," Donatello muttered. "I only held it for a few measly seconds." He huffed as he pushed past his brothers. "I'll be in my room if you want to hound on me more." He stumbled towards the door.

"Hey, wait up!" Michelangelo caught his arm before he could object. "Let me help. You look like you're about to fall flat on your face."

His only response was a disgruntled grunt, but he didn't fight his brother's hold. Leonardo watched them go with a clenched jaw.

"Whatever that thing did ta Don bettah not happen to you," Raphael growled. "Ya sure you should be carryin' it around?"

"It's fine where it is. It doesn't seem to affect me like it does Donny." He sighed. "Still, I don't like it, but it's better than the alternative. At least I'll know it won't harm anyone else."

"You're such a martyr. Yanno, I won't hesitate ta kick your ass if yer wrong about this."

"I know. I wouldn't expect anything less."

* * *

The Second Time Around always brought a smile to Kimberly's face. Now it didn't matter how much her boyfriend's secret bothered her. She was amazed how easy it was to distract herself when looking at all the unique antiques. One particular item caught her attention this time. It depicted two inhuman figures with different characteristics holding a small object between them. Upon closer inspection, the marble-like material it was made out of appeared to give off an incandescent glow.

"It's something, isn't it?" A voice came from behind her.

"April!" She turned her startled gaze towards the shop's owner. "Sorry, I dropped by like this. I didn't know where to go. It's my day off at work and I was so bored at home and I thought about going to the lair, but Leonardo doesn't want me down there…"

"It's fine." April shushed her. "I could use the company."

"Thanks." She smiled as she turned back to the figurine. "Do you know what they're holding?"

"Unfortunately not. We might never know. I found this piece in Costa Rica. It was among ruins of an old Mayan temple. Not all of it survived. See the rough edges here?" She picked up the figurine and pointed at the figure's hands. "Whatever it was broke off years ago."

"You've been to Costa Rica?"

"I've been to many places. I part-time as a collector of sorts. I've had clients send me to many different countries. When I was young, my Uncle Augie let me tag along on his adventures, too."

"My brothers travel a lot as well." She bounced in excitement. "I'm so jealous. Benji sends me postcards sometimes. He's been all over the world!"

"Sounds like you miss him."

"I really do. Both of them, really, but especially Benji. He's so fearless. I wish I was _half_ as brave as him."

"Don't sell yourself short, Kimi. You proved yourself with Splinter before you even knew the guys."

"That's different. Doctor Cartwright wasn't a threat. She was only doing her job. It was that evil little brat that caught me off guard. Benji wouldn't have fallen for her tricks."

"It happens to the best of us. I used to intern for an egotistical _snake_ before I met the guys. Now look at me: I run my own business."

"Is it hard to run a business on your own?"

"It can be, but I manage. I can make my own hours, which comes in handy with all the times the guys drop in for one thing or another. They do help out if I need free labor, so it works out in the end." She sighed. "Still, it was nice having Casey around, too. When the guys were too busy..."

Kimberly's brow crinkled as she looked up at her friend's melancholy tone. "How long has he been gone?" She asked, hesitantly.

"Almost a month now." She turned away and started to fiddle with the items on the counter. "I feel like I chased him away. I was so angry. Now I'm just…" She took a deep breath and let it out in a huff. "Anyway, why don't we head upstairs and chat there? We can watch a movie. I got popcorn." She turned back with a strained smile.

"Sounds fun. I could always go for a movie." She led the way towards the back stairs. "Do you have any fantasy movies?"

"I'm sure there's something up there." April followed at a slower pace before something made her hesitate. "Kimi, wait."

Kimberly paused and turned, "What's wrong?"

"I smell gas…" As she turned back towards the front of the store, the shop's display window shattered with a large crash. "Run!"

Kimberly felt a sudden heat on her back as she stumbled up the stairs. She didn't know where to go once she was up there, but she couldn't turn back. Not with the danger behind them. "What's going on?" She cried. "Why's there fire?"

"We're under attack," April said with an accustomed calm. "I can't believe this. I just got that window fixed!"

As her foot landed on the second-floor landing, Kimberly's heart skipped a beat at the sight before her. Already, the fire laid claim over the space. Only one way through was spared.

"What's the holdup?"

"The door to your apartment…" She squeaked. She stepped aside to allow April a better look at the disaster before them. The door was hanging off its hinges and flames flickered their light show from somewhere inside, but it was better than what they left behind and the path before them.

"They're leading us," April whispered from beside her. "We'll have to let them for now." She pulled out her shell cell and pressed a button on it as she took the lead. "Do everything I tell you. Alright, Kimi?"

"Yeah, of course." She hurriedly nodded as she pulled her shirt's collar up to block out the smoke. She followed as April approached the door to her apartment with quick, silent steps. Dread filled Kimberly the closer they got. She wanted to be anywhere else but here. The fear only grew as they stepped through the doorway.

April's apartment was barely better than the hall outside. Flames danced on the furniture. Nothing was spared. Through the chaos, the window to freedom was the only thing still clear. All they had to do was get there and they would be out. Kimberly was ready to dash towards it, but she never got a chance.

April let out a startled noise as a figure burst out of the flames beside them. Kimberly froze at the sheer surprise of the attack; only able to watch as April fought to escape the figure's pin as she was pulled towards the center of the room. Orange-tinted goggles on the slim, black dressed feminine form reflected the light of the flickering flames around them.

"Kimberly!" April snapped, breaking the trance.

Without another thought, the younger redhead rushed to her aid. "Let her go!" She yelled, her voice growing raspy in the smoke.

"Just get out while you can!" April demanded as a loud crash sounded behind them. "Don't worry about me!"

"No!" Kimberly snapped back. "You're my friend! I'm _not_ leaving you!"

"Only one of you will leave here alive, unfortunately," the stranger intoned. "I need a corpse for the authorities to find. It's fortuitous you're here, Kimberly Davis. You made a friend of mine very angry. If only I could stay long enough to see the flesh melt off your bones."

"What?!" Her eyes widened at the thought. She shook off the shock and raised her fists. "You're not getting away with this. Let go of my friend!"

"I do have some time." She grabbed a gun-like weapon attached to the pack on her back. As the nozzle came down to point at Kimberly, April reached for the weapon. The resulting struggle tore at the stranger's skin-tight suit, revealing the burned skin and familiar tattoo.

"Stay down!" The woman demanded as she whipped the gun against April's head. Kimberly watched her crumple to the ground in horror. "Now," the stranger straightened. "Your turn."

Kimberly took a step back as the woman brought up her weapon again. Fear kicked her into overdrive and she quickly dived out of the way as a stream of flames breezed past her arm. She scrambled back to her feet, her eyes burning with pained tears. There wasn't a safe area in sight. The raging fire had taken most of the room by now. She had to get out before it claimed her, too. She didn't want to die here. The ceiling creaked, dangerously, as she tried to dodge another dose of the flamethrower. The smoke was getting unbearable. With no sign of the exit, there was little chance she could escape now. _Help, please! Raph…_

* * *

The fire fully engulfed the building by the time the turtles arrived on the scene. Thick black smoke billowed out of the windows. It couldn't be much longer until the area was crowded with firemen. Even so, the risk of exposure was worth it when it came to their friends.

"It's in and out," Leonardo directed. "We don't know if anyone's still in there, but with April not answering her phone, I want to be sure."

"'Course we can't get a break fer even a moment." Raphael cursed. "Damn, Turtle Luck."

Leonardo pulled out Donatello's multi-spectrum binoculars. "The fire must have moved fast. Whatever happened can't be an accident."

"'Course it wasn't, Captain Obvious. Is it ever?" Raphael crouched forward to get a better view of the burning building. "Every fuckin' time it's some scumbag up ta no good thinkin' they got a chance against us."

"I see someone down there. More than one." Leonardo cursed.

Raphael saw it, too. Someone was leaving the building through the window. Without thinking, he jumped down after the figure with not even a pause as his brother called after him. The dark clothed woman wasn't anyone they knew, but the slumped figure draped over her shoulder…

He threw his sai at her feet, causing the figure to stumble, but it wasn't enough to stop her. "Dammit, let go a' April, ya bitch!"

With that, the woman turned. "I'd rather see you burn." She said as fire shot towards him.

Instinct took over and he quickly changed direction to avoid the deadly flames. Still, it was too close. The heat brushed against his skin, teasing him with its proximity. That was going to hurt later, but he couldn't think about that now. He had to resume the chase. He didn't know what that lady had planned for his friend, but it wasn't going to happen if he had anything to say about it.

By the time he looked up, though, she was already gone, the flames left behind by her attack forming a barrier. He cursed into the night just as his cell buzzed against his side. He answered the call in a gruff voice, "Fuckin' bitch got away."

"Raph," Leonardo began in a quiet but stern tone that instantly set him on edge. "You need to get back here. Now."

"What now?" He glared in the direction the enemy disappeared before turning to head back to the burning building.

"Just…get over here."

He was already running by the time quiet coughing sounded over the line. He leaped over the last hurdle between them. What he saw as his gaze landed on his brother chilled him. "Kimi?"

Leonardo was watching him, but at his brother's voice, he turned away. "The fire response team should be here any moment. We'll leave her where she'll be found, and they'll take care of her."

"She was in the building?!" Raphael moved around his brother to get a better look at his girl.

"I'm…sorry…" Kimberly choked out. Her voice was so quiet, he had to lean in to hear it. "Tried to stop her."

"Hey, hey! Don't talk, alright?" Raphael hushed her as he brushed away a frizzy strand of her hair off her face. "S'long as yer okay. We'll get April back. Ain't no doubt about that."

"We should get moving," Leonardo spoke up. "I'll take her down to street level."

Raphael straightened. "Fuck that. Afta' that shit you said ta her last time? Ya don't got tha _right_." He snaked his arms around Kimberly, shoving his brother back in the process. " _I'll_ do it."

Leonardo didn't move to object. "Fine. But you better be gone by the time you hear the sirens. I should check on Don anyway."

"I'm not an idiot, Leo."

He lingered another minute before finally turning around and disappearing into the night.

Raphael glared at his retreating form for a moment before looking down at Kimberly, only to meet her sour expression. "What?"

"You could...have been a little…nicer," She admonished. "Want him to…like me."

"Kimi…" He sighed as he shook his head.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Now time to feed that review box! :D**


	6. Catching Up

**A/N:** **Time for a new chapter for the new year. :D I'm quickly catching up to what I have pre-written, so, unless I get cracking on more chapters, I might need to slow my posting schedule down. Hopefully, I won't need to, though.**

* * *

 **Catching Up**

Hospitals were boring. Kimberly sighed as she turned her attention away from the small television attached to the corner of the room. If only she could just go home. She missed her dogs already. And April… She hadn't known the woman long, but it didn't matter. If only she could have done more; just stopped that mysterious woman from taking her.

"Kimi. There you are."

The familiar voice startled her. Her gaze jumped towards the door of her room. "Benji?" She tried to sit up but winced as the movement irritated the burns on her arm.

"Don't get up. We're coming to you." Benjamin's approach was hindered by Jeffrey's struggling form. His lean, muscled arm held the younger brother firm. "I found this rascal in Georgia and figured I'd bring him along to see you." He twisted his fist against Jeffrey's skull, playfully, before he turned a more serious gaze on his sister. "What did you do to yourself this time, Pippi?"

Kimberly cringed at the old childhood nickname. "I'm alright. I'll be better in no time."

"Get off!" Jeffrey demanded, finally shaking his brother off, though it was more likely he was released. "Dammit, Benji. We're not kids anymore. You can't do that." He brushed his fingers through his gelled hair, attempting to tame the normally unruly curls his brother dislodged. "Don't ever mess with the hair. Chicks dig this."

Benjamin snorted. "You'll never change, Jiffy Lube." He didn't even flinch when the nickname earned him an elbow jab to his chest.

"When did you guys get into town?" Kimberly asked. "I've missed you both so much!"

"Just this morning." Benjamin moved around the hospital bed and carefully took her burned arm to study it. "How do you manage to get hurt twice in only two months' time?"

She shrugged. "Just unlucky, I guess."

He stood to his full height with a soft sound. "You did always have a talent for finding trouble."

She pouted, "I'm not that bad."

"You had more injuries as a kid than we did. Even after Jiffy got his motorcycle."

"You better not be disrespecting my ride!" Jeffery called back from the doorway. Kimberly was not surprised at the giggling nurses he managed to lure into the room. Her brother couldn't help himself, no matter where he was. Poor girls.

"Stop ogling those poor, defenseless ladies and get over here," Benjamin demanded. "We're supposed to be here for our _sister._ " When he went ignored, he huffed as he walked over and yanked his brother by the ear.

"Ow, dammit! That hurts!" Jeffrey complained, rubbing the abused lobe. "You nearly yanked out my piercings!"

"I didn't track you down just for you to add another conquest to that book of yours."

As she listened to her brothers bicker, her shellcell rang. She answered it immediately without checking the ID. "Hello?"

" _Hey. Ya sound better today."_

She smiled at Raphael's voice. "Yeah, I feel better, too. My brothers are here with me. Both of them! They surprised me with a visit, can you believe it?"

" _Oh. That's nice. Been awhile, right?"_

"Only about five years. So, forever." She caught Benjamin's eyes on her and turned away. "How's the search going?" She asked in a softer voice.

" _It ain't good."_ His voice grew gruff as he went on. _"That woman's a fuckin' ghost. We got nothing."_

"I'm sorry. I wish I could help."

" _Just get better. I fed yer dogs so ya don't gotta fret about that, but Juniper's in a mood again."_

"I knew you cared," she teased. "I'm sure she'll be fine if you're there. She just needs familiarity."

" _Just get home soon."_

"I'll see what I can do." She snickered. "You'll tell me if anything changes in the search?"

"' _Course. We'll find her. No one messes wit' one of us and gets away with it."_

"I'm starting to see that."

"Who're you talking to looking like that?" Jeffery asked, alerting Kimberly to her brother's proximity. "Boyfriend?"

"Uh…what?" Kimberly's grip on the phone tightened before addressing Raphael. "Um, I should go. I got my brothers' full attention now."

"Nah-ah-ah." Jeffrey easily slipped the phone out of her grasp. "Weird phone, but whatevs, if that's your thing, sis. Now," He put the phone to his ear as he stepped away. "Who's this?"

"Jeffrey." Benjamin intoned.

Jeffrey held up his hand to his brother. "Well, Raphael. How do you know my sister?"

"Frey!" Kimberly whined. "Give me back my phone!"

"Yep! I see she talks about me. Did she also tell you I'm the best one?"

Benjamin snorted. "You're so full of yourself, Jiffy."

"What, you think _you're_ better?" Jeffrey asked him.

"I'm the eldest. It's my job to be."

"What. Ever, bro." He waved him off as he paused to listen. "Wait, what? No way she talks about old Benji more! He's ancient!"

"Five years does not make me ancient, little brother." He jumped forward and snatched the phone out of Jeffrey's hand before he could even react. "Just better than you." He put the phone up to his ear to speak into it. "This is Benjamin. If you plan to be with my sister, you'll have to go through me first." With that, he hung up the phone.

"Why'd you hang up on him like that?!" Kimberly said with wide eyes. "Benji!"

"You'd best focus on getting better. I'll be staying in town for a while. Keep in touch." With that, he turned to leave. "I'd warn you to stay clear of those who walk with trouble never far behind. It's a dangerous game to play."

"What do you- Benji!" Kimberly called after her brother, but he left without elaborating. She turned to Jeffrey who only shrugged.

* * *

The thump of the city pulsed to the bustle of nightclubs and crime. There was no escaping it. Even now, as Michelangelo watched from his perch above, he could feel its energy.

Normally, he could get lost in it, but this night was different. No matter what he did, his thoughts drifted back to the night of the fire. His best friend was in the hospital and they had no clue where April was. Just the thought of it shook him to the core. How could this happen? It was so sudden. It didn't help that only minutes earlier, his brother got himself blasted by that evil amulet. It was too much happening at once.

He heard the soft footfalls approaching behind him before a playful punch to his shoulder drew him completely out of his reverie. "Where've you been at, Nemo?"

The familiar voice brought a grin to his face. "Jet!" He leaped up and glomped the petite young woman.

"Okay, okay. Easy there, Turtle-man." She pushed away from him and fiddled with the steampunk goggles perched between her afro puffs.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" He exclaimed.

"A year is hardly forever." She said in her flat way. "Have any adventures without me?" He accusing tone was mellowed by her smirk.

"Oh, you know me. Gotta keep busy somehow." Michelangelo snickered, but even he noticed it lacked his usual gusto.

"Alright, what's wrong?"

He sighed as he turned back to the street below. "A friend of mine went missing and all we have to go on is some fire obsessed lady in a mask and what little Kimi saw that night."

"Kimi? New friend?" Janet dryly questioned.

"Oh yeah, I met her since the last time we talked! She's Raph's new girlfriend."

"Oh." She grinned. "He beat you to it, then?"

"She's good for him. Even if he doesn't know it yet." Michelangelo nodded in emphasis.

"Still. Sucks for your friend. It's our curse as a people shunned by society. Fate never gives us a break." She stepped up next to him and smirked. "Only way to truly survive is to have fun with it. I know exactly what you need."

"Let me guess: one of your urban explorations?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Nothing better." She playfully elbowed him. "What, too much for you, _Captain_ Nemo?"

"Of course not," he grinned. "I was born for this. Just, can you keep up with me?"

"Oh, save the ego for the Nautical. We got places to be." She turned, only to freeze at a distinct wheezing sound. "Oh, Trip."

Before Michelangelo could add anything, a young boy barely in his teens poked his head over the lip of the roof. He stumbled over its raised edge as his sister ran over to meet him.

"You're supposed to stay at Momma's!" Janet admonished him.

Caleb used his inhaler before shooting her a look. "Alone with Kota? Nuh-uh, no way." He grinned as his gaze landed on Michelangelo. "Hey, Mikey!"

"Hey, kid," Michelangelo joined them. "Where have you been at?"

He shrugged in response, "Ask her."

"Jet?"

Janet shook her head. "It's nothing. Grim and I had a good, long talk, is all. He's obsessed with me, yanno?" She waved him off, "It's all good, though. We agreed you need me more than he does."

"Really, now," he quirked his brow at her. "What about that time you wandered into dragon territory? Who needs who, huh?"

"Technicality. I would have schooled them if you had let me." Rare emotion entered her voice as she punched her opposite palm. "Bunch a' cowards."

"It didn't look like that to me."

"I'll just have to show you how tough I am, then. Make sure you don't forget."

"I'm tough, too," Caleb spoke up. "Jet showed me some moves at the clinic." He held up his fists with a grin.

"I bet you are, little buddy," Michelangelo said. "Best form I've ever seen."

"See, Jet? I told you!" Caleb playfully punched into Janet's raised palms. "I can protect _you_ now."

"Sure. Maybe in a few more years."

"But by then it'll be too late!"

"Oh? And why is that?"

"'Cuz you'll be with Mikey. You won't need me anymore then."

Michelangelo shared a look with Janet. "We're just friends, Trip," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You know I don't believe in that mainstream conformity bullshit," Janet added.

"But, you've been together for years!"

"That's not how it works, buddy." Michelangelo chuckled.

"Alright, come on," Janet sighed. "Apparently, you need a distraction. I'll let you come along this time. Just don't make me regret it."

"I'll be good!"

"We'll see about that."

* * *

 **A/N: It was a debate to leave in the Mikey scene, but I figured he needed this. Mostly for the big outline's schedule. Now feed that review box! :D**


	7. Strings

**A/N:** **Here's another chapter for you all! Enjoy the fun!**

* * *

 **Strings**

The Second Time Around was a husk of what it once was. The fire had consumed everything it touched, thoroughly destroying what was once someone's livelihood. Overturned shelves created an obstacle course of ruined merchandise everywhere the eye could see. Nothing was spared.

Benjamin's fists clenched inside the pockets of his cargo khakis. He could imagine his little sister's face as she saw the danger. She didn't deserve this. She shouldn't have even been _near_ this place. With the sheer number of times this building fell to misfortune, it was only a matter of time that it would happen again. If only he had _known_ Kimberly fell into _that_ circle before. Maybe he could have prevented this near tragedy.

"Excuse me," a male voice called out behind him. "Are you authorized to be here?"

Benjamin turned towards the graying speaker just as a much younger woman ducked beneath the crime scene tape behind him. "You're Detective Longer. I spoke with you on the phone." He pulled out his badge from his jacket's inner pocket. "SSA Benjamin Davis."

The detective stepped closer and took a long look at the badge. "A Fed? You don't dress like those stiffs."

"Not all of us need suits to do our job." He replaced the badge as he narrowed his gaze.

"'Least it ain't some 'confidential' bullshit." The woman's snarky tone reminded him of her presence. "You ain't one a' those simple minded assholes, right? 'Cuz I ain't staying if that's the case."

"Spunky partner you got there," Benjamin drawled.

"Protégé," he corrected. "Angel here insisted she tag along as a friend to the owner."

Benjamin regarded the woman with scorn; from her purple-streaked hair to her ripped jeans. He already knew the kind of punk kid she was. "How well did you know her?"

"Well enough," she enunciated as she folded her arms across her chest. "We have mutual friends."

"Of course you do." Benjamin turned away from them on the pretense of looking over the destruction. "Have you seen the fire investigator's report?" He asked as he pulled a pair of glasses down over his eyes and gently touched the frame to turn on the multi-spectrum filter.

"I have. There's no doubt it was arson," the detective responded.

"There's one arsonist in particular that I suspect for this level of devastation. She leaves a distinct calling card only a specialist can catch." As he moved around the room, he paused at the telltale image of a snake fluorescing on the wall by the stairs. "Just as I thought. She was here." Just the sight of it enraged him. He knew Snake Eyes well. He knew they would stop at nothing to eliminate their target. His late partner was proof of that.

"You already know who it was?" Angel asked.

"Anaconda. A dangerous hitwoman under Snake Eyes. She never misses her target. None of them do. There should be a body." He tore the glasses off as his rage grew. "Instead, your buddies find _my sister_ injured but alive? Where's the owner? Why didn't _she_ get targeted?! It's her damn shop anyway!"

"Are you saying you'd rather April died?" Angel demanded. "Cuz if that's what yer saying, ya better take it back!" She raised a fist, but stopped at a look from the detective.

"No. I've done my research. That woman's a magnet for this kind of trouble! If I had known Kimi even _knew_ her, she would never have been here."

"So there's a personal stake in this for you, Agent Davis." Detective Longer.

"More than you know, Detective." He pulled out a pair of dog tags from under his shirt and held them in his open palm. "They hunted down and murdered my partner just for knowing too much." He clenched his fist around them at the memory of that night. "Now my sister could be next."

"I am sure she will be fine."

"Really." He let the tags fall as he glared at the detective. "Who's protecting her? The police? You city cops can barely even call yourself law enforcement. No, you have _vigilantes_ doing your job for you. At least you are the _only_ one of them who's made a _lawful_ dent in the city's crime rate."

"I do my best, but there is only so much that can be done. Sometimes, civilian assistance is necessary," Longer said in return. "It's an unfortunate asset that we use on occasion."

"it's against protocol. It's not their job to interfere with police work. They are all glorified _criminals_."

"Your opinion is noted. Maybe one day you'll see the benefit. Until that day, it's a matter for the NYPD."

"I suppose it is. Maybe I should have just gone with my instinct and done this myself."

"If that's how you feel. If you ever decide you need help, you need only to ask for it."

* * *

It's been a long time since Angel walked through the sewers. The overwhelming stench was just as putrid as she remembered. She scrunched up her nose in a hopeless attempt to block out the lingering odor of fermenting waste as she approached the hidden door to her friends' hideout. She quickly pulled on the false pipe to reveal the keypad and typed the code.

As soon as the sound proofing seal broke as the door opened, she was greeted by frustrated voices. Stepping inside, she closed the door behind her with a brow raised, incredulously. She never would have expected who she found in such a heated discussion.

"… only a minute, Leo! You can have it right back afterwards if it bothers you so much." Donatello pleaded, stepping towards his brother with fists clenched in frustration.

"I said no!" Leonardo snapped as one of his hands clenched a pouch on his belt. "Not after the last time."

"Come on! It could help us find April! The risks-!"

"It's not worth it, Donny! It's too dangerous. I'm not letting you _near_ it. That's final."

"But you'll be right there with-!"

"No!" He held up his hand to his brother as he glanced Angel's way. "This is _not_ a discussion." His tone calmed as he addressed her. "Angel. What brings you here, today?"

"What's got you guys all riled up?" Angel asked as she reached the couch and plopped down into it. "Other than April's disappearance, of course. She better be okay, wherever she is."

"We could easily find her a lot faster if only Leo would see reason," Donatello huffed.

"Drop it." Leonardo intoned, firmly.

"Fine." He waved him off. "Don't utilize our _one_ advantage. I'll just be in my lab doing the impossible, as always." With those final words, he stormed off.

"What's _his_ beef?" Angel asked as she watched him disappear into his lab with a slam of the door.

Leonardo sighed as he slumped into the opposite end of the couch. "It's a long story and something I don't want to get into right now. Are you just visiting?"

"I'm actually here about the fire. I was tagging along with Nobody in street clothes and went we went to the scene to meet this super intense Fed. Maybe you've heard of him? It was something Davis. Apparently a brother of a girl named Kimi?"

"Her brother?" Leonardo sat up straighter at the information.

"Yeah. He seemed to know something about the attacker. Someone named Anaconda."

"Another snake name. Figures." He scowled. "We've been running into a lot of those lately."

"Like members of Snake Eyes? Some of my old Dragon buddies told me stories of those guys. Especially this one lady known as Viper. She's the stuff of nightmares. Just a nick of her knives and your good as dead in no time flat."

"Viper?" The new voice drew both of their attention towards Splinter's stiff posture.

"Sensei?" Leonardo stood and was at his father's side before Angel could blink. "Do you need anything?"

" _Iie_ , no, Leonardo." Splinter waved him off with hardly a glance in his direction. His gaze locked on Angel as he slowly approached her, leaning heavily on his staff. "The name sounds familiar. I cannot place why." His free hand strayed to shoulder.

"She came with the whole posy months ago. There was that big war with them and the Dragons that night. I know she was there 'cuz my friend overheard her name before she took off after some blonde."

"Carol." Splinter hummed to himself. "That was her name. I remember trying to defend her. It's the last memory I have before my imprisonment in December."

"That must be the girl you were standing over in the police photos, then." Leonardo frowned.

"I suppose." He sighed. "That's where the memory fades. I know I grew weary during the fight, but I knew not why."

"The only explanation I have is she must have cut you somewhere. It doesn't take much and you'd be down in minutes." Angel scrunched her face in confusion. "But I've never heard of anyone surviving it."

"It is, indeed, a potent toxin." His grip tightened on his staff.

"This group is turning out to be more dangerous than originally estimated." Leonardo balled his fists. "Yet we still know so little about how they operate. We need more so we can take them down."

"I'd love to help with that." She stood in excitement. "I have this beast of a suit on the works that should easily level the playing field. I can't wait for you guys to see it!"

"I don't know, Angel. This isn't your fight."

"Awe, come on! Don't be like that." She mined a few punches as she continued, "I'll kick some epic ass. Nobody's been training me, so I got the moves to back it up. Just watch. Soon, I'll be able to take all of you on!"

"We'll see about that."

* * *

 **A/N:** **Now feed that review box while I prepare more chapters!**


	8. Interrogation

**A/N: So, I decided just to post the new chapter anyway. I need the motivation to finish chapter 10.**

* * *

 **Interrogation**

It felt like forever had come and went before the hospital finally released Kimberly from their custody. Now all she wanted to do was to cuddle up with her dogs on her own couch. Unfortunately, Benjamin demanded he would be the one to take her home after he was finished with a work-related task he didn't elaborate on, so it wasn't until a whole two hours later before she stepped off the elevator on her apartment's floor. She sighed, fiddling with her keys as she listened to the quiet footfalls of her eldest brother behind her. "You know you really didn't need to walk me all the way here." She threw a half-smile back at him. "Though I do appreciate it! It has been a super long time, so it's nice to catch up, but you sounded so busy earlier. I hope I'm not taking you from anything important."

" _You're_ important to me," Benjamin emphasized. "What kind of brother would I be if I didn't make sure you got home safely? Especially after what happened."

"Hey, forget about all that. I'm alive and that's all that matters right now." Her attempt to smile almost failed when she thought of her missing friend, but she had to believe the guys would find her. Raphael promised her that.

"I see you're still as easy to read now as were when you were little." He sighed as his fist clenched. "Can you promise me you'll _try_ to stay out of trouble in the future?"

"I'll try." She turned to face her door to and fiddled with the key. "But I think I'll be fine from now on." She fit it into the lock before glancing back at him. "Are you staying? I think I have some ice cream left in the freezer."

As she opened the door, he glanced inside. He didn't speak until Boulevard ran up to them, yipping up a storm. "No, I need to be somewhere." He stepped back from the door. "Call me if you need anything. My hotel isn't far."

"Alright, bye, Benji." She watched him until he stepped on the elevator before she closed the door. Sighing, she bent down to lift Boulevard off the ground. "Have you been a good boy, Bully?" She asked as she scratched between his ears.

A startled bark behind her drew her attention to Juniper's position on the couch. She nearly jumped out of her own skin when she discovered what set her blind dog off. "Leonardo?!" She squeaked out. "Wha- what are you doing here? How long have you been there? What if Benji had-?"

Leonardo silenced her with a raise of his hand as Juniper sniffed at him in confusion. "I'm a ninja. I know how to be invisible."

"Why? You hate me." She folded her arms across her chest. "There's no reason for you to be here."

His piercing gaze stilled her. "Actually, there is. I'm here for April's sake. You were the last to see her."

She sighed as she finally moved away from the door. Keeping her gaze stubbornly averted, she walked into the kitchenette. "Raph told me you were still looking for her." She opened the freezer and grabbed the ice cream she was glad to see was still there. "I hope that horrible woman didn't hurt her…" She pulled the lid off as she closed the freezer door with her elbow and just stared into its depths.

"We know something, thanks to that brother of yours."

"What?!" She glanced up with eyes wide.

"Benjamin knows the group that took April."

"No, he's just a volunteer overseas. He helps children. Why would he know anyone affiliated with that… _psycho_ that tried to kill me?!"

"You'll have to ask him that." He stood and walked over to the window. "That group is dangerous. They're trained assassins. And this isn't our first encounter with them." He turned towards her, his stoic expression somehow still intimidating. "What we need is a strong lead. Something to finally get ahead of these guys. I know only one thing that might gives us what we need. If I hadn't dragged you out of that fire, you would be dead. Anaconda planned it that way. So you might know something we don't."

"I don't know… You know more than I do." She shivered as she thought back to that night. "I really don't want to think about it right now." She took a bite of her ice cream for comfort.

"You don't have a choice. The longer it takes to find her, the worse our chances get at finding her alive."

His words built up a horribly empty dread in the pit of her stomach. "If it helps, I guess I can try." She took a big breath before breathing it out, slowly. "You're right that she expected me to…" She couldn't say the word. Not even in her own head. So she spooned out more ice cream until she had the courage to continue. "She mentioned something about getting back at me for a friend of hers. I don't even know anyone she was friends with, but she…"

Leonardo was quiet as he walked over towards her. "Was there anything else? Something that might actually help us."

"Only that… She had a tattoo." She clenched a fist, hoping to force her memory to work. "I know I recognized it from somewhere…" Her eyes suddenly lit up as she grinned. "That woman!" She touched a hand to her neck. Even though the injury healed, the memory was still fresh in her mind. "She had one just like it! Maybe she- no. No, she couldn't be." She turned away as she continued, "He's had her since before all this started. I have to see her. I have to know."

Leonardo caught her arm before she could reach the door. "Who are you talking about?"

She faced him in a start, remembering her promise. "No one! I- I gotta go!"

"Kimberly."

The tone he used froze her. She bit at her bottom lip before turning away. "I don't know her name. Just…" She tugged at one of her braids. "After she attacked me a few months ago, Raph's… kinda held her prisoner in the sewers somewhere..."

He released her immediately with a scowl. "You're staying here. Apparently, I have to talk to my brother." He pulled out his cell as he walked away, leaving Kimberly to shuffle her feet in guilt.

* * *

"What were you even thinking?!"

"I was _thinking,_ we don't need some psycho comin' after us wit' some crack pot vendetta against our father!" Raphael roared. "That fucking _bitch_ attacked me outta nowhere and then went afta' my girl! I know you saw that cut when ya harassed her months ago! That was _her_!"

Leonardo stopped walking and shoved his finger towards his brother. "You should have told me. We could have worked this out together. This is _not_ how we operate. We _don't_ take prisoners."

"What about you and Donny? Don't be a fuckin' hypocrite!" He swatted away his brother's hand, "I knew you wouldn't understand. That's why I neva' told you! I had it covered."

"You call this 'covered'? Come on, Raph! I know you better than this. I thought we had an understanding."

"We do. This? This is my problem."

"No, it isn't. If it involved sensei, than it's a _clan_ problem. We're a _family._ We work _together_."

"You wanna deal wit' that bitch, than go ahead. She pisses me off more than you." He stormed forward and shoved the door open. "After you, fearless."

Leonardo chose not to respond as he entered the room. The first thing he saw were scattered containers that he guessed held food at one time. Shuffling and clanking chains alerted him to the solitary occupant in the room. There was hardly any light, but what little there was glistened off one of the woman's silvery eyes through her dark hair. He approached the woman, ignoring the silent glare, and grabbed her arm, turning it until the light outside the room caught the tattoo prominently displayed on her shoulder.

"Hey, watch it!" She growled, yanking her arm out of his grasp.

"The tattoo. Why do you have it?"

"Wouldn't you like to know. Now, piss off!"

"She ain't gonna talk." Raphael commented from his hunched position against the wall. "Dumb bitch don't know how."

"Fuck you!" She roared, her Yankee accent apparent in her outburst. She jerked her chains as she fought to stand. "You don't know shit!"

Leonardo shot his brother a look before he could retaliate. "Let me handle this." He turned towards the woman. "You _will_ tell us what you know. Some one with a tattoo like yours took a friend of mine. Maybe you know her. She goes by Anaconda."

A note of recognition flickered in her expression before the glare returned. "Your friend's good as dead."

"She ain't dead," Raphael ground out.

"Hurts, don't it?" she sneered. "She's gone. Just like my sister. Karma's a bitch."

"I heard about your sister's passing." Leonardo calmed his tone. "Still, this vendetta against my clan needs to end."

"Never. Carol was innocent, but that _rat_ still chased her down like a monster!"

"He was trying to save her," he corrected. "Viper is your true murderer."

"Don't you _dare_ blame her. She would _never_ hurt my little sister!"

"'Parently she did. Guess you don't know her all that well, huh?" Raphael jabbed.

"No, she told me everything! She wouldn't lie about that!"

"You're a member of Snake Eyes," Leonardo stated. "What do they want with April?"

"How the fuck would I know? You're dumbass friend won't let me leave."

"Fucking bitch! You deserve worse fer what you did to my girl!" Raphael stepped towards her, but stopped at his brother's raised hand.

"Step outside," Leonardo commanded without looking at him.

"Hell no! You gonna let her talk shit?"

"I'm going to let her talk."

"Well, fuck you, too." He stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

Leonardo waited as he adjusted to the darker lighting left behind. Before he addressed the woman, he noted how she pulled her knees to her chest just slightly. "Let's start over." He calmed his tone, adapting a less threatening stance. He knew intimidation would go nowhere. She only seemed to get more defensive. It was time for a different tactic. "My name's Leonardo. What's yours?"

"Rattler."

"That's not your real name, though."

"Nope."

"I see." He sighed. On an impulse, he pulled out the amulet, letting it dangle from its cord before her.

She flinched at the sight of it. "H-how do you have that?! Krait would never let it out of his sight!"

"I had a little help."

"You're so dead. He'll have you killed for stealing that." Her expression hardened even as her posture shifted away from the amulet.

"You're scared of it."

"I'm not scared!" Her fists clenched. "But you _should_ be! If you've seen what it could do…"

"We can help each other. I know Snake Eyes is looking for the other half. It's the logical next step. Does he know where to look?"

"Maybe."

Leonardo sighed as he put the amulet back in its proper place. "I know why you might not want to talk with me right now, but you have to understand something. Your freedom hinges on how honest you are with me _right now_. This is not an ideal situation for either of us, but it doesn't have to be like this. All I ask for is some information."

"You just don't get it, do you?" Rattler growled through gritted teeth. "You _don't_ betray Snake Eyes unless you're suicidal. They'll know. They always do."

"Not this time. It's just us down here."

Her eyes darted about the room. "Cameras, phones; everything's vulnerable with Coatl as his eyes. You think you're safe just because you survived stealing that amulet? It's only a matter of time."

"This is more important." He knelt down opposite her. "My friend's life is at stake. I need to know. If there's even a doubt in your mind about what happened the night your sister lost her life, than maybe it's time you take action against them. You know how they operate. You know what they do. We can stop them. My brother knows about Coatl. He's the reason I'm still here. You don't need to be loyal to them if it's against your morals. Just give me _something._ "

"Why should I? We're enemies, in case you've forgotten."

"If you help me, I'll do the same for you. It'll be mutually beneficial for both of us."

Rattler was silent, her expression distant. She didn't speak for a while as he waited.

"I can't…" Her voice was almost too quiet to hear as she continued. "I really don't know anything." She looked down at her knees as she fisted her hands against them. "The professor… He's the one who knows." She glanced up at him. "He might be why your April is gone. He knows about her work in Costa Rica. He's her translator, after all."

"What does Costa Rica have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with _everything_. That's where legend says the second half resides."

* * *

 **A/N: Now feed that review box for more!**


	9. Missing Piece

**A/N: I decided to post this chapter now that I feel a bit more confident with the progress. Chapter 11 is almost ready to type up :D**

* * *

 **Missing Piece**

The late evening breeze felt cool against Kimberly's skin. The fresh sent of the earlier storm lingered in the air. She breathed it in with a heavy sigh. She couldn't help but wonder what secrets that woman held. Could she really be a part of that evil group that tried to burn her alive?

She paused her brief walk at the corner of her street as she reminisced. Two close calls in only a few months? Benjamin was right. She was a magnet for trouble.

Juniper nudged her hand and Kimberly couldn't help but smile at her perceptive dog. She had to know her master was lost in thought. Those unseeing eyes saw everything. If only Boulevard was the same.

"Bully, heal!" She commanded, fruitlessly. All she gained for her trouble was obnoxious barking as the obstinate dog completely ignored her. She yanked on his leash to the clicking of claws against concrete as Juniper joined in on the barking. "Boulevard-!"

A flash of movement caught her eye a second before she was on the ground. She blinked confused eyes as she moved to get up, but strong arms kept her pinned. "Dammit, Kimi!"

"Benji?! What's going on?" Kimberly turned towards her brother as he jumped to his feet, his hand reaching for hers. "I thought you went home."

He whistled, sharply, grabbing at the leashes as Boulevard ran towards them at the sound. "We have to get indoors. Hurry."

It was then that she noticed the goggles he wore over his eyes. "What are those for? What's happening? Benji?!"

"We'll talk later." He glanced back at her with an intense frown. "I know you have a lot of questions."

"Is this about how you know something about that group that took April?"

He held the door of her building open for her in silence, pushing the goggles over his forehead. He gave the dark sidewalk one more look before closing the door behind them. "I knew this would happen." Benjamin cursed as he lead her to a far corner of the lobby. "They _never_ allow witnesses. I need to get you out of this city."

"I'm not going anywhere."

He bent down until he was at eye level with her and griped her shoulders. "I wish I didn't have to uproot your life like this, but they _will_ kill you. If I had known you were anywhere _near_ O'Neil before all this, I would have come sooner. That woman's a magnet for trouble."

She pulled away from him at that. "April's my friend." She glared at him. "It's not like it's _her_ fault this all happened."

"You could have died that night. You have no idea how lucky you are." His stony gaze matched his tone. A fact that only confused his sister's image of him.

"It wasn't luck." She turned away, shoving her hands in the large pockets of her hoodie. "You don't have to freak out over me. I have a boyfriend who does that already."

"Oh yeah. The vigilante." He scoffed. "You could do better." One hand closed in a fist. "The _phantoms_ can't protect you. Only I can."

"Phantoms? How-? I don't think I…" She put a hand to her chin, trying to remember if she let something slip. _I didn't tell him… right?_

"I work for the government, Kimi. I know what they are. By name. That phone call was all I needed." His huff nearly came out as a growl. "I still can't believe you fell for the worst of them!"

"Don't say that! He's not!" Kimberly shot back.

"You shouldn't associate with that kind of riff-raff. I wish you would just let me take you out of this city before the inevitable happens. Maybe find someone else who isn't playing such a deadly game. You're my little sister; I don't want you to wind up hurt."

"Funny. Leonardo warned me against the same for his brother's sake. I bet you two would get along well. You got that same 'big brother protects' thing going on. But you know what, Benji? I love Raph. I can't break it off now."

He sighed, wearily. "Maybe so."

"When did you start working for the government like this anyway? That's not what you told me last year."

"I haven't told you a lot of things, Pippi. Many of the things I do require a _government clearance_ just to talk about." He stood to his full height and glanced out the nearby window.

"What are you so worried about, anyway?"

"I'm making sure Moccasin gave up the fight." He shot a glance at her. "That's who shot at you out there."

"Moccasin? Shot at? What?"

He sighed. "Of course you didn't notice the sniper. Kimi, you've become a target for assassination by Snake Eyes."

"What?!" She looked out the window herself. "There was a sniper? Where?"

He pulled her away and turned her to face him. "Don't do that! He could still be out there!"

"Just how much do you know about those guys, anyway?"

"Too much. If they knew how much I know, I'd be dead already." His hand griped the shirt over his chest.

"Then you can help us!" She grinned, bouncing a bit in excitement. "Then we can definitely find April and take Snake Eyes down!"

"No. I'm not helping _vigilantes_." He spat out the last word in disgust. "This is _my_ case. _I'll_ take them down _myself._ "

"Why are you so against working together? They might know things you don't. I mean, they might have someone who knows everything. Leonardo's talking to her right now. You can't get a better lead than that."

"What are you talking about?" His expression hardened.

"The woman who cut my neck last month." She touched the scar as she continued. "They have her locked up right now."

"This is exactly why I disapprove of those who take the law into their own hands." His hands balled into fists. "If only the police force in this crime-ridden city weren't too lazy to do anything about it."

"That's not fair. They risk their own lives to save others. If it wasn't for them, I would have died in that fire. If you just work together, Snake Eyes won't stand a chance." She took out her shell cell. "Just try, okay?"

"Only to find out who their hostage is."

"Awesome!" She grinned as she pressed her boyfriend's speed dial.

* * *

The route to Kimberly's apartment was made in silence. The kind that Raphael was all too willing to let fester. He couldn't believe his brother's lack of sense. He glanced back, scowling at the black haired devil running just behind him. He knew Leonardo was ready in case she tried something, but it didn't help his nerves in the slightest. She shouldn't have come with them. He would even accept if she was tied up or something. Just because she didn't have weapons didn't mean she wasn't dangerous. How could his brother not know that?

Maybe it wouldn't have bothered him as much if they weren't heading to his girlfriend's place. She had already sent Kimberly to the hospital once already. She better not try again. He knew he would be tempted to do something he would regret if she did. This was the worst idea ever.

Upon reaching the window to her apartment, he quickly stepped inside. Kimberly pounced on him as soon as his feet landed on the carpeted floor. She gave him a quick peck on his cheek before Rattler stepped in behind him.

"Why is she here?" Kimberly asked.

"I didn't want to leave her down there alone." Leonardo answered as he hopped in behind her. "Don't worry. She won't do anything." He twirled a kunai in his hand. "This is only a precaution."

"Oh, she'll try something, alright. She can't help herself." Raphael stated, keeping his girl on the other side of him.

"Don't even start," Rattler ground out, fists clenched.

"Or what? You gonna prove me right?"

"You're not exactly helping matters, provoking her like that." Kimberly said with a hand on his arm. "If you just give her a chance…"

"She could have killed you."

"Grief can make a person do horrible things." She shrugged.

"I don't get how you're so okay with this."

"People are not inherently bad. Everyone has their reasons."

"It's not worth trying to change her mind. My sister's always been like that." The new voice drew Raphael's attention to the couch. Benjamin didn't bother to stand. Instead he glowered at them from across the room. Raphael instantly decided he didn't like him.

"You gotta problem?"

"Quite a few, actually." Benjamin's gaze dropped to Raphael's arm around his sister's waist. "But there's more important business to take care of at the moment. Why don't you bring that Snake Eyes informant over here and we can discuss the arrangement. I hear she's a chatty one. That means she's new to the organization and I can use that."

"You mean _we_ can use it," Raphael corrected. "Who says we need you, anyway?"

"Play nice, Raph. He's my big brother." Kimberly spoke up.

"You're Benjamin, right?" Leonardo stepped forward, indicating Rattler should follow within his sight. "I agreed to come for one reason only. We could use all the resources we can get. This group is dangerous and they're playing with powerful artifacts that shouldn't be messed with. We need to take them down and fast."

"I agree." Benjamin bowed his head. "But this isn't your fight. As I told my sister, I need to do this myself."

"I heard about your partner. A vendetta will lead you nowhere. If you want to bring them down, you need to play this smart. Tell me what you have and I'll tell you Rattler's story."

"You don't understand." He pulled dog tags from under his shirt and clenched them. "She was more than just my partner. I devoted my life to finding her murderers. Still, I have nothing on their leader. Taipan may be their loudest player, but I've got nothing concrete."

Rattler snickered at the name.

"Ya got somethin' ta say over there?" Raphael growled.

"Taipan is the _least_ of your problems," she said with a smirk. "I thought this guy was smart."

"Tell me what you know, then," Benjamin demanded.

"Not with that attitude."

"Krait's the one in charge." Leonardo answered for her. "He's the one holding all the cards. I should have figured it out sooner. It was his place that held the amulet. Taipan's just a cover."

"He's still someone to fear." Rattler folded her arms across her chest as she looked away. "You don't mess with him."

"That won't stop us. We've already gained a foothold against Coatl's firewalls. We'll find out more with my brother's skill as a hacker."

"Impossible," Benjamin cut in. "No one can best him. Even with government resources. We've tried."

"You don't know my brother very well, then." Leonardo turned to face him. "It was his skill that allowed me to infiltrate one of Krait's bases."

"Even more reason my little sister shouldn't have anything to do with you. You've already made a target of yourselves. Coatl doesn't take failure well."

"She ain't gonna be in danger." Raphael interjected.

"It's too late for that. She almost got shot because of all this!"

"Benji, please." Kimberly sighed, stopping her boyfriend's retort before he could voice it. "I'm fine, _really_. I have awesome people protecting me."

"No one can protect you forever. Not when you practically prance around in their hunting grounds." Benjamin stood in a burst of movement, his hands clenched. In only a few long strides, he reached Raphael face to face. He was taller and the proximity made his skin crawl. "And you only make things worse."

Raphael tensed in his anger, his teeth bared as he felt the finger on his chest. "Back off."

"Benji!" Kimberly pushed against her brother. "Don't do this right now!"

"We don't have time for this." Leonardo's tone was a warning Raphael knew wasn't just directed at Benjamin. "We need to get back to what we're here to discuss for April's sake."

"The antiques shop owner?" Benjamin backed up to look over at him. "You're an optimistic bunch, huh? They don't take prisoners."

"I saw that fire bird leave wit' her, so yeah. They do." Raphael said.

"I see that." His gaze landed on the healing burns on Raphael's arm. "That doesn't explain why they would change their modus operandi for one woman."

"There's a bigger plot lead by Krait. That's what we're working on pinning down." Leonardo said with a look at his brother.

Raphael huffed and turned towards the window, giving his girl a gentle tug to follow. "I'll be on tha' roof if ya need me." He said in a low voice.

"Not with her! Moccasin could still be out there!" Benjamin snapped out behind him.

"My brother won't let anything happen to her," Leonardo cut him off before he could object more. " _But_ , maybe it's best if you take her to the lair instead. If she's a target…"

"Ain't no place safer than home." Raph nodded as he slipped out through the window. "Climb up." He jerked a thumb at his back and waited for Kimberly to wrap her arms around him before he jumped. Seamlessly, he leaped from the neighboring fire escape and back in a quick, controlled fall. He didn't stop when his feet touched the ground. He popped the manhole cover up and slid down the ladder into the sewers below.

He paused at the end to let her slip off his back before stepping away.

"I'm sorry about my brother. I didn't think he'd act like that." His girlfriend said, still hovering by the ladder.

"Ain't your fault."

He heard her come up beside him. "Is someone going to bring my dogs down? Or are they staying in the apartment?"

"Angel could take 'em. I don't think either of 'em would like our exit." He slowly started the walk to the lair. "We better get going."

"At least there's good news. You know where April probably is." She practically bounced into his view beside him. "And you have Benji! He's going to be a big help getting her back. Maybe he's not who I thought he was, but he's CIA so he's bound to have resources you can use."

"Maybe." He kept his gaze forward, glaring into the near darkness ahead. He still couldn't believe the chances that his girl's big brother could be a government type. The hatred and disapproval the man displayed was nothing like his first introduction to the woman beside him. And he didn't like it one bit.

* * *

 **A/N: Now you know the drill. Feed the review box for more! **


	10. Costa Rica

**A/N: Welcome to the first April scene since she was captured! I've been waiting to post this for a while now, but it had a lot of cleaning up to go through before it was ready for reading consumption. So enjoy everyone!**

* * *

 **Costa Rica**

It was disorienting to wake up in a different place than expected. Especially when the last thing April remembered was her shop in flames. ' _That's going to be another hit to my insurance. If only there was a multi-disaster discount. I'd be paying pennies at this rate.'_

She shifted, only for the small movement to set off a bout of nausea. Squeezing her eyes shut, she waited for it to pass. ' _You'd think I'd have an immunity to stuff like this by now.'_ With more caution this time, she rolled onto her back, only a little surprised at the coarse rope around her wrists and ankles. She blinked her eyes open to a darkness of a different kind. Faint outlines in the shadows told her she was in a small room.

"Ms. April?"

A soft whisper beside her gave her a minor start. She whirled around and stared into the thick shadows, barely able to make out the figure. "Professor? I thought you were on vacation."

"Keep your voice down. They might hear." Professor Yaxley quickly shushed her. "I'm so sorry about this, Ms. April. I've really made a mess of things. You shouldn't be here. It's all my fault."

As April's eyes adjusted to the darkness, she noticed something that gave her hope. "You're not tied up like I am. If you untie me, we can escape."

"No, no, I couldn't possibly!" He backed up with his hands raised. "Our captors are monsters! They'll kill us without a second's remorse. Our predicament is even worse while they have my daughter! I can't help you. They'll kill her for sure…"

"Who are they?"

He glanced around, wildly, before approaching her once again. "They call themselves Snake Eyes," He whispered. "They're assassins; murderers for sport and profit. Each member is heavily skilled in their craft. I've seen two of them here already. There's no point in running. We'll be killed before we take even a step towards freedom."

"How'd you get mixed up in all this?" She frowned.

"They saw my research. I've spent many years studying the Ig'drlk language. I'm probably the only person on Earth who can translate it. They manipulated me; forced me to find the first for them. I didn't know what they wanted it for until it was too late. My poor daughter…" He folded forward, his hands threading through his thinning curls.

"It's alright, Professor. Just tell me, _what_ did they want?"

"The Mind Stone. It was never meant for human hands. It was exclusively created for the Qetho and Gjoln to share their greatest attributes, along with the Power Stone. The Mind Stone practically destroyed my daughter's mind. She'll never be the same again. And it's all my fault…"

"We'll figure this out. You just have to have hope."

"They are holding my daughter as leverage over me. There is no hope."

A curtain parted, exploding dappled light into the small space. "Finally awake, Sleeping Beauty?" A Latino man asked before stepping inside what April now realized was the back of an army Land Rover. "It's about time Viper's concoction wore off. I've been waiting to introduce myself."

In a sudden movement, he grabbed April by her bound ankles and dragged her, unceremoniously, out of the truck. She hit the ground hard with a pained gasp. She struggled to sit up, but he didn't give her any chance to recover. He caught her by her shirt's collar and yanked her to her feet. "Welcome to your final days. You may call me Taipan. I'm the one in charge of your life expectancy."

"Taipan," another man called as he approached. "I have the tablet."

The Latino glanced over to face the new arrival with a grin. "Ah, there you are, Cobra. Perfect timing." He turned back to April and drew her closer until she could feel his breath on her face. "Now, you are going to help us find the Power Stone. If you resist, you'll find we don't play nice."

"How am I supposed to know anything about that stone or whatever," she seethed. "I've never heard about it _or_ your group before."

"Snake Eyes is a secret organization, so that's a compliment," he sneered. "As for the stone, you know more than you think. Cobra, pull up the intel."

Cobra, a shorter man with a pronounced beard, stepped into her vision as he scrolled through something on the tablet. He turned it to face her as he spoke, "Coatl knows the truth."

April glared as she watched the documents and photos as they appeared on the screen. They all related to her trip to Costa Rica. A client had employed her to find a lost relic in an old Mayan temple. She remembered when she had arrived at the location, the temple was already ransacked. It took her longer to find where the piece had ended up by talking to the locals, but she managed to trace it down in the end. So, how does an empty temple relate to an alien stone? "That Coatl guy must really like invading people's privacy."

"Be careful what you say, niña," Taipan said. "Coatl's got a lock on your friends and he doesn't take insults lightly." With that he tossed her to the ground. "So now you'll tell me where you found that temple."

"The temple's got nothing left of value in it," she hissed as she sat up. "You'll find nothing inside."

"Wrong." He kicked her back down and turned to Cobra.

"This message," Cobra stopped scrolling at a picture of a wall with foreign marks scratched into the stone.

"Read it aloud for us, _Professor_." Taipan shoved Professor Yaxley forward.

"Uh…" The professor removed his glasses, visibly shaking, and took his time cleaning them. "Well, let me see…" Replacing his glasses, he looked close at the etchings. "It's a warning. It mentions the Power Stone and how it brought ruin to the Mayan priest who wielded it. Eventually, it was laid to rest in a secret chamber of the temple."

"The temple you discovered," he said.

"Yeah, yes, it says the very same temple," Yaxley agreed, backing away.

"What makes you think I'll tell _you_ anything?" April glared at the Latino.

"We're assassins, niña. We'll kill everyone you care about one at a time until you do." Taipan gave Yaxley a rough pat on his back that dislodged the professor's glasses. "Isn't that right, professor? I sure hope Python's being gentle with your _hermosa_ daughter. And your wife. I wonder if she's still breathing."

"You're a heartless bastard," Yaxley seethed.

"Keep acting like the good little pawn you are and things will go well for you. You need to be a good example for our newest asset." With that, he walked off with Cobra.

When they were a good distance away, April shifted back into a sitting position. "Professor?" She asked, "What do they have on your wife?"

"A cure." He ducked his head. "She's dying. Today's science can't heal her, but Snake Eyes has a way. They'll make her better…"

April frowned, watching the broken man before her practically crumble to the ground. She knew there wasn't a single word she could say that would give him hope. And that fact only made her more determined than ever to get them both free from those monsters' reach.

* * *

There was a significant benefit to meeting Kimberly's eldest brother. Benjamin's government clearance granted him access to a military jet. In addition, he was a certified pilot. Both of those factors made it that much easier to leave the country without being spotted. Still, it wasn't enough to completely dispel Leonardo's cautionary nature. His reliance on Benjamin was one of necessity. It was unnerving to think he was in a plane, miles above land, with two strangers.

He glanced beside him at Rattler. The tall woman beside him was leaned forward, her black hair falling to shield her face. He frowned at her tense shoulders. She almost looked afraid. As the plane rattled beneath his seat, her hand gripped her knee so tightly, her knuckles turned white. Was it because of the plane?

"Rattler?"

She didn't look up, or even acknowledge him. Instead, she merely turned her head away from him.

"It's just turbulence." Leonardo glanced at the pilot.

"I'm not scared," she hissed, but the tremor in her voice betrayed her.

He sighed. "Close your eyes."

"What?" She whipped her head up to stare at him.

"Close your eyes." He met her gaze, stoically. "It'll help."

"How do you figure that?" She glared at him before looking back down. "This is ridiculous."

"Just focus on your breathing. Nothing else. Don't allow distractions to disrupt your concentration."

"This is so awesome!" Michelangelo's excited voice drew his brother's attention. "We're so high up!"

"Stop messing around, Shell-for Brains," Raphael growled as he pulled him away from the window. "This isn't a vacation."

"Who says it can't be?" He raised a brow. "Come on, Raphy! We don't get to do this often. We should have fun with it!"

' _Enter the distractions…'_ Leonardo shook his head as his brothers continued to bicker amongst themselves. A few persistent nudges from Michelangelo earned the jokester a hard shove from the hothead.

"Damn it, Mikey! Quit that!" Raphael snapped. "I ain't in tha mood."

"Missing Kimi, huh?" Mikey sobered up. "She'll be fine, bro. Sensei's keeping her company."

"Just get," he grumbled.

Leonardo turned away from them and frowned when his face landed on Donatello sitting separate from everyone. His genius brother was staring out the window, even more quiet than usual. The sight steered him to stand and join his brother. Silence stretched between them as his genius brother kept his gaze firmly on the small window.

"How are you holding up?" Leonardo asked, breaking the silence with a glance over at his brother.

Donatello shrugged. "Been better." His gaze darted towards Leo's belt with a frown. "I messed up."

"You did," Leonardo agreed. "But that doesn't matter now."

"I let that amulet mess with my head. I'm fairly sure that matters enough." There was a bitter edge to his brother's voice.

"It won't happen again."

"No, it won't. Ever." His gaze darkened. "That thing is dangerous. The temptation of all that knowledge; I can't believe I didn't notice it before… What it was doing."

"I should have kept it from the beginning." Leonardo turned away. "Then you wouldn't have had to deal with that at all."

"Don't be ridiculous, Leo. I shouldn't have let myself be tempted."

"Well it's in the past now." He faced his brother with a stern look. "I need you with us. Alright?"

"I'm here. Really. I'm just dealing with the worst withdrawal migraine ever. It'll pass. Eventually."

Leonardo made to respond but a boisterous whoop from the front of the plane stole his attention.

"We're flying in style!" Michelangelo exclaimed. "This is awesome!"

"Will you _sit down_?" Benjamin snapped.

"If I do that, then how can I talk to my best friend's big brother, huh? She's always talking about how awesome you are! You got epic piloting skills. Is there anything else you can do?"

"Are you always this frustratingly impudent?"

"Does this plane go any faster? What's this button do?"

"Don't touch that!" Benjamin's voice raised in anger.

"I need to take care of this." Leonardo left Donatello's side and walked up behind Michelangelo. "Mikey, how about you leave the man who's keeping us in the air alone, alright?"

"Alright, fine." Mikey stepped back from the controls. "Bye for now, Kimi's brother!"

Leonardo waited for him to walk back to his seat before addressing Benjamin. "How much longer until we arrive?"

"Another hour. We've just entered Guatemalan airspace."

* * *

 **A/N: And now it's back to writing. Feed that review box!**


	11. Incoming

**A/N:** **Here's a long one for you to enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Incoming**

It was a relief when Rattler finally exited the plane. Even if she did have to endure the humiliation of her hands bound before her. Anything was better than that flying death trap. She preferred life with both feet on the ground. Flying was unnatural.

"Thanks for the ride, Kimi's brother!" Michelangelo's excited voice reached her.

"If you insist on talking to me, then use my name. It's _Benjamin_ ," came the frustrated response. "I'm just glad to be done with it. Do you have an off button? You're worse than Frey." He touched a hand to his head with a scowl.

"Unfortunately, he doesn't." Donatello shrugged.

Rattler silently watched the proceedings with a scowl. It would be great when she was done with the lot of them. Her gaze inadvertently landed on the clan's leader. His actions didn't make sense to her. They were enemies. She wanted his father dead. And yet he made the plane ride easier to bear. What would drive him to do that?

As she watched, a light glowed from inside a pouch on his belt. He reacted instantly, removing the glowing amulet from its hiding place with a surprised look on his face. The gem embedded in the marble-like stone pulsated with the glow, its frequency changing depending on the direction it faced. "That's different."

"Yeah, it tends to glow like that." Donatello turned away from it, much like how Rattler wished she could do as well.

"It pro'bly wants to be complete again after all those years," Rattler supplied. "The other half must be close."

"So, it's like a compass pointing the way?" Michelangelo asked. "Or some kinda radar?"

"I guess." Rattler shrugged.

"If it is indeed guiding us in the right direction, then it will make this that much easier." Leonardo glanced over at Donatello. "Are you going to be alright with this?"

"I'll be fine."

"Then let's get going."

"Are you coming with, Kimi's brother?" Michelangelo asked Benjamin.

"No way am I traveling with a bunch of lawless mutants." Benjamin glared at him. "I'll stay with the plane."

"You're not like your sister at all," Michelangelo commented.

"You're right. I'm not." Benjamin turned away to board his plane. "Now go away, you nuisance."

"You're coming with me." Raphael's voice startled Rattler. She didn't see him come up behind her until he roughly grabbed her by her arm.

She yanked against his hold, immediately. "Let go o' me!" She hissed. He smirked before letting her fall back to the ground. She glared up at him as she slowly stood herself back up.

"Raph," Leonardo intoned.

His brother looked over at him. "She was askin' fer it."

"If you have such a problem with her, just leave her to me."

"I don't need a babysitter!" Rattler growled.

"Unfortunately, until we can trust you, I can't let you wander off." Leonardo approached her. "We're too near the enemy in an unknown territory to take any risks."

Her glare remained on him, but she didn't argue. She knew she couldn't change her predicament. But when they caught up to Snake Eyes, then she could make her move.

* * *

Days felt like weeks to April, even though the sun filtering through the canopy of trees above gave her no doubt how much time had truly passed since waking up in this hell. She passed the time watching her captors closely, hoping for any possible openings to escape. It wasn't going to be simple. She knew that. She was in another country! Getting home to her small apartment in New York felt like an impossibility. It was only a small comfort that she didn't have to contend with an obstacle like an ocean, but Costa Rica was still a great distance from the United States. It would take more than her wits to make it that far without a passport.

The militia force that Snake Eyes used as extra muscle didn't instill any confidence, either. They were all highly trained brutes with itchy trigger fingers. Just one of them spotting her in her bid for freedom could spell her death. It didn't matter if Snake Eyes wanted her alive. She knew their type. Their 'shoot first; ask questions later' mentality was blatantly obvious. It would be suicide to try anything without a solid plan.

It wasn't like she could run very fast, either. They gave her slack in the rope tied around her ankles, but it was only enough to allow her to take short steps before it grew taut. Running would just make it way too easy for it to trip her up and she wasn't willing to go through that embarrassment. At least she had her hands bound in front, now, to catch herself in case she _did_ trip. Taipan quickly learned it was easier to give her use of her hands than contend with the alternative. April shivered at the memory of him trying to feed her. ' _That guy is such a creep_.'

The humidity in the air left a sheen of sweat against her skin. April brushed her arm against her forehead before taking a quick sip of water from a flask they had provided for her. They couldn't let their 'guide' die, even if she still vehemently refused to help them. They probably thought she would eventually become as yielding as Yaxley; a sign they didn't know her at all.

She glanced over at the professor and frowned at the weary droop of his shoulders. She slowly approached him, tipping her head to better view the photograph he gripped, limply, in his hand. It depicted the professor, a woman with long blonde hair and a young girl of maybe seven or eight joyfully waving at the camera.

"Is that your family?" She asked as she sat next to him.

Yaxley jumped at her voice, his glasses nearly tumbling off his face. With a shaking hand, he pushed his glasses further up his nose as he turned toward her. "Oh, it's just you." His frazzled gaze relaxed when he focused on her before turning back towards the picture. "Yes. My wife, Estella, and my daughter, Katarina."

"You mean 'Stella'?" She looked closer at the picture as comprehension dawned on her. "Like 'Stella Darling'? The actress?"

He chuckled. "Yes, Stella kept her maiden name for her career. It kept us out of the tabloids."

"I never would have guessed."

"It _is_ hard to believe, I know. An intellectual like me with a socialite like her. She's my life. My everything. It took every once of my willpower to survive her diagnosis. My daughter is probably the only reason I did. I needed to keep going for her sake."

"How old is your daughter now?"

"Twenty-three. She had her whole life in front of her before those monsters broke her. She wanted to be an actress like her mother. Probably would be, too, if things had gone differently."

"You've really had it rough. I didn't realize."

"No." He removed his glasses and tried to discreetly wipe away the tears. "No, how could you? You shouldn't have gotten involved in this. It's my hell. Not yours."

"Don't worry about it, Professor." April gave him a stern look. "Now that I _am_ involved, I can help you. We'll make this work out in our favor. I can promise you that."

"Don't make promises that you can't keep." He shook his head before sighing. "Are you still with that young man? 'Casey', right?"

"No," she responded as she looked down at her lap and balled her fists against her thighs. "He's gone off to God knows where without even a _single_ phone call. Not that I care. I'm better off without him, anyway."

"You two sounded close. I'm surprised."

"Yeah." She burst out a hollow laugh. "We almost had a kid of our own. He never even noticed."

"You were pregnant?" He looked up at her.

"Was. Miscarriage…" She squeezed her eyes shut at the word. "Two months in and then I lost it." It was still hard for her to voice it, even months later. "It's probably for the best. Casey would be a horrible father. Plus, I'd probably still be pregnant now if I didn't lose it. That would only complicate things more."

"You would be surprised how fatherhood could change a man, but I won't question you about it any longer. I can tell how much it still brings you pain."

Before another word could be spoken between the two, a commotion among their captors caught April's attention. "Wait here. I'm going to check out what's happening." Without waiting for his response, she quickly slinked over to the tent set up in the center of the militia's camp. She knew Taipan and Cobra would be inside of it, so whatever was happening had to be big. Making as if to fill her water flask, she listened to the voices coming from it.

"-Impossible!" Taipan's Latino accent was in full force in his rage.

"Careful there," Cobra's voice sounded next. "You talk like that to Coatl and Krait might come down on _you_."

" _Mierda,_ " Taipan cursed. "He needs me. Without me, he's exposed."

"And Coatl's only ever failed him once. With that track record, he's practically a god."

"This is true," another male voice stated. The electronic edge to it hinted that the new speaker wasn't physically in the tent with them. Maybe a cellphone on speaker on a laptop? "I _am_ a god. An internet god with a throne made of homemade viruses and spyware. I see and hear everything, so you better watch your back. Unlike yours truly, _your_ track record's gone downhill since Band ān. So, unless you want me to inform Krait precisely _who_ nearly exposed us back then, you should play nice."

The way the man talked about viruses suggested Coatl himself. ' _That's_ his _voice, isn't it? Coatl. The man Donny was using every hacking skill he had to keep back.'_

"Egotistical _bastardo_ ," Taipan grumbled. "Just tell me where they landed so I can send my men to wipe them out for good!"

" _Your_ men? You mean those militia pawns you hired?" Coatl laughed. "Those wannabes are nothing. Did you forget just _one_ of them took down Python? The guy's practically a brick wall. Don't be an idiot, Tai. Send Cobra or Viper. They might actually have a chance."

"This is _my_ mission, Coatl. _Mine_. Not yours."

"Have it your way, then. I'll be watching when you inevitably fail once again. I'll send you their coordinates. If you happen to accomplish your goal by some miracle, give the purple one the special treatment. He needs to be knocked down a few pegs."

April froze as she realized who they were talking about. ' _The guys are_ here _?! I hope they're all alright._ She glanced over at the tent. _How_ could _they be when the enemy already knows where they are? Please don't get caught. You guys might be my only chance of getting out of this mess…'_

* * *

They moved through the forest carefully. The thick foliage slowed their pace considerably, but Leonardo didn't want to leave a trace that could be followed. He kept the amulet raised, marveling at its almost magnetic attachment to its missing half. He would never have guessed the benefit it held when he chose to take it with him. He just didn't want to leave it behind in case it made trouble for Master Splinter and the girl who held his brother's heart.

"Where do you think the other amulet is, exactly?" Michelangelo asked from behind him.

"Well, it ain't gonna jus' be lyin' around someplace in tha open." Raphael responded.

"You've been here before, right, Leo?" The youngest asked next. "Did you see anything like it in your travels?"

"That was a few years ago, Mikey." Donatello spoke up from the rear of the group. "If it was found then, I doubt it would still be there."

"For the record, no. I didn't see anything like it." Leonardo said to settle the matter before Michelangelo could say more.

"This is torture," Rattler gripped. "Why do I even haff to be here?"

"No way we'd letcha stay in tha city fer a free shot at sensei and Kimi." Raphael shot back at her.

"I could care less about _her_ ," she seethed. "I just want tha damn _rat_."

"I've _told_ you." Leonardo glared over at her. "He's not your enemy. Viper _lied_."

"Why should I take _your_ word over that of my league?"

"I know there's no reason for you to trust my word, but I hope you will someday. If only to see the truth for your sister's benefit."

"Don't even _mention_ 'er. Yo' don't know my sister or what she would wont."

"Why waste yer breath on that piece o' trash, Leo?" Raphael cut in. "She ain't worth it."

"Harsh, bro," Michelangelo frowned. "It's not like she's as bad as Bishop or Shredder."

"She held a dagger to Kimi's throat. How much more proof do ya did that she's bad news?"

"If I wanted her dead, yo' would have found her corpse that night," Rattler coldly stated. "As an assassin, I don't leave witnesses."

"Why you-!" Raphael charged at her, stopped only by Michelangelo's quick intervention. The youngest held him back before Donatello moved in to help put distance between the two fighters.

"It's not the time for this," Leonardo intoned.

"You're lucky I didn't," Rattler instigated. "You got to keep the little breakable doll." She looked to enjoy the rage she sparked in the hothead.

"I'll kill you, ya bitch!" Raphael growled, struggling against his brothers' hold on him.

Leonardo moved to intervene when a feeling of dread suddenly came over him. He froze, hissing a warning to his clan for silence. His gaze darted about the surrounding trees as he quickly stashed the amulet back in his belt's pouch. The silence that surrounded the group felt off. Even though he couldn't see the threat hidden amongst the foliage, he knew it was there. His hand gripped the hilt of his katana as he took a step back.

Without warning, a shock wave rent the air, blasting Leonardo off his feet in a hail of debris with a breathtaking force. It slammed him against the ground and a loud crunch sent pain exploding through his arm. He laid there as he struggled to regain his senses. His ears rang as the muted sound reached him. He needed to get up. The danger was still present. He had to see if his brothers escaped the blast. He could only just make out their voices through his distorted hearing, but it was enough to get him moving.

He attempted to push himself off the ground only to collapse back down with a strangled cry when the pain in his arm intensified. Blinking past his darkened vision, he quickly found the cause and cursed his luck. _'A bear-trap? Seriously?'_ The cruel contraption trapped his arm right above the wrist with its sharpened teeth. Much more carefully this time, he pushed himself up onto his knees, keeping slack in the trap's short chain. _'This is embarrassing…'_

"Leo!" Raphael's frantic voice drew his attention to his brother's tentative approach. Before he could get within a few feet from him, gunshots rang out, spraying dirt between them. He cursed as he swiftly retreated out of range.

"Raph!" Leonardo tried prying the trap open, but it was no use. He barely gained an inch before it snapped together again, sending searing pain flooding his senses.

Laughter echoed out of the surrounding forest, punctuated by chatter in a foreign language. Leonardo glared at the approaching voices, feeling way too exposed. The laughing man stepped out of the tree line first, followed by his men in full green tactical gear and guns slung over their shoulders. Their leader stopped just shy of Leonardo's striking range and grinned. "Look at that, _muchachos_! We already caught ourselves one and we didn't even need to lift a finger. You know, I'm thinking this one's that interfering 'Ghost of the Jungle' _monstruo_ that gave us trouble a few years back. How about that?"

The title sent a chill down Leonardo's back as he thought back to the last time he was in Costa Rica. He remembered trying to protect a village from the militia forces who were extorting them. If these guys were from that same group, Leonardo was certain he was in for trouble. He shifted to a better position in case any of them got too close. Even though he knew he was an easy target, he refused to go down easy. ' _At least I can get a good few hits in before they ultimately take me down.'_

The man bent down, brandishing his gun. "Remember this, Ghost?" He pointed to a scar marring his face. With a burst of movement, the leader aimed and fired his gun. The bullet shot passed Leonardo, the heat of it breezing against the side of his face. If he hadn't been dodging, it would have found its mark.

"You missed," Rattler commented from somewhere to his right. The militia leader reacted immediately by aiming his gun at her next. "Are you seriously aiming a gun at an assassin?" She continued. "I'm with Snake Eyes, yoo idiot. Shoot me and yo' as good as dead."

"You're with _los serpientes_?"

She turned to show off the tattoo on her shoulder. "So yoo do know of 'em. Did they set yoo up to this? How about yoo take me to their base and we'll pretend like yoo didn't almost shoot Taipan's girl."

"Oh, so you must be Rattler then. The boss sure would be happy to see you." The man leaned his gun against his shoulder. "Unfortunately, _chica_ , we still have a job to complete. The boss needs us to take care of his pest problem." He turned back towards Leonardo. "After we take care of the others, I plan on taking my time with this one."

"Leave my brothers out of this," Leonardo growled. "Don't even _touch_ them."

"This _monstruo_ is funny." He laughed before giving an order in Spanish to his men. The troop immediately encircled Leonardo and took cautious steps toward him.

"Back off," Leonardo growled as he tensed in preparation. _'This can't end well. If only I could just get free of this trap, I'd have a chance.'_ He glanced towards the tree line, knowing his brothers were still nearby. Just as expected, a slew of shuriken shot out from the shadows. Several of the men surrounding him cried out, but it wasn't enough to stop them all. In desperation, Leonardo pulled at the chain with his free hand, hoping to dislodge the anchor tethering him to the ground. Anyone who got too close earned a swift kick in retaliation.

" _Half of you get the other freaks!"_ The leader addressed his men in Spanish. _"We need them all!"_

Gunshots rang out into the shadows, distracting Leonardo from his task. He looked up as worry over his brothers blocked out everything else. "No!" Before he could say any more, sudden pain shot through his head, blurring his vision as he was knocked to the ground. The force of it jerked against the bear trap's short chain, causing its teeth to rip through more of his skin. As the pain overwhelmed him, he wasn't given a chance to recover before a boot shoved his head further into the muddy terrain.

"We have the Ghost!" The militia leader called out to the surrounding forest. "Stop hiding and show yourselves!"

"Don't!" Leonardo yelled out. "Just run!"

The boot scraped against his skull for the outburst. " _Silencio!_ "

"You got yourselves a real fighter there, boys," Rattler commented dryly as she bent down into his view. "You could just kill him right here and save yourselves some trouble in the future."

"That's too easy."

"Get off of me!" Leonardo growled.

"Stop struggling, _monstruo!"_

"Then let me put him down for you." Rattler pressed her finger against his neck that prickled his senses.

' _Pressure points?'_ He couldn't fight the paralyzing touch. It wasn't long before his vision went black.

* * *

 **A/N:** **A little bit of a cliffhanger there, huh? Feed that review box for more! Now I need to get writing. I'm catching up to myself again...**


	12. Brutality

**A/N: Though I have yet to finish writing the chapter following this one, I feel I can afford to post this anyway.**

* * *

 **Brutality**

With each hour that passed by since overhearing her captors, April's dread grew. Her friends were coming for her. That should be a _good_ thing. It would have been, too, if she hadn't found out through her enemy. She wanted to believe they would stay out of trouble, but the odds were stacked against them. _'I need to get out of here. I can't let them get hurt because of me.'_

She glanced around at the militia grunts lounging about the encampment. If she was quick, she could easily outsmart them. They were just hired guns, after all. She's dealt with worse. As her gaze landed on the middle tent, she frowned. _'It's them I'm worried about.'_

Cobra carried grenades and bomb materials in belts draped, crisscrossing, over his chest. His skill in bomb-making scared her. She wouldn't doubt the surrounding area was riddled with bomb traps. More than a few times, she saw the explosions in the distance. She would need to be hyper-vigilante if she wanted to stay alive.

Taipan had his daggers and who knows what else hidden in the long, though sleaveless, trench coat he refused to take off even in the blazing heat. She didn't know what it was about him, but he scared her the most. There was something about the way he looked at her that turned her stomach. She knew he was dangerous, even if she had yet to see him do much but give out orders.

Then there was Coatl and his practically omniscient sight. He was the one to inform the others that the turtles had arrived. How he knew that she had yet to figure out, but it didn't bode well for her chances. If he could keep track of _the guys'_ whereabouts, then she would be spotted the _instant_ she stepped a foot towards freedom.

To make matters worse, the group mentioned another player was in the area: Viper. She knew nothing about this other assassin, but the way Taipan and the others talked about her, she was _not_ one to mess with. April could only hope she never ran into Viper. There had to be a reason she was the only assassin who stayed out of her sight.

She sighed as she laid back against a tree. This wasn't going to be easy. Not that escaping the enemy ever was. ' _I don't have a choice. I_ have _to do this. I'm already pushing my luck as it is. If I wait any longer, they might just deem me a lost cause and kill me anyway.'_ Her mind set she glanced back around the tree. ' _I just have to do this carefully. Hopefully, I won't need to run...'_ She spared the rope stretched between her ankles a scowl. She had already tried loosening it on multiple occasions without much success. _'Nothing I can do about it now.'_ Scanning the tree line, she saw the backs of two militia grunts chatting in quick Spanish. It was a perfect opportunity; possibly her only one. No one was watching that section of the camp.

"What are you doing?" Yaxley hissed in her ear.

April jumped, stifling her shout of surprise with her hand. "Professor!" She hissed back. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"You're not trying to run. Those men will kill you!"

She sighed. "My friends are out there. I _need_ to do this. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to them because of me."

"You don't understand. You _can't_ get away. They _will_ find you and they _will kill_ you."

"I have to try." She looked back towards her only opening. "If you don't want to come with me, I understand. I'll come back for you. I promise."

"Ms. O'Neil! Wait!" He choked out as she darted away with short precise strides.

She didn't look back as she skirted around the militia guards' line of sight. Her limited ninjutsu training allowed for some ease in the task, but the rope between her ankles greatly limited her mobility. The first hesitant step into the shadows of the tree line only heightened her nerves. She needed to get some distance between her and the camp before she could remotely feel comfortable.

She got maybe ten feet away before sudden pain shot through her back. She gasped, lifting her bound hands towards the source on instinct, only for the pain to intensify with the motion. Even though she couldn't see what struck her, it wasn't difficult to guess. It had to be one of Taipan's daggers. Which meant…

"Leaving so soon?" Taipan asked as she slowly turned to face him. "We haven't even gotten to the fun part yet." He slipped his hand into his trench coat and pulled out another dagger. He twirled it in his fingers as he continued, "How about some more target practice?"

April remained silent and unmoving. There was no point in trying to run. She knew she wouldn't get very far. All she could do was glare as Taipan slowly drew closer to her. She drew back when he got too close, wincing as the movement jostled the dagger lodged in her back.

"Let me get that pesky thing out for you, _bonita._ " He grabbed her arm so fast, she didn't have time to react. The harsh movement forced out a startled squeak of pain as he pulled her forward. "Hurts, doesn't it? You forced this on yourself, you know. You're one of the lucky ones." He pushed her onto the ground, pinning her there. "Usually, I break in my charges first. It makes them more malleable for my purposes."

She felt the pressure the moment he put his hand on the dagger. "How far did you seriously think you would get, _muñequita_? You still have use for us." He leaned in until she could feel his hot breath on her face. "If you behave, I won't have to mar that beautiful face of yours. I really hate taking away a woman's beauty. Don't make me have to." He brushed the loose strands of her hair away from her face. "Still, I can't just let you walk away without some kind of punishment…"

"Get off of me!" April seethed.

"I'm trying to have a little fun here, _bonita_. Don't ruin it for me."

"Stop!" Yaxley's squeak of a voice burst out through heavy pants.

"Well isn't it the fumbling professor." Taipan's weight shifted against April. "I see you found your voice again."

"D-don't hurt her," he continued, stumbling over his words.

"Too late for that." The dagger slipped out of April's shoulder, causing her to gasp. "Now leave me or you get the next one."

Yaxley hesitated before continuing, "Shouldn't you wait for Rattler? I heard she's nearby. You always favored her…"

"After she took her time getting back to me?" A sudden rage entered his slick voice, intensifying his Latino accent. "The little _bruja_ knows better than to make me wait!"

"I thought she was a prisoner…"

"That doesn't matter! She got herself caught. She doesn't deserve her title. Only the elite should take the name of the snake." He stood, shoving April at Yaxley's feet. "If that woman returns to me, she better be on her knees, _begging_ for mercy." With that, he stormed off into the forest.

April took the hand Yaxley offered her, staring after the assassin. "Who's Rattler?"

"His 'girlfriend', for lack of a better word," he muttered. "I told you not to run. Taipan has the _worst_ violent streak out of all of them. He's Krait's torture expert. Not to mention he's a monster towards women especially. He treats them all like his own personal toy. I've seen what he's done to Rattler first hand."

"That's terrible. This whole group makes me sick."

"Come on. I'm sure he'll come back if we linger here too long…"

"Professor?" April looked up at the man and waited until he cocked his head in her direction. "Maybe escaping on my own might have been the wrong decision, but we will still survive this. My friends can tip the scales in our favor. I've seen them overcome impossible odds before. Even against enemies as dangerous as Snake Eyes."

"I hope you're right, Ms. O'Neil. If only for my wife and daughter's sake."

* * *

The militia's camp was full of drunken, boisterous laughter. The kind that reminded Rattler of the movies' portrayal of frat parties. Only with assault riffles slung over their shoulders or aimed at various 'targets'. It was enough to make her miss the professionalism of the Snake Eyes elite. That is, excluding Coatl. Their resident Black Hat could never be considered 'professional'. He enjoyed mouthing off too much.

As her gaze wandered about the camp, they came to rest on the blue-masked turtle illuminated by flickering firelight. Strong ropes kept him upright against a tree in the center of the chaos. With his head bowed, it was impossible to tell if he was conscious yet. She watched as three of the militia members approached the turtle. She strained to hear their excited Spanish as one of them grabbed a rock off the ground.

" _It is not so bad all tied up. For a legend, it's kind of freaky looking."_

" _Pathetic, for sure. Just look at it!"_

The third laughed. _"It is ours now!"_ He chucked the rock at the turtle, snickering as it bounced off his plastron with a soft thunk. Their next bout of laughter caused them to miss the subtle movement of the turtle's shoulder.

' _So he_ is _awake. Still, there's no telling how coherent he is from here.'_ She stood from the moss covered stone she sat on and meandered around the scene, her curiosity driving her. The three bullies threw more rocks at their silent victim as she watched. _'Either he's immeasurably patient or he's still waking up.'_

Her long path around the group came to a stop behind the turtle. She quirked her brow as she noticed his hands slowly working on the rope holding him prisoner. _'So it_ is _patience. Interesting.'_ She glanced back at the three goons, not surprised at their complete lack of observational skills. They weren't Snake Eyes.

A soft grunt brought her back to the turtle and the blood soaking through the wrapping on his injured forearm. The sight irritated her. All that effort to bandage him and he goes and irritates the wound all over again? She should have let him bleed out.

One of the men threw a punch at the turtle, but it never connected. For the first time in the whole encounter, the turtle moved his head just in time to cause the man's punch to hit the tree instead. The militia brute cursed as he cradled his now injured hand.

"Might need to ice that," the turtle snidely muttered.

Rattler moved around to better see the three brutes, this time at a closer angle. Just as she expected, the other two moved in to vent their anger over their colleague's injury. Their target hardly moved to defend himself, not that he had much room to maneuver anyway. It was difficult for her to watch. In her entire career as an assassin, none of her targets suffered long. She delivered quick deaths. It made bearing the blood on her hands easier. This? This was more Taipan's pleasure. She turned away as she felt his eyes on her. She just couldn't watch anymore.

It felt like hours before the men finally gave up and walked off, though it could have only been minutes. She let out a silent breath as she moved to walk away. She needed a drink. Maybe someone around would let her have whatever it was they were drinking.

"Show's over." The flat, snarky voice of the turtle just barely reached her over the chaos of the camp. She stopped but didn't turn around.

"Enjoyed that?" He continued. "Surprised you didn't join."

"I didn't have to."

"You're free to do whatever now. Why are you still here and not with your assassin friends?"

She faced him with her fists clenched, but her words were cut off before she could voice them. In the dwindling firelight, he looked horrible. His skin was covered in bruises and blood dripped down from his beak. She could see his otherwise silent heavy breaths and the eyes that watched her were barely open.

"Stop gawking like you care." He said, vehemently.

"I did say you were better off dead. I could fix that for you right now," she hissed.

"I can't stop you." The hard look he gave her bore through her. "But my clan are off limits."

"At least you can admit when you're at someone's mercy." She slowly approached him as he watched her. Without any hesitation, she grazed her fingers along the bruises on his arm. The sight was an uncomfortable reminder of memories she could do without. "How would you want to die."

"Not like this," he growled.

"Not a fan of dying like a chained dog?" Her voice was even as she looked into his heated gaze. He didn't respond this time as she moved behind him. With a few quick tugs, she tested out the tightness of his binds. "You're a resilient one." She leaned in to whisper into his ear. "You're going to need a lot more work on that rope before you're free, but nice try."

"Not going to tighten them back up?"

"And make it easier on these lazy brutes?" She chuckled. "That wouldn't be any fun."

"That's careless of you."

"Call it what you will. In your current state, I doubt you'll get very far. The way I see it, as long as I get what I want in the end, nothing else matters."

"I've dealt with far worse before and escaped. I _will_ get out of this. And when I do, you better not get in my way."

"So much confidence." She glanced back at him. "Even when you're at my mercy."

"Considering you have yet to follow through on that threat, I wonder if you even have the will to do it."

She whipped a dagger out of her cargo jeans' belt loop and aimed it at him. "I do! I've killed before! Only a successful kill earns you the tattoo."

"One kill."

"Try more than that. I can't even count how many."

"That doesn't say much."

In her rage, she slashed the dagger across his face. "Shut up!"

Only wincing at the attack, he never stopped watching her. "So, my initial read of you was right."

"What are you going on about?"

"You're not evil like my brother thinks." His gaze was still hard even though his tone had softened. "You still abide by your moral compass."

"I just cut you and you're saying I'm not evil," she said, flat.

"You could have killed me many times over; even without baiting. But you haven't yet."

"You were baiting me?" She glared at him.

"Not at first. But by the end of it, I might have a little."

"I don't get you."

"I don't expect you to. Not yet, anyway."

Rattler stared as he lowered his head, finally breaking eye contact. The turtle was insane. That was the only thing that made sense to her. She's never encountered anyone quite like him before and she didn't know what to do about it. With a huff, she tore her gaze away and stormed off. Now she _really_ needed a drink.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, there you go. Remember to feed that review box for more. **


	13. Morality

**A/N: Here's a new chapter that's way late. I have no excuse other than laziness as it was finished for a month and a half. It just needed typing up... I'm already a good few chapters ahead, so that's good, right? anyway, I'll let you get to reading...**

* * *

 **Morality**

If there was one thing that drove Benjamin more than anything else, it was destroying Snake Eyes at any cost. He couldn't just sit back and wait when his revenge was so close. He would make sure they paid for murdering his partner personally.

It was for that reason he left the plane behind and started cutting a path through the vegetation with his machete. He had a plan that he wouldn't dare hope would fall into place easily. He had to make it work; mold it with his own hand. Otherwise, what hope did any plan have of succeeding? He didn't work with leaving things to chance. Especially with his own sister involved.

His strike went wild before stopping abruptly against a tree. The blade of his machete struck firm into its bark, forcing Benjamin to spend precious minutes from his goal to yank it out. The fierce, protective rage for his sibling's safety simmered beneath the surface of his practiced calm. He would do anything to keep his family from the wickedness of the cruel world he lived in. No matter the sacrifice.

His earpiece beeped, alerting him to a phone call. Without pausing to check his phone, he answered the call with a click on the device positioned over his ear. "You've reached SSA Benjamin Davis."

"You are behind schedule." The voice on the other end stilled his progress.

"I'm doing the best I can to complete my mission to your satisfaction."

"Your commanding officer impressed upon me your favorable work ethic, though he did caution me. Am I to believe your obsession clouds your judgement even now?"

"I can assure you, my judgment is not clouded. The plan _is_ falling into place. It is merely a matter of time before I will have what I need."

"I should hope so. I do not wish to believe I lent you a plane for nothing. My assistance does not come cheap. I want my end of our bargain."

"You'll have it. I'll give you the coordinates as soon as I get them. I just need more time." He resumed his fight through the thick brush.

"Time is something I do not squander. You have until tomorrow." With that, the call was disconnected, leaving him to the daunting task before him. No, Benjamin wouldn't fail. He couldn't. Not with his career on the line.

* * *

Patience was something Leonardo lived by. It came as naturally to him as breathing. It was a skill honed to perfection thanks to his brothers on multiple occasions. One he relied on now. Even though his body ached from the savage beating he endured, he refused to lose consciousness. The ropes binding him had to go. Not a single second would be wasted. He needed to leave _tonight_.

When the last rope felt loose in his sore fingers, he knew he was ready. ' _Now all I need to do is wait.'_ He listened intently to his surroundings, waiting until the boisterous ramblings of the paramilitary troops died down to just a few stragglers bickering with each other. Only then did he look up and scan the area. Lean-tos and one-man tents strung between trees hid most of the men from view. It appeared quiet excluding a sprinkling of guards walking the perimeter. It was the best chance he was going to get. Still, he hesitated.

He couldn't locate Rattler among them, a fact that unnerved him. ' _She knows I plan to escape. Where could she be?'_ He scanned the area thoroughly, hoping for a glimpse of the raven-haired assassin. ' _She might be a problem. If she's lying in wait somewhere… But I can't wait any longer. My brothers are still out there. And April… I can't exactly lead a rescue mission as a prisoner.'_ With that thought in mind, he double-checked the perimeter guards' location before slipping out of the loosened ropes. He took a few unsure steps away from the tree that held him prisoner. When he was sure of his footing, he slipped out of the fire's dying light.

Crouching low to the ground, he searched out a weapon he could use. His katana were nowhere in sight, a fact that didn't sit well with him. ' _I can't stay too long. The risk isn't worth it._ ' Quickly and silently, he moved about the camp until he neared the perimeter. The glint of steel caught his eye and Leonardo smirked at the sight of a machete sticking out of the bark of a tree. _'It's not a katana, but it should do just fine under the circumstances.'_ With careful steps, he approached the machete and, bracing a hand against the bark, he slid it silently out of the tree. Another cursory glance around the encampment ensured he was still unnoticed as he slipped the weapon into his belt. _'Now to get out of here before I push my luck any longer.'_ Leonardo knew he was reaching the limit to which he could push himself, but he didn't have time to rest. On top of that, he still didn't know where Rattler could be. He could only hope that he wouldn't run into her the hard way.

He waited until the only guard close enough to spot him was turned away before he darted forward. He slipped into the thick foliage outside of the camp's perimeter a little less silently than he would have liked. He knew he had to keep going as he leaned heavily against a tree. He needed to put some distance between him and his would-be captors. There could still realize he was gone and find him. He forced his breathing to remain silent as he pushed on. The further he traveled away from the camp, the harder it was to keep everything locked away. He pushed off one tree only to slip down another as his vision blurred. ' _No… I can't stop yet. I'm not far enough. I need…'_ He stumbled forward. _'…Have to find my brothers.'_ His carapace scrapped against bark as he slid down against it. _'Raph, Don… Mikey…'_

He didn't know he had fallen unconscious until a too close and familiar voice brought him back. _'Rattler?'_ He kept his eyes closed as he listened. She had to be only feet from him, a fact that unnerved him. She appeared to be talking to someone, though he only heard her side of the conversation. He wished he knew _what_ she was saying, but she wasn't speaking English. ' _How many languages did she know? English, Spanish, and now – is that Russian? Sounds like it might be.'_ He slit open his eyes and easily found her. Her voice was strained as she talked into the satellite phone held to her ear. Her gaze landed on him as she hung up on whoever she was talking to. She slipped her phone into a pocket of her cargo jeans, never once taking her eyes off him. He noted the machete struck in the dirt beside her.

After an uncomfortably long silence she huffed, "I know you're awake."

Leonardo shifted with a sigh, testing his sore limbs. "Nothing gets by you." He pulled his injured arm against his plastron sparing it a glance. _'Huh. New bandages?'_ Rattler's face betrayed nothing as he looked up at her. "I'm surprised you didn't try tying me up again."

"Don't need to. You're not going anywhere." Her eyes flashed. "Viper's coming. You don't have a hope of escaping now."

"Is that who you were just talking to?"

"Yes, actually. She's way better equipped to contain you than those lazy screw-ups back there. Unlike them, I know I can trust _her_." She glared at him as if daring him to object.

"You're about as stubborn as Raph," he muttered, moving his legs under him.

"Don't even think about moving, _turtle_." Rattler growled, her combat knife suddenly at his throat. "You're staying right there, ya hear me?"

"Alright," Leonardo said, quickly. "You got me. Happy?"

"Good." She lingered with a sneer before finally backing off. "Ya got more sense than that hair-trigger brother of yours."

"You didn't help matters when you went after the girl he likes. He tends to hold grudges." He gave her a sour look.

"I can see that," she huffed.

"You know…" Leonardo frowned. "I understand why you did it. It was Carol, right? Your sister?"

She didn't say anything, but the shake of her fists spoke for her.

"She was your younger sister, right?"

"Does it matter?" She hissed.

"I can imagine how hard that must be. An elder sibling should never have to bury a younger one. We're supposed to protect them at all costs. No matter what."

She snorted. "I musta missed that message." The thickening of her Jersey accent betrayed the careless tone.

"Did you fight?"

"How could we?" She seethed. "I'm an assassin. She wasn't. End of story."

"Then why would she be on the docks during a Snake Eyes and Purple Dragon turf battle." His tone remained calm as he watched the woods surrounding them. ' _That Viper woman might be coming any minute. I have no idea how far away their camp is from here.'_

"How should I know? We hadn't spok'n in years." She turned away from him.

"I see you're holding onto a lot of guilt."

"What gave ya that dumbass idea?" Her heated gaze landed on him.

He shrugged. "Just got a feeling."

"Fuck your feelin's! You dun know shit!" She pointed a furious finger at him. "I ain't talkin' to you no more about Carol, ya hear?"

"Fine, I get it." He turned his gaze on her. "How about we talk about what happened to the amulet I had, instead? I doubt you would have just handed it over to the paramilitary after you knocked me out."

"What if I did, huh?"

"After how you acted back in New York? Doubt it." His gaze darkened. "That fear told me one thing: you know just as well as I do that it is dangerous in the wrong hands. The only thing you fear more is what Snake Eyes would do to get it back. Considering you're planning to hand me straight to Viper and not them tells me you don't trust them. Which means you still have it."

"I'll give ya that one. Those blowhards would probably try to sell it like some treasure."

"So Snake Eyes gets their half back just in time to follow it to its missing piece," he said with a bitter edge. "Do you really want him wielding that kind of weapon? You told me you saw what it could do. Just that one half. It'll be worse with both halves. You have to know that."

"It doesn't matter what I think. Krait will get what he wants either way. He's done worse for less. I should know. Most of our contracts are through him."

"Not this time. He's never dealt with us before. We'll bring him down. And when that time comes, you have to chose which side you're on."

"You're insane." She shook her head, incredulously. "You're _injured!_ What do you think you can do looking like that? You're at a disadvantage here, dumbass. Ain't no way you can win, even at full strength."

Without warning, Leonardo lunged forward, snapping a swift kick into her gut. She slammed back against a tree, gasping. Before she had a chance to recover, he closed the distance, pinning her with his good arm against her throat.

Fear flashed in her wide eyes before she could smother it with rage. "Ge'off me!"

Her squirming had no affect against Leonardo's unyielding form. His cold glare bore into her. They were so close, he could see the blue flecks in her gray eyes. "You have no idea what I can do. Nothing – and I mean _nothing_ – will stop me from fighting as long as I still live." His full attention was on the woman before him and for that reason, he missed the change in the shadows behind him. His only warning was the grin curving on Rattler's face. He started to turn, but it wasn't fast enough. He saw the slash of the combat knife with no time to dodge out of its range.

"You're done for, now." Rattler snickered as he quickly put distance between himself and the newcomer.

For the first time, he finally stood face to face with the woman who brought down his sensei all those months ago. Only her eyes glared out at him beneath the hood covering her face. She moved fast; her attacks quick. Almost like the snake her group's named for. He was driven back by their intensity and nearly stumbled over the effort. When his vision blurred, he knew Rattler's words were right. All it took was one hit.

He cursed as his fingers grazed the small cut she had managed at the start. He could already feel the effects of her toxin wearing him down. _No. It can't be over yet._ He glared at his enemy as she backed off.

"Potent, yes?" Viper's Russian accent was thick as she easily dodged his wild strike. "No fight. Too late. Toxin already won."

Leonardo's next strike unbalanced him. He tried pushing off the ground, but his limbs refused to cooperate. He growled as her gloved hand cupped his chin.

"Feel like dying, yes?" She takes. "No, not yet. Paralyzed. Still. Death may come yet."

It was the last words he heard before he slipped out of her loose grasp, unable to fight the toxin any longer.

* * *

 **A/N: The last scene has been typed up for too long. I'm just glad to get it posted at this point. Feed that review box for more!**


	14. Taipan

**A/N : Finally got around to typing this up. I'm still a chapter ahead, so I have more work to do. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Taipan**

Arriving at Snake Eyes' camp stirred up a war of emotions within Rattler. A chill breezed against her bare arms that made her miss her leather jacket, though it wasn't so much about the temperature of the late hour. Her gaze scanned her darkened surroundings through the sweat-dampened strands of her hair. Her steps were silent on the uneven ground as she followed along behind her mentor as the pit in her stomach grew. She knew the score. Snake Eyes wasn't known for forgiveness, even if the reason for her absence was out of her hands.

Rattler took in the makeshift 'command center' of the camp as she slipped into the covered shelter. The tech scattered around the area caused her to shiver with the knowledge that her every move was being watched. Even if she couldn't see the group's resident black hat, she knew Coatl had to be included in the small grouping of elites assigned to this mission. Even if he was miles away, he wouldn't miss something of this scale.

She jerked at the thud the turtle's shell made against the ground as Viper unceremoniously dropped it off her shoulder. Rattler's gaze snapped to his prone form, the once cold warrior now completely vulnerable before her. _'Yet it still lives.'_ She forced herself to look up at her mentor as Viper breezed beside her. _"Wait, Mistress,"_ Rattler spoke in quiet Russian. _"Why are you letting him live?"_

Viper stopped but didn't turn to face her. _"It is one of four,_ " she stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. _"What better way to lure the set with the threat of a_ living _bait."_

 _"I understand,_ " Rattler glanced back at the turtle. _"But we have their friend, too. They came all this way just for the O'Neil woman. Isn't that enough?"_

" _You have much to learn still, student."_ The intensity of Viper's gaze snapped to her. " _With two, we will not lose our advantage when lessons are need to be taught. We will have no more need for hostages from this point forward."_

Rattler tensed before nodding. " _Good. They're all liars."_ She glared at the turtle. " _They refuse to admit that they're heartless murderers! They say…"_ She looked back at her mentor, _"…that_ you _killed my sister."_

" _They are masters of manipulation. I have studied them well. Do not allow them to taint your allegiance."_ Her blue eyes flashed. _"Doubt only leads to death. Remember this. Your life belongs to Krait."_

 _"Yes, Mistress,"_ Rattler spoke with practiced discipline, though the threat chilled her. _"I know my place."_

"I'm glad to hear it, _chula_." The new English-speaking voice only increased the ill feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Marcio!" Rattler whirled in a start, staring at the Latino man blocking the exit behind them. His dark eyes sent her heart racing as he slowly approached.

"No, my dear," he said, his voice low with a barely veiled rage that only one who knew him as well as she did could hear. "Titles only. We are in the presence of our enemy. You know better than that."

"Taipan," she corrected as she planted her feet against the ground, refusing to back away. "I meant to return. They held me pris'ner." Her words came out faster as her breathing hitched at his proximity.

"A resourceful woman like you?" He laughed, humorlessly. "Impossible. You're a trained assassin. Krait honored you with a title! Not a _single one_ of our members would _let_ themselves get caught."

"I tried to escape! I'm here now. And with a gift!" She firmed her shoulders, forcing strength into her voice. "I brought one a' the beasts! And the stone! That should be enough to keep Krait's favor."

Taipan's fist moved too fast. She hit the ground before she could even think to block the attack, not that defending herself would help against her boyfriend's fits of rage. He yanked her up by her shirt, the well-known dagger at her throat, and glared at her with all the fury she'd ever seen. "You. Don't. Get. Caught." He hissed, his hot breath stinging against her aching cheek. "You either win or you die. That is the first rule of this life."

"I know." Rattler gasped. "I failed. Yo' right, Taipan. I don't deserve mercy." She allowed a few tears to fall, knowing the sight of them might ease the man's wrath.

"Now you get it. You deserve _nothing_." His dagger pricked her skin as his heated gaze didn't waver. Only after Rattler's arms dropped loosely to the ground did he finally let her fall. "But you did do Snake Eyes a service. Thanks to your contribution, we might actually arrive at the temple before the month is up." Rattler didn't move from where he dropped her as she watched Taipan snatch the amulet that had fallen out of her pocket and approach the still figure of the turtle.

He bent down over it with fascination. "So this is the creature that stole from Krait's personal stores and, with the hacker's help, made Coatl look like a fool." With a shove of his shoe, he turned the turtle onto his carapace, giving Rattler a better view to witness the twitch of closed eyelids under his blue mask. "Waking up already?" Taipan said. "It might be breaking a record. Cobra, can you get this thing tied up before the drug completely wears off?"

The resident bomb expert strode over from the entrance, only now revealing his presence. As he went to work to do as requested with a grumbled argument Rattler didn't care to listen to, the raven haired woman glanced around the room, noting the absence of her mentor. ' _She must have left for the same reason Cobra stayed back. No one wants to get between Marcio and his rage.'_

With one glance back at the turtle, she slowly picked herself up and made her slow path outside of the shelter. She didn't want to be there when he finally woke up. She already had enough troubles as it was. Her hand grazed her tender cheek with a wince. It wasn't lost on her that Taipan broke his one rule. ' _I've never seen him mad enough to strike my face before. He always kept to places that could be easily hidden… What am I going to do now?_ ' She pulled her hair over her injury. _'I shouldn't complain. I did ask for this. It's what I get for letting that hothead get the best of me! Maybe he'll learn his lesson when his brother take his last breath in front of him. I can't wait to see his cocky face then.'_

* * *

For the second time in only 24 hours, Leonardo found himself in unfamiliar surroundings. It was beginning to grate on his pride. He tried shifting, huffing his irritation when his limbs refused to cooperate. The compounded ache in his shoulders from the painful way his hands were bound behind him only irritated him more. He was sure the rough treatment had once again reopened the wound above his wrist judging by the sensation of blood seeping over his hand.

"Don't even bother moving yet," a Hispanic voice spoke up, sounding a little too close for comfort. "Viper's paralysis can't be broken through as easily."

Leonardo glared at the speaker, wishing he could move into a more dignified position. "Another member of Snake Eyes, I presume."

"I am Taipan." The man's slick smile grew. "Welcome to our temporary camp. Thanks to this," he let the amulet dangle from its leather strap in his fingers, "we won't be needing the redheaded _bonita_. _Gracious_ for bringing it right to us."

"Don't you dare hurt April," he growled.

"Keeping her alive would only be a strain on our resources, but I might consider postponing her inevitable death if you cooperate."

"What do you need from me?" His fingers twitched but refused to fully form the fists he attempted.

"Only your presence. I wouldn't want the other three _tortugas_ to think they have a chance." He glanced toward the right, spurring Leonardo to follow his gaze to a camera on a fold-out desk. "It also would be to Coatl's favor. He's already asked for me to work my magic on the purple one. With you here, bringing him in alive will be so much easier."

His rage increased at the mention of Donatello. "Keep my brother out of this," he growled, reflecting back to his conversation on the plane. ' _Don's had enough to deal with already.'_

"Snake Eyes has a rule we live by. No one escapes when they have been targeted. We don't break our contracts. Why do you think we've lasted so long in secret?" The gleam in his dark gaze grew sinister. "Coatl personally added the hacker to the list. _Donatello_ is as good as gone."

Leonardo lunged to his unsteady feet with barely controlled fury. He made it all of two steps before stumbling at the sight of the dagger appearing in Taipan's hand. The move was too quick for his compromised reflexes. He barely shifted before he cringed as sharp pain invaded his thigh. His leg collapsed underneath him as he breathed through clenched teeth. _'Guy's fast. Noted. Stupid, charging him like that.'_

"I've always enjoyed a little target practice. Please, come at me again." Taipan's condescending tone was almost more than he could take.

"You may have the advantage now, but that won't last." Leonardo glared at the man.

"We'll see about that, _Tortuga_." He glanced beyond him as his men formed a circle around them. "We have the experience and the numbers. This won't be as easy as stealing from an unmanned storehouse."

At his command, the grouping of men roughly pulled Leonardo to his knees, the movement jarring the dagger still imbedded in his leg. The pain of it made him miss Taipan's approach until the man was practically breathing in his face. "Before the end, I would hope you realize just how hopeless it is to resist Snake Eyes," Taipan quietly stated as his hand gripped the handle of his weapon. "You've barely seen the true extent of our power over life and death."

Leonardo kept his expression stoic even as his breathing hitched while the Hispanic twisted the blade. He could feel blood flowing more easily against his skin, but he refused to give his enemy the satisfaction of a reaction.

"There's a fire in you. I love the strong ones. It's always more satisfying to me to see the strongest fires extinguished. I've never failed to break a man's spirit."

' _The more this guy talks, the more I don't want him anywhere near my broth-._ ' His thoughts broke off as the dagger was yanked out of his leg. He inwardly cursed, fighting any visual reaction to the startling pain.

 _"Bind its wound. I can't let the turtle bleed out before it has served its purpose."_

The Spanish words were harder for Leonardo to recognize than normal but understanding them didn't bring him much comfort. Of course they would want to keep him alive. He was only bait to them. The fact infuriated him, knowing he was helpless to do anything about it. With his leg compromised, he wouldn't get far without help. Turtle luck just wasn't on his side today. If he wasn't worried about tempting the fates, he'd wonder just what else it had in store for him.

* * *

 **A/N: So... yeah. More signs of how despicable Taipan is. Anyway, feed that review box for more! It's been starving for nutrients lately.**


	15. Conflicted

**A/N: Here's another chapter for everyone! The song in this chapter is "Clarity" by Amy Conrad. I have a link to it on my Facebook page if you want to check it out.**

* * *

 **Conflicted**

The long trek through the jungle terrain felt a lot longer than it should. The sun was still high in the sky, causing sweat to bead on April's forehead. She was already exhausted, but she kept her gaze forward, refusing to unwittingly give anything away to the turtle that needed her support. Leonardo was typically resisting giving in to her help completely, but with each stumble, his weight grew heavier against her.

April snuck a glance at him, worry forming a familiar pit in her gut. The memory of seeing the brutes dragging his struggling form over to her just that morning replayed itself in her mind. She was ashamed to admit the doubt that plagued her at the sight, almost expecting to see his brothers among them as well. _'But they weren't. They're still out there, somewhere. I hope they're all okay.'_

"April?" Leonardo was watching her, his umber eyes appraising.

"I'm fine, Leo." She gave him the sincerest smile she could muster. "It feels like another lifetime since the last time I came here. It was an experience trying to hunt you down."

"Yeah. And you almost cracked your skull open when you fell through my skylight." He snickered.

"But you caught me, so it turned out alight." She frowned, "How's Kimi? Is she okay?"

"She was, last we saw her. She's staying at the lair for her safety." His voice was just loud enough for her to hear him.

"How's Raph taking that?"

Leonardo shook his head with a grimace. "About as well as you'd expect. I hope he's got his head on right. I'm worried about them. Don's still not recovered completely after that amulet messed with his head. With both distracted, things could get worse before they get better."

"Wait, did he seriously go and mess with it after I explicitly told him not to?" She paused in her steps and glared forward.

"Yes, he did. It practically shot him across the room." The growl in his voice told her exactly how that went down. "The effect it had on him…if I didn't think we needed him on this mission, I wouldn't have allowed him to come."

"How much contact did he have with the amulet?" Yaxley suddenly spoke up beside them, anxious curiosity in his voice.

Leonardo glanced over at the professor, appearing to size him up before responding, "Not much. According to Donny, it was only seconds."

"Good, good," he nodded with a relieved sigh. "Too much longer and the damage becomes irreversible."

"What kind of damage? I know its dangerous, but we know so little about it." He stood straighter, pulling away from April.

"Mental overload. Emotional detachment. Confusion. It all becomes locked away. The knowledge _is_ there, but it kicks out everything else. My Katarina…" Yaxley's voice grew quiet in despair. "She'll never be the same. Everything we take for granted – understanding social ques, the ability to comprehend emotions, whether your own or those of others – it's just _gone_. I fear for my daughter. More than anything. She'll never know what she's missing."

"You have a lot of experience with the amulet."

"I… _know_ someone from the planet it originates from," he lowered his voice even more, leaning in to make sure he was heard. "He's a close friend of mine; practically family by now. He taught me everything I know about the amulets. If Snake Eyes knew about him, he'd be in danger. He's already lost his mate to this planet. I can't let them get their hands on him, too."

"You can be assured my brothers and I will do what we can to protect your friend and your secret."

"Stop talking and get to walking!" The Jersey accent startled April. She looked up, feeling Leonardo tense beside her.

"Rattler!" Malakai exclaimed, sounding almost relieved to see the new arrival. "When did you get here?"

"Professor," Rattler pronounced the word stiffly. "I can't believe you. I thought you were _smart_."

"It's been so long since I've seen you! I thought something might have happened. But then I overheard-"

"Dammit, you incompetent-!" She seethed. "You're not supposed to _be here_. After what happened to Kat, I thought you were getting _out_!"

"They took her." He slumped forward. "My little girl. My only comfort is she's not here with _Taipan_ , but Krait's not that much better…"

"Suck it up, old man," Rattler scoffed. "You had _an ally_. You could have made it. But you _let_ this happen."

"How can you _say_ something like that?!" April said, aghast. "His daughter could be in some serious trouble!"

"She wouldn't need to be if the professor actually had _guts_." Rattler turned her fiery gaze towards April. "You're that O'Neil woman, right? The woman that's going to get everyone killed."

Leonardo stepped forward in her defense, but April stopped his progress with a light tug on his arm. "You're wrong. You don't know what my guys can do yet. They haven't even started."

"Your _savior's_ in chains."

"For now," Leonardo stated with an underlying intensity that fueled April's courage.

"It's not over yet," April insisted. "You'll see."

"Rattler!" Yaxley regained the woman's attention. "My little girl; they'll kill her. Can't you do something?"

"They won't as long as she's useful to them." Rattler huffed. "Just don't force their hands."

"It's already too late! When they get the final half, it's over!"

"It was hopeless the moment you left her in their grasp. You killed her by not acting."

Yaxley charged forward and gripped Rattler by her shirt. "You can't let her die! I know you can do something!" His voice raised in his desperation. "Katarina saw you as a _friend_! You can't let her die!"

Rattler looked like she might shove him off but didn't. "I _can't_ help her. I can't betray Snake Eyes. Betrayal means _death_."

"I thought you cared what happened to her, or was that a lie?" The man glared at her before he roughly released her and stormed off. Rattler watched him go, her arm raised as if to stop him. April noticed the haunted look in her gaze before she whirled around.

"The temple is just beyond those trees. Now get moving. Taipan expects us inside as soon as Cobra gets the doors open." Rattler coldly stated before walking off.

"That Rattler woman…" April frowned as they started moving again. "She's not like the other Snake Eyes members I've met."

"She's still lethal in her own way, but I believe you might be right," Leonardo agreed. "There's definitely more to her than the deadly assassin she outwardly portrays. But getting _her_ to realize that may be more dangerous now more than ever, and not just for our sake. This organization is more dangerous than anything we've ever faced before. For that reason, we can't take any chances without a plan. Just keep your head down and we'll get out of this."

"I hope that's sooner than later. I feel like I've been here forever."

"My brothers are still out there. They'll figure something out. Even if it has to be one of Mikey's crazy plans."

"Relying on Mikey's impromptu insanity terrifies me."

"Especially when they work," Leonardo agreed.

* * *

Stepping into the clearing felt even more suffocating than the thick grouping of trees she just left. Rattler folded her arms across her chest, gripping the scarred skin the bright sunlight mercilessly illuminated. Her fingers traced the permanent reminder that her life was not her own in the form of a tattoo. _'I can't believe that idiot! He knows the scope of Snake Eyes 'eyes and ears'. What does he expect_ me _to do? I'm already at Krait's mercy just for getting myself caught! If I even_ look _like I'm leaving, he'll probably order me killed on the spot!'_ She shivered at the thought.

She gazed over at the remains of the temple where Cobra was sorting though duffels and crates filled with a bomb-maker's wet dream. Taipan was overseeing the work, a fact she knew Cobra resented. The bare-chested man's shoulders were already tense with irritation. If things continued much longer, a fight was _going_ to break out between the two of them. _'Krait_ knows _Cobra hates working with partners. I'm surprised they were put together, but I suppose that's why Viper's here, too. She's the only one beneath Krait that Taipan's scared of.'_ She almost smirked at the thought. _'Seeing him cower is so strange to see. Especially to a_ woman

As the conversation between the two elites grew more heated, she turned away, cringing. _'I shouldn't stick around here. If a fight_ does _break out, Taipan's going to need to vent. I'd rather not get dragged into_ that _right now. Not after last night.'_ She gingerly grazed her stinging cheek as she let her feet carry her back into the jungle.

As she meandered between the trees and thick foliage, her fingers taped out a rhythm unbidden against her arm. As she imagined the piano keys she almost ached to touch, her shoulders relaxed. Music was always her escape. It was ingrained within her at such an early age, there was no denying it. It wasn't long before she was humming along to the tune in her head. As the words came to her, she started singing in barely a whisper.

"Everybody has plans of grandour

And we are just stuck on the ground

Counting the bricks

Til I find a pathway, somehow.

Everybody just keeps on asking

So what do you wanna do with life?

But is it so wrong

That I'm just following my heart.

Maybe I don't know where it will lead me

but, it's a start

Find me and take me away and give me some clarity

And find me here on my own and show me

where I should go

Cause lately it seems the clouds are covering the sun."

By the end, she lost herself to the music until that was all that mattered. It wasn't until she started on the second verse that she noticed she was no longer alone. She whirled around, her gaze wide when she saw _who_ was behind her.

"I didn't mean to startle you," the turtle said, straightening from where he leaned against a tree. "You have a beautiful voice."

"How long were you…" Her voice trailed off, trying to reclaim the calm from just a moment ago.

"Long enough," he shrugged, the motion hampered slightly by the way his wrists were bound behind him.

"You're not supposed to be here," she hissed.

He quirked his brow. "You're the one who handed me off to your _friends_." There was an edge to his voice the belied the calm in his stance.

"That's not what I meant." She turned away from him, her fists clenching and unclenching.

"No, you just wanted to be alone." His voice turned harsh. "You were in such a hurry to get back to them and they reward you with that shiner on your cheek. I can see the appeal."

She turned to glare at him. "Taipan only did what I deserved for _letting_ myself get caught by that _psycho_ you call 'brother'."

Leonardo snorted. "So Raph's the 'psycho' here? You have no _right_ to judge my brother when you let your 'friends' treat you like a punching bag."

"You know _nothing_!" Her fists clenched as she took a step towards him.

"I know you could do better." His voice calmed. "You could follow your own path. Leave Snake Eyes."

It was Rattler's turn to snort. "Funny. You think it's that easy? _No one. Leaves_."

"Have you even tried?"

"You're ridiculous. Why do you even care?"

He shifted, turning away at the question. Before he could form a response, though, he froze. The reaction alerted Rattler to the new arrival before Viper slipped into view.

" _We are nearly ready,_ " Viper said in Russian without even a glance at the turtle.

" _I was just planning on heading back,"_ Rattler returned.

Viper grasped Leonardo's shoulder, causing him to jerk away from her touch. Her grip held firm, clawed fingers digging into his skin. _"Then allow me to escort your prize back to its proper place."_

The turtle's expression was hard with fury even as the poison-laced claws buckled his knees. ' _Must be a light dose, then,'_ Rattler guessed with a frown. She followed behind as her mentor shoved her prisoner forward, causing him to stumble.

"Hey, watch it!" He snapped. "I'm going, alright?"

Somewhere ahead of them, she heard a series of explosions and knew Cobra was making short work of the temple's blocked entrance. The sound of it drew her forward until she saw the bomber and Taipan hanging back a safe distance.

"Ah, Rattler." Taipan smirked as he saw her. "You're just in time. I was just planning to look for you. I need you to scout out the tunnel Cobra opened for us. Take the professor. I want to be sure this is the correct place before moving forward."

She glanced at the entrance with a sudden foreboding. "I will look into it," she said, keeping the anxiety out of her voice. She knew why he was sending her in first. _'It doesn't matter. If that's what I have to do, I'll do it. Even if it could be_ dangerous…'

* * *

 **A/N: Next up is entering the temple! Or... actually an update with everyone else, but then temple time for all! :D Feed the hungry review box in the meantime ;)**


	16. The Davis's

**A/N:** **So, it's been awhile. Two jobs makes for a very busy me. But this was all finished in theory. Just needed typing. Now you have it. Unfortunately, no update on Leo's sitch just yet. We're gonna take a little break from that and see how everyone is fairing.**

* * *

 **The Davis's**

The rambunctious barking of Kimberly's more excitable dog drew her out of a restless sleep. The three-legged pup hopped up on her borrowed bed. His wet nose immediately sniffed against her cheek before licking her face excitedly. "Bully, off!" She commanded through a chuckle. The dog only did as he was told only for as long as it took her to sit up. "I know, silly. I'm getting up, okay?"

She snickered as Boulevard hopped off the bed and barked at the door, his whole body shaking with the wags of his tail.

"Are you hungry, boy?" She asked, watching as her dog glanced up at her before scratching his only front paw against the door with his excited hopping.

"Alright, I'm coming." Her smile faded as she glanced about the spare room the turtles allowed her to use. It was strange not waking up in her own small apartment. Her thoughts drifted to April and the rescue efforts to get her back. _'I hope they're making progress.'_ The frown on her face deepened as her thoughts turned to her brother. _'How many more secrets is he keeping from me?'_

Boulevard's barking grew more insistent, drawing her back to the mission at hand. She slipped her feet into her favorite fluffy slippers and opened the door. Boulevard yipped happily and darted ahead of her. "Find Juniper. Okay, boy?" She called after him.

Her fingers brushed through one of her braids, removing the band keeping it in place, as anxiety tightened her gut. The wide-open space before her seemed so much bigger without the turtles. She straightened the frizzy strands of her auburn locks without conscious thought. Slowly, she made her way to the kitchen, braiding and unbraiding her hair at the whim of her nervous energy. It wasn't until crossing the threshold of the kitchen did she finally relax as the sight of both her dogs waiting for her.

"Oh, look at you two," she said with a laugh as she let Juniper sniff her fingers. "Ready for some breakfast?" She reached into the cabinet and scooped out two servings of the dogs' food. "Here you go, babies." She laid both bowls down at a distance from each other to dissuade Boulevard from trying to steal from Juniper's food.

As she bent back up, a light thump drew her to glance at the counter. The orange tabby that greeted her brought up a smile. "Hey, Klunk. You hungry, too, boy?" She scratched the cat between his eyes, eliciting a loud purr as he brushed against her hand. With a new bounce to her step, she prepared a bowl for Klunk, setting it on the counter out of boulevard's reach. "There you go."

"Kimberly-san," Splinter's voice spoke up behind her.

She whirled to face him, clenching her chest. "I…I didn't hear you come in."

"I apologize for startling you." He stepped further into the room, pulling down a teapot from a cabinet. "Did you sleep well?"

"Ah, yeah, I mean…kinda." She stumbled over her words. "I miss my own place – not that your home's bad! It's just, it's different."

"I understand." His tolerant smile eased the tension in her form. "I would not expect otherwise. It is a big change for you. Though, I hope you can find comfort here. After what you have done for our clan, you have more than earned the right to call this your home as well." As he placed the teapot on the stove, he glanced back at her. "Would you care to join me?"

"Yeah, of course!" She gave him a smile, pushing aside her earlier worries once again. Instead, she took the cup of tea when he offered and sat down to enjoy a bowl of cereal. She thought of good and happy things as they sat in silence. Or, at least she tried. Her thoughts quickly derailed the longer she was left to simmer.

"Kimberly-san," Splinter's soft call brought her gaze back to him. "You have been quiet lately. It is not like you."

"Sorry, Mister Splinter," she said with a forced smile. "I'm fine. Really."

"I know you have encountered many trials this past month."

"Yeah," she sighed as she stared into the depths of her cereal bowl. "It's been a crazy ride, for sure. But I'll be okay." She looked up to give him a smile. "I know Raph and his brothers will make things right again."

"Your optimism is admirable." His gaze softened with a twitch of his whiskers. "Have you communicated with him yet this morning?"

"Not yet, no," she said with a confused tilt of her head. "I haven't checked my cell since I woke up."

"He has… _texted_ you many times, though, yes?" He asked, stumbling over the modern word.

"Uh, yeah." She felt warmth heat up in her cheeks and ducked her head. "Last night… Did I keep you awake?"

"There is not much that escapes me under this roof, but I hold no ill feelings towards you. Rather, it made the night less quiet. I am used to much more when my sons are home."

"Oh, I bet," she snickered. "I grew up in a loud household, too, with my brothers. Especially Frey. He was always getting up to something or other." She glanced over to the vague direction of the room she was borrowing, wondering if Raphael left her another message. Last she spoke with him, he was so worried over Leo's capture. Not that he explicitly said so, but he didn't have to. Kimberly could tell from each roughly worded text.

"If you wish to speak with Raphael, do not let me keep you here. You will not offend me." Splinter said with a hint of amusement lilting in his voice.

"Oh, I don't want to just run off like that. I enjoy keeping you company," she hastily said.

"Go, Kimberly-san," he insisted. "I will be fine."

"Okay, Mr. Splinter. Thank you for the tea!" With that, Kimberly dashed off to grab her cell.

* * *

" _It's so crazy being here with just the pets and Splinter,"_ Kimberly sighed into the phone. _"Bully, the little rascal, is being his pushy self and trying to make friends with Klunk. But of course, he doesn't want anything to do him. I've had to keep Boulevard locked up for his own safety. I hope he calms down soon. I hate having to do that to him, but I really don't want him getting into a fight with Klunk. That would not be good. And Juniper, she misses you. She keeps disappearing into your room. She wouldn't hurt anything! But it's hard to keep an eye on her when I have to watch Bully."_

"It's fine," Raphael said, gruffly. His gaze watching out for his brothers in case they tried to eavesdrop on his private conversation. "If she wants ta be there, let her. I toldja you could use my room if ya want."

" _Oh, I couldn't! Not while you're gone!"_ She rattled on. He could hear the blush in her voice and he lifted his hand slightly as if he could reach her through the phone.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I want ya there," he said, before hastily adding, "For Juniper's sake. She should be where she wants. I know she prob'bly misses her home."

" _Yeah, she's not the only one. I mean, your place isn't bad, but…you know. I was planning on going to Comic-Con next week. Now I don't know if it's even safe enough for me to walk my dogs! Angel's been super nice about it, but Juniper doesn't trust just anyone, yanno? I hate feeling like this."_

"We'll figure something out, even if I have to find a way ta take ya there myself."

" _Oh, no, you can't! That's way too dangerous! Maybe I can convince Benji to come with me. He already wants to take me out of the city. Not that I'll let him force me to leave my home permanently. Just until Comic-Con is over."_

"I don't know, Kimi," Raphael shook his head. "Yer bro don't strike me as tha kinda guy ta give ya a choice."

" _Yeah, well; he did practically raise Frey and me after mom left. I'm sure that's where he gets all his overprotectiveness from. But he's still my brother. I'm sure I can reason with him. It's not like he's a bad guy. That_ can't _be true."_

He frowned, detecting a hint of doubt in her words. It made the miles between them feel even farther. "Bettah be all that is. Though he's gonna learn he ain't tha only one who can protect ya."

" _Don't be too hard on him, okay? He may not be who I thought he was, but he's done so much for me when I was little."_

"If he pulls through in helpin' bring down those snake bastards, I'll think about it," he grunted. "So far, he ain't impressed me."

" _Oh, I'm sorry. I'm over here just rambling over my issues when your brother could be in serious trouble…"_

"No, it's fine," Raphael gruffly cut her off with a shake of his head. "You can talk about whateva'. I ain't gonna stop ya."

" _But Leo…"_

"S'probably already fig'rin' a way out of whateva' sitch' he got 'imself in. Ain't nuthin' ta worry about." His free fist clenched against his knee in direct opposition to his flippant tone. "We'll find 'im eitha' way. I owe 'im a kick in tha ass fer getting' his dumbass stuck on a fuckin' beartrap."

"I hope so. Just be careful, alright?"

"Ya don't gotta tell me. Yer tha one that should be careful. If there's anythin' yer bro's got right, it's that."

"Raph!" Michelangelo's voice stilled him. "Guess who I found!"

Raphael spared his brother a glance, glaring at the annoying energy radiating off of him.

"Hey, is that Kimi on the phone?" Michelangelo grinned. "You just couldn't wait to call your girlfriend, huh?"

"Get lost!" He growled.

His brother darted forward and snatched the phone out of his grasp. "Hey, Sci!" Michelangelo cheerfully greeted, dodging Raphael's attempt to get the phone back. "Yep, it's me! What, you don't wanna talk to your best friend?" He playfully pouted.

"Give it back!" Raph growled.

He chuckled, "Nah, he's fine. Just giving him a bit of exercise!"

"Mikey!" He started forward again only to pause before reaching his brother at the familiar sound of Donatello's bo whistling through the air. Unfortunately for Michelangelo, the chucklehead didn't notice until the bo knocked him flat off his feet. The phone slipped out of his grasp and landed in Donatello's outstretched hand.

"Kimi?" He said wearily into the phone, "Raph can talk to you later, alright? Bye." He then hung up and gave a look to each of them. "Are we done fooling around now?"

"Awe, killjoy," Michelangelo huffed before flipping to his feet.

"What tha fuck, Don?" Raphael growled.

"Mikey didn't catch you up, huh? Benjamin's on his way." Donatello said before anything more could be said.

The mention of Kimberly's brother gave Raphael pause. "I thought he was stayin' wit' tha plane."

"Guess he changed his mind."

He didn't miss the edge in his usually even-tempered brother's voice. "What's eatin' you?"

"What do you think? We're in unfamiliar territory littered with enemies who keep getting way too close to finding us. We have no idea where Leo is or even how to start looking for him without getting caught ourselves. We don't even have that cursed amulet to lead us to shell-knows-where. Not to mention, I've been fighting through this head-splitting migraine since I woke up that's only getting worse." He groaned as he pinched the skin between his eyes. "I don't even know where to begin."

"Everything will work out," Michelangelo said, confidently. "Leo and April will be fine. I'm sure Benji tracked us down because he has a plan."

"Coulda called instead," Raphael griped.

"This required a face to face." Benjamin stepped into view, lugging a heavy-looking messenger bag. "Without your trump card guiding your path, you'll need another way to track down Snake Eyes. Thankfully, another possibility could work. I just need your hacker."

"Perfect!" Michelangelo exclaimed. "Our friendly, neighborhood, hacker extraordinaire is ready and waiting!" He elbowed Donatello, who responded with a backhanded swat in his brother's direction.

Benjamin critically looked over Donatello before pulling out a thick-cased tablet from the bag. "Coatl uses satellite imaging to locate heat signatures. I assume your heart signatures would appear differently than a human's. If your missing brother is with them, you can use Coatl's own tech against him. My government clearance gives me access to our satellite, but Coatl would only catch on and block my interference, as he has in the past. _Maybe_ , you'll have better luck evading him."

"I can try," Donatello sighed as he took the tablet. He slid his duffel off his shoulder and searched through a dozen or so techie things Raphael didn't have a hope of naming. "I barely got through his defenses before and that was with a clear head."

"You got this, bro!" Michelangelo encouraged. "You're totally smarter than some evil organization."

As his brothers continued to speak amongst themselves, Raphael moved next to his girlfriend's brother. "Why didn't ya mention the bad guys could track us before, huh?"

"It wasn't pertinent yet."

"Ya mean, one of us wasn't caught yet ta make it work."

Benjamin shrugged, "It wouldn't have been beneficial without your current situation. A _human's_ heat signal is a dime a dozen, even in this wilderness."

"So lemme get this straight: you waited while Coatl _watched us_ until it benefited you." Raphael growled. He grabbed Benjamin and moved to slam him again the nearest tree. Only he wasn't prepared for the redhead to twist out of his grasp as he jabbed his elbow into Raphael's sensitive side with the ease of someone trained in combat.

"Don't push me, _turtle_ ," Benjamin growled back. "If my sister didn't naively care so much about you, I'd take you down right here."

"Go ahead, _try me_ ," Raphael challenged.

"Whoa guys, wait!" Michelangelo slipped between them with hands raised. "Do I need to separate you two?"

"Mikey," Raphael hissed a warning.

" _Something_ needs to be done. Can't have my brother and my _best friend's_ brother fighting."

"Do ya understand what that self-righteous _pig_ did?" Raphael growled. "Leo would neva been caught if he told us 'bout tha heat crap b'fore now."

"He didn't get Leo captured-" Mikey began before his brother cut him off.

"He might as well have. It's obviously what he wanted."

"You don't understand how resilient Snake Eyes are," Benjamin insisted. "You haven't dealt with them as often as I have. For six _years_ I've learned how they operate. They would have discovered you no matter what previous knowledge you had. It was only a matter of time."

"Took ya six years ta do what we did in months? That ain't sum'thin' ta be proud of." Raphael snorted, derisively.

"You wouldn't have gotten this far without me."

"Oh, we would have. You know nuthin' about us if ya think that. We 'specially don't need no shady fed who'd give us up jus' fer yer own grudge match."

It was Benjamin's turn to lunge forward, but this time, Donatello's bo separated the two.

"Will you two stop trying to tear into each other and listen to me?" Don said with a glare at his brother. "I've found Leo."

"You can track 'im?" Raph asked.

"As I've tried to tell you a few times now, yes."

"They can still track you the same way," Benjamin started.

"No, I've masked our signature so Coatl can't detect it. It won't last – I'm sure he'll figure out how to overwrite it eventually, but it'll do for now. We need to hurry."

"Then let's go!" Mikey exclaimed.

* * *

 **A/N:** **And now onto writing the next chapter...**


	17. Venom

**A/N:** **For those of you not following my Facebook fanpage, I have good news! This has been completed and just needs to be typed up! Yeah, sorry for the super lateness, but it's been a crazy busy few months. Plus MS Word tried to deny me access to even type this up. And thus I want to get this out quickly so I can finish this up. Other news, I've got a head start on the next short in the series "Harvest Moon". My goal is to get that started in October as it's a halloween special ;)**

* * *

 **Venom**

The interior of the temple ruins reeked of the musty stench of death and decay. The rough limestone walls were cracked in a spiderweb of luminescent emerald and teal veins. In the darkest corners of the tunnel, those veins gave the walls an eerie glow. The sight of it made Rattler feel uncomfortable. The whole place felt unwelcoming.

"This is amazing!" Malakai gasped in awe. "Look at these etchings!" He brushed his hand against the walls in reverence. "Mayan, Epi-Olmec, Lapotec, Mixtec, even early Nahuatl! There's no evidence the Aztec ever migrated this far south from Ancient Mexico, but it's all here. This contradicts so much of the historical evidence of Mesoamerican civilizations! It could change everything we know of that era!"

"This place _is_ a bit unusual," April agreed.

"I never imagined I'd be the one to discover the find of the century!"

Rattler turned away from the excitable professor and felt her heart skip a beat at Leonardo's proximity. He was worse than Viper with the quiet movements, but only because Viper usually stayed at a distance. She followed his gaze back towards those glowing veins of light.

"The mind amulet has that same blue hue," he commented. "I fear what that could mean for this place."

"It's probably nothing," Rattler said, dismissively, even as the eerie atmosphere felt anything but.

He glanced at her. "You feel it, too."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Before another word could be said, Malakai's sudden scream rent the air as he stumbled back from a bend in the path.

"What's wrong?" April asked. "What did you-?" She broke off the moment she peered around the space. "Oh. Oh, wow. Looks like we may have found the way through."

"I should be back in my office. I'm not cut out for this."

Taipan laughed as he stepped into the corridor. "This is what got you all riled up, Professor? That's pathetic. It's only death."

When Rattler rounded the corridor, she could only stare. The sheer amount of skeletal remains piled into the tight space was ridiculous. Tattered clothing and rusted armor hung limply off their bony frames. Ancient weapons stuck out of many of them, showcasing the manner of their death centuries later. The sight of it unnerved her. Unsurprisingly however, Taipan wasn't the least bit phased. He enjoyed death. She only knew one person who would love the sight before her more.

"Some of this armor…" Malakai muttered quietly behind her. "Spanish conquistadors? That would make sense for the region, but this is centuries worth of civilizations all crammed together. It doesn't make sense…"

Rattler kept her gaze forward, watching as Taipan strode carelessly forward with the amulet held aloft. At the end of the hall was an ornate door decorated with same luminescent veins as the walls. Set prominently in its center was an engraved image of the complete amulet. The mind half glowed brighter at Taipan's approach.

"It appears we will have to thank our newest guest for our ticket in to our goal," Taipan stated with a smirk in Leonardo's direction. "Rattler? Would you be so kind as to do the honors for us?"

Rattler flinched at the address. She didn't want to be anywhere near the amulet, but she knew she couldn't refuse him. With trepidation she couldn't afford to show, she stepped forward through the maze of long dead warriors.

Taipan waited with the amulet dangling from its leather cord. She reached for it, meeting his dark gaze. As her fingers closed around it, he closed the space between them to whisper in her ear, "If all goes well, _hermosa_ , I might have to forgive your extended vacation. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" He tucked her hair behind her ear in a way that made her heart pound frantically in her chest. "You were always my favorite. I do hope you survive this."

She nodded, stiffly. He finally released his grip on the amulet, letting its full weight dangle from its cord. It felt oddly heavy in her grasp. She quickly turned away, trying to ignore the pulsing light below her fist.

As she approached the door, the uneasy feeling grew worse. The veins pulsed brighter, converging on the lock. Behind her, she heard the professor's uneasy muttering. She glanced back at him in time to see one of Taipan's hired goons give him a hard shove to silence him.

"Go on, _Mamita,_ " Taipan encouraged. "Open the door."

She held the amulet up to the door and a bright light engulfed the room. Above the door, symbols appeared, etched into the stone.

"Looks like we'll need the professor's services once again," Taipan announced as his soldiers shoved Malakai forward.

The fumbling man stumbled towards them, nearly tripping over the bones across the path. He straightened his glasses, giving Rattler a worried frown, before examining the ancient runes. "Let's see here… 'Beyond this door lies the fallen and the sacred totem they protect. Those that are unworthy will find only despair within these walls.'"

"Dispair?" Taipan smirked. "Maybe for the weak." He moved forward and retrieved the amulet. "Time to get moving. We still have a long way to go." With that, he opened the newly parted door and proceeded them inside.

* * *

The trek through the woods was strained. Benjamin's presence seemed to be the cause of the tension growing amongst his brothers. The worst of it came from behind Michelangelo. He sent Raphael a furtive glance, frowning at his tense form taking up the rear of their little parade. With one hand clenched tight at his side and the other grasping his sai, it was a wonder he hadn't blown a fuse already.

In front of him, Benjamin wasn't much better. The redhead walked much too close to Donatello, discussing something in hushed tones. The atmosphere between was thick as if the discussion was something of a heated nature. There was way too much negativity going on for Michelangelo's liking.

Before he could come up with a plan to relieve the tension, the two in front came to an abrupt stop. Mikey closed the distance between them. "What's the hold-up?"

"Quiet!" Benjamin hissed without even glancing in his direction. He was bent low over the tablet in Donatello's hand with a scowl.

"It might be nothing." Donatello said, his posture angled away from the redhead with an irritable furrow between his brows. "Maybe an animal with the way it moved-"

"No, it's her," Benjamin spoke with certainty.

"What's going on?" Mikey asked. "Are we close to Leo?"

"We lost his signal hours ago," Donatello said, offhandedly.

"Then what are we followin'?" Raphael asked.

"His last known position. He may be somewhere that doesn't show up in the satellite feed."

"There!" Benjamin hissed, pointing at the scene to Donatello's increasing irritation, judging by tightening of his jaw. "I'm telling you, it's her! She's stalking us."

"Who is?" Raph growled.

"Viper," he responded. "We can't linger here. We need to move."

Then there was chaos. Before they even saw Viper, the ninjas sensed something whispering through the air. Raphael turned in reaction but was too late to completely avoid the throwing knife as it struck the scutes of his shell, just grazing his neck. He hissed in pain, grabbing the hilt of the weapon. Viper leaped into view, a flurry of blonde hair in her black stealth suit. She was already aiming her next strike at Michelangelo by the time Raphael yanked out the blade.

Even though the turtles were quick to defend themselves, Viper moved just as fast. Michelangelo barely managed to dodge, sparing a glance at Raphael as Donatello darted to his aid. Most of his attention had to remain on the fight. Viper moved with the agility of a ninja but her strikes resembled more of a snake with its unpredictable pattern.

"Dammit!" Raphael cursed. "I'm fine, Genius."

"Raph-," Donatello's tone didn't inspire confidence.

"No! Get offa me!"

"Is Raph alright?" Michelangelo asked.

"I'm fi-!"

"No, you're not!" Donatello interrupted.

"It's just a scratch! She barely got me."

"Her blades are laced with poison," Benjamin chimed in.

Michelangelo's nunchaku were whirlwinds in his hands, but his worry for his brother weighed heavy on his mind. He barely slowed, but it was enough. Viper's boot slammed into his side hard enough to send him sprawling against a tree. Thanks to his shell, he was barely winded. Still, by the time he got back to his feet, she was already way too close. Donatello's bo swung at Viper, but the snake lady merely laughed as she flipped away from the strike.

"Slow," she said, her Russian accent so thick, Michelangelo could barely understand it. Still, it was clear what she meant. The only thing keeping her from attacking back was the sheer range of his brother's weapon. She easily evaded his attacks almost playfully.

"Mikey, ready to tag back in?" Donatello called, his voice unnaturally winded from such a short fight, making Michelangelo wonder if his brother was still reeling from the effects of the amulet. "I need to get back to Raph."

"I said I'm fine!" Raphael grumbled. This time Mikey got a better look at him. The fact Raph was _not_ joining the fight but was instead leaning against a tree made him agree with Don's assessment. The subtle trembling of his brother's limbs worried him.

"Mikey!" Donatello yelled, drawing his attention back to the fight.

Michelangelo flipped over, blocking Viper's next attack with his nunchuku. "Back, Snake Lady!" Her evasive moves kept her just out of reach of Michelangelo's frenzy of attacks, but she didn't even try to attack him back. Instead, she kept aiming for Donatello, keeping both turtles' attention just to keep her blades at a safe distance.

"No victory here," Viper said, her voice not even the least bit winded. "Red falls. Blue will follow soon."

"Where's Leo?" He demanded. "You know where he is, don't ya?"

Her only response was to laugh. With one more evasive flip, she slipped over Donatello's guard and brought him down from above, her knees pinning him against the ground. She gripped his bo in one hand and brought her other up, ready to strike him with her dagger.

Michelangelo came in swinging, his nunchuku a blur of motion. But she was quicker, angling away from his attack and leaping back to her feet, yanking Donatello's bo out of his grasp in the process. She gave the staff a quick spin, showing she wasn't a novice with the weapon.

"Slow," she repeated, this time with amusement in her tone.

Michelangelo made sure his brother got back to his feet before glaring at Snake Lady. "That's my brother's weapon!" Then he saw the glint of mischief in her eyes before she charged forward.

She didn't go more than a few steps before she shifted her stance. This time she was the one too slow as Raphael's sai dislodged Donatello's bo from her grip. She backed off with a snarl.

"Don'tcha _dare_ use my bro's weapon against 'em!" Raphael growled before collapsing to his knees, cursing.

"Raph!" Donatello rushed to his aid.

Michelangelo flipped towards Viper, grabbing the dropped staff to toss to his brother and swung his nunchuku at Viper's retreating form in the same movement.

"Now Red dies," Viper hissed. "You lose." With that, she disappeared into the trees.

Mikey made a frustrated grunt before turning towards his brothers. "Is he alright?"

"I toldja already. I'm fine." Raphael grunted, though his voice lacked the usual conviction. "No way I'm goin' down from just a scratch."

"Viper's poison is very potent," Benjamin stated. "You're lucky it was only a scratch or you'd already be dead. The antidote only works on a light dose."

"But there is one," Donatello demanded with a hard look at the redhead. "You know what it is."

"Of course I do. I wouldn't have agreed to be this close to Snake Eyes without one."

Michelangelo stood over them, holding out Raphael's sai. "That's awesome! So we're good, then."

"What a sec'." Raphael reached for his weapon as he glared at Benjamin. "Afta him lettin' Leo get caught, there ain't no way I'm takin' anything that he'll give me." He fumbled with his sai, trying to return it to his belt with growing frustration.

"Raph," Donatello said, warningly.

"Don't worry," Benjamin snapped back. "I don't have to waste it on you. Without you around, I might be able to convince my sister to see reason."

"Oh, come on!" Michelangelo groaned. When he looked away, something in the shadows of the trees shifted, making him wonder if Viper ever really left them. "Uh, guys?"

"Not this again," Donatello growled. "We're not doing this. You two are getting over your petty issues right now. Benjamin, I doubt Kimi would be happy to do anything with you after you let the one she loves die. And Raph? Just take the antidote! Don't you dare get stubborn over _this_!"

Mikey frowned in uncertainty at the growing argument between the three before him. Reason told him another fight with Viper would not go well for Raph. Not that they'd even notice with all that arguing. "I'm going to make sure Viper actually left, alright guys?" He tried but got no response.

Without any more hesitation, he started off through the woods, searching for Viper's trail. It shouldn't be too hard with just the two of them. Then Donatello could get their brother back on his feet in peace. Still, he was hesitant to go too far away from them. He wasn't walking too long before a faint smell of something not natural led him to a crumpled stone. It reminded him of an Indiana Jones movie. Especially when he discovered the gaping hole in the ground.

He didn't have a chance to investigate further. Though he expected Viper to still be around, he barely reacted quick enough to avoid her sudden strike. He thanked his turtle nature when the blade glanced harmlessly off his shell. He retaliated with a backward swing of his nunchuku that of course missed its target completely. But at least she backed off enough for him to face her.

"Eager to die," Viper noted.

"You are?" Michelangelo asked with an amused snicker. "Maybe you need to work on your self-esteem."

"You go no further." She didn't even have the courtesy to react to his jab.

Mikey never stopped moving. This was what he was normally good at, but the pressure was on. He couldn't stop. Not even for a second. Viper's movements seemed even more fluid with only one opponent. He couldn't land a single hit, but she got way too close for comfort with hers.

"Where did you get your moves? Were you trained by snake ninjas?" Michelangelo quipped as he dodged another close strike. This time Viper didn't respond at all. "Oh, come on! You're cramping my groove here, lady!"

As the battle dragged on, he began to understand how she managed to bring down their sensei. Still, he wasn't admitting defeat. If only he could get a little back-up. They should be close enough to hear the battle. Even with Ms. Silent Assassin.

Before he could figure out something that could work in his favor, Viper struck her foot out with the speed of a snake, catching the back of his calf. His leg crumpled beneath him, throwing off his balance. As he toppled sideways, he swung his nunchuku around at her approaching form. Grabbing the other end with his free hand, he caught her blade as he hit the ground.

Michelangelo's breathing quickened at the icy blue stare so close to his face. "Geez, lady. How 'bout we skip the whole poisoning shtick and you just let me and my brothers go?"

"Now you fall," Viper said as she pulled out a second dagger.

"Yeah, didn't think that would work, either." Unable to move out from under her, he could only watch as she raised the dagger and prepared to strike.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Still not a big fan of putting these two scenes together, but oh well. Enjoy the cliffhanger! It's only the beginning. Literally. Practically every chapter from here on out will end on one. ;) Just feed that review box and I'll work on more through the next few days.**


	18. Falling

**AN: And he's the next chapter. Get ready for it. It gets worse before it gets better ;)**

* * *

 **Falling**

The antidote was fairly simple to administer. Still, Donatello was nervous about using something on his brother that he hadn't tested beforehand. It was a wonder he even got Raphael and Benjamin to allow him to use it in the first place. He had no patience for their ceaseless bickering. For that, he was relieved when the redhead left them alone.

"There," Donatello said, sitting back as he discarded the now empty syringe. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" His tone was condescending.

"Ya bettah be right about this, genius," Raphael grumbled, his breathless voice a testament to how stubborn he was regarding his own life.

"I'm not entirely sure, honestly, but it's better than you dying on me like an idiot."

"I hate it when you're grumpy." He gave Donatello a sideways glare. "You need ta chill."

"You're telling _me_ to chill when _your_ attitude nearly got yourself killed?" He let out a disgruntled huff. "Maybe I'm not being fair here. I admit I'm not too keen on Benjamin's motives either. But that _doesn't_ give you the right to ignore treatment. You _would_ have died without the antidote. _That_ I'm sure of. Look at yourself. You're a mess."

A distant rustling got his attention as it increased in volume. Donatello glanced towards the surrounding woods and listened. It was faint, but he could swear he heard someone…

"What's wrong?"

"Mikey." He stood. "Did you see which way he went?"

"I was a little busy tryin' not ta pass out, so no."

"I don't like this." He pulled his brother to his feet. "Come on. I need to check this out and I'm not leaving you behind."

"You bettah not." Raphael was shaky on his feet, but he didn't fight too hard against Don's assistance.

They made slow progress, but the closer they got, the more certain Donatello was that it was Michelangelo he heard. He quickened his pace until he saw Benjamin with his back to them.

"I'm going to check it out." Donatello eased his brother to the ground and ran ahead before Raphael could object. "Benjamin."

Then man shushed him, indicating the clearing before them. The sight of Viper crouched over his brother sent a chill down his back. Benjamin shook his head before he could charge forward and raised a gun at the woman. He fired, the sound of it echoing through the woods. Viper jerked before abandoning Mikey. By the time she disappeared into the woods, Don rushed towards his brother.

"Hey, nice shot!" Michelangelo called to Benjamin. "I think you hit her."

"Are you alright?" Don asked, glancing over him.

"I'm good," he waved him off. "I found a secret tunnel! Snake Lady was guarding it. Yanno, probably 'cuz Leo might be down there."

Donatello pulled his tablet out of his bag and gave it a quick check. "Yeah, this is where we lost his signal. But that was hours ago and we have no way to track him once inside. He could be anywhere."

"We'll find him." Michelangelo spoke with such conviction, Donatello could almost believe him. "And he's bound to be with April by now, right? So we'll find her, too."

"I hope so."

"Where's Raph?"

"I left him back there." Donatello indicated back to where he came from where an escalating argument could be heard. "Not again…" He groaned.

"I said I don't need yer help!" Raphael growled. "I'm fine!"

"You do realize you nearly died, right?" Benjamin grumbled.

By the time they stepped into view, Donatello faced them with his arms folded over his plastron. "That's it. I'm not dealing with you two right now. Especially once we get underground."

"Don't worry about that." Benjamin waved him off. "I'm staying here in case Viper tries to follow you inside."

"Good. 'Cuz I'm gonna get Leo back." Raphael gave his brother a challenging glare.

"There's no way you're up to that task right now." Donatello shook his head, firmly.

"I ain't stayin' wit' _him_!"

Don gave his brother a probing look. Sweat still coated his skin, leaving it looking clammy and pale. Still, he held himself upright without any sign of fatigue. "Are you sure you feel alright? Don't lie to me. I'm not in the mood to fight you right now."

"I'm good, alright?" Raphael lightened his tone a little, wilting at the hard look Don sent his way. "I mean, maybe I ain't a hundred percent 'r nuthin', but I gotta do this. Besides, ya know I'll just follow ya anyway. 'Least this way you get ta nag me in person."

He let out a long sigh. "Fine, but don't push yourself. If you need to rest, just say something. Promise me."

"Shell, Donny. Fine. Whatever. Can we go now?"

"Yeah, come on!" Michelangelo exclaimed. "Let's get this rescue party going!"

Without another word to either of them, Donatello approached the tunnel. He could tell with a cursory glance that it wasn't opened naturally, possibly some kind of pyrotechnics. The dark entrance felt foreboding, but there was no turning back now. Strong ropes descended into the abyss, another sure sign that this was the way to go. With a nod, he started the climb down the rope.

The further down he went, the worse his headache became. He heard his brothers sliding down around him and was surprised when the glow of the tunnel allowed him to see them when he touched down on the ground. That glow bothered him. Something was wrong with it. It seemed to suffocate him with echoes from a distant past.

"Donny?" Michelangelo's voice sounded distant. "Are you alright?"

"The teal. That's the mind amulet," Donatello muttered. "Emerald must be the other one. This is it." He walked over to one of the walls.

"So tha otha half's in this cave afta' all?" Raphael asked.

"It's a temple," Donatello corrected. "Built to protect and defend the amulet." He didn't know how he knew it, but the answer came to him. The echoes grew louder as he grazed his fingers along the wall. They weren't words, but impressions. "They guard it."

"What are you on about, genius?"

"I don't think you should be touching the creepy wall," Mikey suggested.

The luminescence glowed brighter with the buzz in his skull. He recognized the feeling now. He could feel the power of the mind amulet in its glow. Only this was different. As if it was only a ghost of the real thing.

Suddenly, a chill entered his chest. He shouldn't be here. They knew he had contact with the amulet. He was vulnerable to them. He tried to back away from the wall, but he could no longer move. The glow along the wall brightened until it filled his vision. A form shimmered into sight before him, a silhouette shaped against the light.

" _Invaders. Unworthy aliens invading our last refuge."_ The voice was loud with anger in his head. He didn't know the speaker, but something about it felt familiar.

" _You've been touched by our sacred relic. Our vast history tainted by your weak alien mind. Now you must face our test. Help us or succumb to madness, as many on your planet have done before you."_

Donatello could feel the voice slip through his defenses. He tried to fight against its invading presence, but he was rendered helpless against it. He could no longer hear his brothers calling out to him. He was already lost to its will.

* * *

The journey deeper through the tunnels were grueling. The uneven stone flooring was crumbling with age. The only lighting was the glow of the luminescent veins in the walls. On top of that, Taipan kept them going at a brisk pace, urging a few of his men forward like human shields.

Though he tried to keep the limp out of his gait, Leonardo knew April noticed it. The wound in his leg ached. The binds on his wrists irritated the wound on his arm. Still, he couldn't complain. He's had worse. He didn't want her to worry.

He couldn't believe his luck for the past few days, passed from one group of enemies to the next. The only reason he went back to the jungle was to save April. Not get caught along with her. He worried about his brothers. He knew Viper had stayed behind to guard the entrance. He hoped they could beat her. She took him down so easily. She had caught him off guard and he was already wounded. There was a chance.

Then there was Cobra and Taipan. The latter of which sparked an unnatural rage in him. The careless way he treated his underlings and the woman he pretended to care about revealed much about his nature. He was a cruel man who enjoyed the pain of others. It sickened him. Leonardo had only seen a look similar once before, but at least Bishop thought he was protecting Earth. Taipan was just evil for evil's sake.

Cobra worried him, too, but nowhere near the degree of the other two. The bomb expert didn't talk as much as his colleague, but it was his design that currently secured Leonardo's wrists. That fact that he was basically carrying around a small explosive wired to his binds unnerved him.

Up ahead, Malakai's frantic muttering drew his attention. He could just make out the historian through the crowd of militia. Taipan held the man by his worn shirt and whispered something to him that Leonardo was too far away to hear. He hadn't seen the man since Taipan sent him ahead with Rattler. Searching the crowd, he found her dark hair easily as she emerged from the tunnels the professor had come from.

"It's a trap up ahead!" Malakai hollered. "We _can't_ go this way! It's too dangerous!"

"The amulet clearly points to this path, so we follow it. Understood?" Taipan said a little louder this time. "Still, it would be a shame to let our useless fodder go to waste."

"No, don't send me! You need me!"

"Maybe you're right. You and Ms. O'Neil could still be useful to me."

Leonardo tensed, already expecting what that might mean.

"What would sacrificing anyone accomplish here?" April demanded. "Why not find another way? There has to be more than one path in these twisted tunnels!"

"April," Leonardo warned. "It's fine."

"No! No, it's not, Leo!" She barely spared him a glance; her gaze locked on Taipan. "You came all this way for me. I won't let this man use you like that."

"The turtle would have the best shot of surviving the trap ahead," Rattler said. "It would be an instant kill for anyone else crossing the path. Without someone able to get to the other side, it can't be disabled."

"That settles it, then!" Taipan grinned. "Rattler, my dear. You'll get to take the mutant across. I know I can trust you and, under Viper's tutorage, you also have the skill necessary to make it across."

A momentary look of fear crossed her face before she nodded. "Of course."

"Excellent." His hand lightly grazed along her chin as he whispered something more to her.

Leonardo felt that now familiar anger growing as he watched the scene before him. It was obvious the man only wanted to use Rattler to his gain. He didn't care about her. And yet she called him her boyfriend?

He stormed forward, ignoring April's objection. "Where's this trap?"

Rattler gave Taipan one last look before leading the way without a word. After turning a bend in the path, it opened up before him into a giant chasm in the floor. Leonardo skirted the edge of it and tried to judge the distance to the bottom, but all he saw was darkness. The only way forward was a wooden bridge so old and weathered, that he worried how much longer it would last.

"That bridge looks like it could crumble any minute," he spoke aloud. "The professor mentioned a trap as well?"

She indicated tiny holes in the walls along the bridge's length. Each seemed to have the veins condensed around them. "He believes they might be an energy weapon developed by the same alien technology the amulets were made with. The switch to disable them is on the other end of the chasm."

"Well, we have no choice but to press forward." He gave her a glance. "Though it would be easier with my hands free."

"Cobra's bomb tech won't activate unless someone stupidly tries to tamper with it. I doubt he'd be willing to disable them."

Well, he tried. Leonardo sighed in resignation as he looked across the bridge. He backed up, giving himself a running head start.

"What are you doing?"

"Crossing the bridge. Might as well get this part over with, right?" He took a moment to clear his head, easily finding the serenity that once helped him combat the loss of very mind years ago. The spirit of his mother was still watching over him. With a final freeing smirk in Rattler's direction, he took off.

The second his foot touched the bridge, the air seemed to buzz around him. By his next step, streaks of light flashed across the dark tunnel. Leonardo twisted fluidly to avoid the beams intent on striking him down. Even with his hands bound before him, he easily dodged every one of them, careful to land on his good leg so he didn't aggravate his injury. He reached the other end, gracefully, and didn't slow until he hit the button to turn off the beams. "Done!"

"You're insane, you know that?" Rattler yelled over at him. He could barely see her through the dim lighting, but he could hear her crossing the bridge at a slower pace. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"You're the one who suggested I'd be the guinea pig." Leonardo shrugged. "I made it, didn't I?"

She was silent for a while, though he could hear her grumbling to herself. She was almost completely across when she muttered louder, "This bridge is a death trap."

"Yeah, I know." He frowned. "I don't want to tempt fate by saying it too often, though."

"But the professor and Taipan…"

Clapping echoed across the cavern, alerted them to the presence of the others. "Thank you for clearing the way!" Taipan called.

"The bridge is unstable, Taipan!" Rattler called back. "It might be too dangerous to cross!"

"Nonsense, _Nena_ ," he responded. "I'm sure it's fine. You made it, right?"

"It does look compromised," Cobra commented. "We might have to go a few at a time just to not stress it further."

"Then you can go first if you think you know better." Taipan's voice grew dark. "I'm in charge of this mission. You're just the demolition crew."

"I'd watch yourself, Taipan," Cobra retorted. "You merely play with knives. I've seen war. I know how to use a real weapon."

The escalating argument across the way made Leonardo anxious. April was still over there. She could be in danger if it got worse. And here he was, too far away to do anything.

"Professor…" Rattler whispered, probably worried about the same thing.

"Go ahead, Cobra!" Taipan said, deadly cold. "Prove you know better than me. If you fail, I still have the amulet and a host of armed soldiers. This is your one chance. The only place Coatl is blind."

"You're a fool!" Cobra growled. "You'll betray our code for your own pride? I hope _you're_ the one who fails. Krait will find out about this and then you're done."

"Start shooting if he hesitates," He ordered his men.

"Cobra's right, the bridge-!" April protested, but she got cut off.

"Go!" Taipan demanded. "All three of you! I don't need you anymore. I can find the other half without you."

Fear for his friend intensified. He tried to think of something to help, but noticed Rattler start back to the other side. "No, wait!" He demanded, darting forward to catch her arm. "Too much weight on one place will cause the bridge to collapse for sure."

"The stupid professor is going to get himself killed!" Her voice was panicked. "With the three of them…!"

She didn't need to say any more. Leonardo feared the same. "We'll only make their chances worse. We just have to hope-"

"Break the bridge," Taipan ordered.

"Taipan!" Cobra roared.

"Run!" Leonardo yanked Rattler back towards the safety of the cavern floor.

"No, Professor!" Rattler fought his hold.

Gunshots rang into the empty chamber and the bridge creaked dangerously. Leonardo heard April's cry to keep going as the wood began to crumble beneath them. He wanted to go back. He wanted to save April from what was sure to be a long fall to the bottom of the cavern, but all he could do was keep going as the bridge finally collapsed completely.

* * *

 **A/N: All the bad things. Just keep holding on for the ride and feed that review box.**


	19. Connections

**A/N: Quick post before bed. So tired...**

* * *

 **Connections**

The first thing he noticed was the peculiar grouping of figures that he had never seen the likes of before. The din of their voices melded together so he couldn't tell what they were saying. He could tell at once that they were not human. If he had to guess, he suspected they must be two different alien races. One had green skin with tentacles as hair and black eyes. The others were blue-skinned with antennae sprouting from their forhead. Their only facial features were orange rimmed eyes. They didn't speak in words, but thoughts.

As he watched the crowd, one of them, an older one of the green-skinned species, stepped up on a raised platform. He only had one visible eye - the other covered with an eyepatch - and he was covered in scars. His tentacle hair appeared to be balding, if that was possible, and his long tentacle beard was tied together with a brown cord. When he raised his hand, some of the congregation's chatter ceased immediately.

"Be calm, my companions." He spoke with a calm strength that reminded him of his sensei. For that reason, he wasn't surprised at the instant silence that filled the room. "We may have lost the symbol of sacred compromise, but this does not mean we will fall back to the old ways. As gjolns, we are warriors under the sacred pact. We will persevere!" His words excited his fellow species. "As qethos, your wisdom will continue to guide us. We will not forget your generosity!" The blue-skinned aliens shuffled in acknowledgement. "We're stronger together! We cannot afford to fall into despair."

As the gjoln spoke, Donatello begin to realize they were not speaking English. The language they used was more guttural in its undertone. He had never heard it spoken before, yet his mind seemed to translate it smoothly without any issues.

"I know many of you wish for the end of the one who wronged us, but that is not our way any longer. I know the need for vengeance runs deep within our veins – as a gjoln, I know the feeling well – but we must not betray our pact. Our only goal must be to retrieve our sacred treasure, if only to protect those who will be overwhelmed by its power. _This_ is our responsibility and we _will_ fulfill our sacred duty!"

"Honored Commander Zor'rgk!" A female gjoln approached the stage. "I would wish to be among your crew to retrieve our stolen symbol."

"Ah, Lieutenant Glk'ai. I knew you would be the first to join the crew by my side. I only hope it is not an excuse to seek your own vengeance." Zor'rgk eyed the female. "It is not worth the energy to dwell on our misfortune. Our utrom allies already scour the galaxies for the interloper. Let them deal with their own kind."

The mention of the utroms struck a familiar cord in Donatello's mind. _Their own kind? Is he talking about Krang?_ _Did that mean…?_ He wondered if this might be before Krang's prison transport crash landed on Earth.

"After what that slug did to us? Glk'ai continued. She unhooked what resembled a naginata from her back. "We must avenge the suffering he caused our people!"

" _Commander Zor'rgk is correct."_ The next voice that spoke was a qetho, judging by the way her voice resonated in Donatello's own head. _"We cannot afford a war after how much we have already lost."_

"Moraxa. Thank you for coming." Zor'rgk pressed his palms together as a greeting. "We could use your skills as a pilot. Would you wish to join us?"

" _Daryis and I would not abandon your quest. The sacred compromise belongs to us as well. It would be neglecting our duty if we remained behind."_

"Well, guess I'll have to come as well." Another male gjoln spoke up. "I can't have Moraxa go unprotected."

" _Contrary to your continued insistence, Han'nyk, I do not require your particular brand of 'assistance'."_ Moraxa said, accompanied with a sense of annoyance.

"You're our best pilot. You need to be free of burdens. We can't have you distracted."

" _I do not get 'distracted'."_

" _We should leave as soon as possible,"_ the second qetho spoke up. _"Isn't that correct, sister?"_

" _Yes, you are correct."_ Her antennae twitched as she turned away from the gjoln. _"I shall prepare the ship."_

"Thank you once again, Moraxa," Zor'rgk said. "Come, Glk'ai, Han'nyk. It is time we prepare."

The image shifted, morphing into a void of light. The five aliens that spoke before were now converged around an amulet that resembled the mind stone in every way except it held an emerald stone in its center instead. Commander Zor'rgk stepped towards Donatello, this time obviously able to see him.

"The symbol of our sacred compromise meant peace between our races. We were always warriors before, but now we are guardians. The qethos hid their vast knowledge, but now they trust us enough to share it. It is our way. Or compromise. Without the symbol, it is feared we may fall back to the old ways. It must be returned to K'lgk. Your planet's lust for power already seeks to corrupt it. It cannot stay here."

"You want _me_ to help?" Donatello asked.

"Your planet's technology is still too primitive. You are like your earth creature the sloth." Glk'ai grumbled.

"My descendent has come to your planet in his own mission to retrieve our symbol. The qethos believe you may be able to assist him. Find Troqrugkl and his mate."

"How can I help you when we don't know where either of the amulets are? We can't even track Leo anymore."

"A thirst for vengeance can guide you to the warrior, but to fall for its lure will only hinder you more. As for the mind, you are already connected to its web. Once you share in its secrets, it will forever call to you. It is your curse for your curiosity."

"Joy. I was hoping never to have to see it again," he groaned.

"See, he's not so bad for an earthling." Han'nyk smirked.

"Find the complete symbol. That is your quest – your penance. We will be watching."

With those final words, the light faded until he was back in the temple's tunnels. He quickly backed away from the wall, making a vow never to go near them again.

"What tha shell was that?" Raphael growled, his fists raised.

"I need to find the amulets," Donatello said, wistfully. He groaned, grasping his head. "I wish I never touched that stupid thing in the first place!"

"Stop blabberin' and give me answers! I didn't come down here jus' ta watch ya stare at a freakin' wall fer way too damn long!"

He turned towards him, wearily. "There may be another way to find Leo if he's still near the amulet. However, it might not be worth the trouble."

"Just spit it out, genius."

"I might be able to track the amulet. There's no guarantee it'll work, but there's a chance…"

"Why didn't ya think of it b'fore?"

"'Cuz I've been trying to forget about that cursed amulet for days now. I want nothing more to do with it. Unfortunately, my connection with it might help us here. It's nearby. If I think about it, I can sense it." He turned towards where he felt the pull on his mind. His headache wasn't as bad anymore, a fact that didn't necessarily make him feel any better about it.

"Are your stoney-senses tingling?" Michelangelo quipped.

"Don't even start, Mikey."

"Just trying to lighten the mood." He grinned. "I found a way into the next area."

"Is that what you've been doin'?" Raphael asked.

"Yup. Figured you had Don's freaky obsession with the wall covered."

"Then let's get this over with," Donatello said with a sigh. "I don't want to think about the amulet any longer than I have to."

* * *

The rage that boiled within Rattler's very core was worse than any she had felt before. She felt sick with it, but no matter how much she raged at Leonardo's back, he never retaliated. How dare he act so nonchalant after witnessing the bridge collapse under his supposed _friend_? They were probably both…

"We could have saved them!" Rattler demanded. "You let them die! How could you?!"

Still, he didn't respond.

"I thought that redhead was your friend! How could you stand to watch her fall to her death?! If you had just let me go-!"

"Then you would have fallen along with them." Leonardo's voice was tight.

"I could have saved him."

"No, we couldn't have. Even if you didn't fall with the bridge, you would have been shot for interfering."

"Taipan wouldn't-!"

Leonardo whirled around to face her, allowing her to finally see the distress in his gaze. "Don't even start. I know you're smarter than that. He betrayed his own partner. Do you seriously think he would have spared you?"

She slumped forward on her knees, her anger spent. "The professor's already gone through so much. His wife… And then his daughter… But even though he was terrified by Snake Eyes, he still found a way to keep his secrets. It's not fair."

"There's a chance they survived." He looked away. "I tend never to give up hope. April's lived through some dangerous events before and lived to tell about it. Either way, we should keep going. I'm not waiting around to get recaptured. Are you coming?"

Without a word, she stood and continued forward. A heavy silence fell between them. One Rattler didn't want to end just yet. She was far from calm. Emotions she thought she had locked away were now too close to the surface. Already, she showed too much.

As they walked in silence, Rattler kept her gaze resolutely forward. She couldn't hear Leonardo behind her, but she knew he was still there. She could feel his gaze on her. Probably judging her for her outburst.

"This place isn't going to be easy to find a way out of. Especially as I'm sure they're more traps ahead," Leonardo said. "We'll need to work together to escape."

"I'm your enemy." She turned to glare at him.

"It would be easier to be allies. It's just the two of us right now. I'm going to need your help." He lifted his bound hands as if to make a point.

"I see. Maybe you do need my help."

"It would be appreciated." He smirked.

The tension in her shoulders eased. "Fine. But this is only temporary. I promise nothing when we run back into my colleagues."

"Why did you join them in the first place?"

"This isn't story time."

"It'll pass the time. I just don't see how you'd fall into their crowd."

"It doesn't matter how. I'm too far in to leave."

"I doubt that. It's never too late."

"You've never met Krait. He doesn't have patience for anything less than perfection. With Coatl as his loyal puppy watching over us all, any sign of deception is immediately punished severely."

"Alright, let me make you a deal. If my brothers and I can foil Snake Eyes plan, you'll consider leaving them. You don't even have to agree with me right now."

Rattler huffed. "You sure are persistent."

"Everyone should have a chance to change their fate."

"What if I don't want to leave Snake Eyes?"

"Just consider it." His tone grew serious. "I'm sure Malakai would want you to try. You care for his family. You can help them."

"You make it sound so easy. It's not."

"You're right. I know. I can't imagine how hard it would be in your position." He stopped moving behind her. "Still, its usually the hardest decisions that are the most important. Sometimes, you have to make the hard choices."

This time, she didn't respond. She knew it was useless to try. It didn't help that he was right about Malakai. The crazy professor thought she could leave Snake Eyes as well. Many times over he had tried to convince her to help him. His daughter was the worst offender in that regard. Katarina had dreams about becoming an actress like her mother, but now her career was over before it ever began. The guilt that she contributed to her affliction, no matter how distanced her help was, still haunted her. Could she really risk everything and leave Snake Eyes? She didn't know anymore.

A shuffling behind her broke her out of her thoughts. Turning, she noticed Leonardo leaning heavily against the wall, favoring his injured leg. He expression was dark with determination before he pushed off and tried to continue walking.

"Maybe you should rest for a bit," Rattler suggested.

"We have to keep moving," he said, firmly.

"You won't be getting far at the rate you're going. You wanted my help and I'm going to give it to you."

"We can't stop, but…" he glanced at her. "Maybe I could use a hand?"

She stepped forward and wrapped her arm around his shell, her taller height making the position a little awkward. "Just lean on me. But, so we're clear: this never happened."

"Agreed."

* * *

 **A/N: Welp, there's that. You know the routine: feed that hungry review box. **


	20. Broken

**A/N: Another (late) chapter, but here it is! I didn't have time to work on this in the beginning of the week due to double shifts all day. Still, I got out done today! It's not that late. :D**

* * *

 **Broken**

The first thing April saw when she opened her eyes was darkness. Then the pain hit. She groaned as she rolled onto her side. Every moment sent a stabbing pain through her chest. Her head hurt as she tried to remember what had happened. ' _The bridge…'_ She glanced up into the darkness. ' _We were forced to cross it and…it collapsed…'_ She sat up as worry gripped her. _'Professor Yaxley!'_ She stumbled to her feet, gingerly holding her arm awkwardly against her sore chest. "Professor?" She called, hoping he had survived the fall as well.

She remembered it was a long fall. It was only out of sheer desperation that she managed to hold on for as long as she did. Yaxley wasn't as resourceful as her. He was right behind her on the bridge. What if he didn't make it…? "Professor?!" She called again, slowly moving around broken debris from the collapsed bridge and the otherwise rough terrain. "Where are you? Please say something!"

She heard a groan and mumbled complaining before a squawk sounded from the professor. "No, no, no!" Yaxley exclaimed. "Ugh, where… where are my glasses? I can't see anything!"

"Are you hurt?" April asked as she steered toward the sound of his voice in the semi-darkness, skirting the edge of a narrow creak.

"M-my leg… I think it's broken," he responded. "I can't find my glasses. I need them to see. It's too dark."

"Keep talking and I'll find you."

"I-I think I found Cobra. And he's… Oh, God… I'm going to be sick…"

As she grew closer to his rambling voice, she noticed the sprawled bomb expert. She didn't let her gaze linger, but she knew instantly that he was dead. Instead, she focused on Yaxley, struggling to pull his injured leg behind him as he searched the ground.

"I need my glasses," he said through strained gasps.

"Stop moving," April demanded as she knelt beside him. "Let me look at your leg."

He turned to her and, even with the low light, she could see his panicked expression. "How are you so calm? We just fell down from a broken bridge!"

"My shop has exploded, caught on fire, and many other disasters that I've had to escape from since meeting the guys. I think I've grown immune to it all," she said, lightly. She frowned at his leg. "This would be easier if my hands weren't tied."

"Do you think we can make it out of here?"

"I'm sure of it. Without Snake Eyes breathing down our necks, this will be much easier." She put as much confidence in her voice as she could muster.

"Then I'll work on those knots for you. But if I don't make it out of here, you must promise to help my daughter. Rescue her from those heartless villains and keep her safe."

"I'm not leaving you behind."

"Promise me. You have a better shot of escaping than I do. I'm a broken old man. Katarina has so much more life ahead of her. I'd do anything for her happiness."

"All the more reason to survive this," she said, firmly. She moved her bound wrists into his reach. "Now stop feeling sorry for yourself and let's get out of here together."

"Alright, I'll try." He sighed, heavily, before sitting up to better work on her binds. "You were always one of my favorite students. Always so invested in your studies. You have a lot of passion."

"You were a good professor." She shrugged. "I have been wondering, though… How did you come to learn so much about the amulet's language? Does it have to do with your friend?"

"Troqrugkl, yes. He's a gjoln, a reptilian race from the planet K'lgk. My family were on vacation when he crash-landed on Earth with his mate, Neshta. I never met her. She was captured by the government before Troqrugkl stumbled onto me."

"Bishop?" April asked, dread settling in her chest. "I've met him. He's a cruel man."

"Yes, I'm sure he is. As a qetho, Neshta shares a mental bond with her mate. It distresses him greatly."

"Mental bond?"

"The qethos are telepathic beings."

"I should be surprised, but I've seen my fair share of alien races before. Not much surprises me anymore."

Yaxley loosened the last knot and let the rope fall away. "Your turtle friend isn't an alien."

"Nope. Just a mutant. The mutagen was alien based, though." She shifted to better assist him with his leg.

"Will he come back to find us? Should we wait here for him?"

"If he can find a way down, I'm sure he'll try. Leonardo and his brothers never give up." She cut Malakai's pant leg to better see the injury, tearing the fabric into strips for later. "Still, I think we need to find our own way out. I'd rather not wait around down here."

"How can we find an exit in this darkness?"

"There's a river nearby. We can follow the current. It'll have to lead us out eventually." She placed two boards from the collapsed bridge on either side of his leg. "I need to straighten the bones. Are you ready?"

"Just do it." He tensed.

With one firm grip, she applied pressure to his leg, jerking the bone back into place to the sound of his sharp yelp. "Okay, that's better."

"How do you know how to splint a leg?"

"You learn a few things when dealing with ninjas." She bound his leg with the boards and cut strips of fabric. "Alright. Ready to move?"

"No, but I suppose we don't have much choice."

"You can use this as a crutch." She handed him a longer board. With their joint effort, she helped him to his feet. He wobbled a bit before leaning heavily against the board. "Alright," she continued. "If you need help, just ask." She turned towards the creak. "Let's go."

* * *

Moving through the underground tunnels was grueling. He could barely keep his feet under him. It didn't help that his senses were overwhelmed by Rattler's proximity. He was acutely aware of where her bare skin rubbed against his. He could practically hear her breathing.

"Whoa, hey!" Rattler exclaimed. "Stay on your feet! You're too heavy to carry!"

Leonardo attempted to do as directed, but he felt so heavy. He stumbled, slipping through her grip. She tightened her hold, but only managed to guide him gently to the ground. "Sorry," he mumbled.

She cursed. "You should be sorry! How long have you been bleeding?"

"Maybe too long," he admitted. If he was honest with himself, he recognized the signs of heavy blood loss almost immediately.

"You're an idiot." She bent down and he felt her hands touch his leg. "Of course. Taipan never misses. You should have said something as soon as the tourniquet loosened."

"Couldn't stop," he said, trying to blink away his darkening vision. "He has the amulet. Can't let him find the other half." He focused on her touch, letting it ground him.

"Bullshit."

He looked over at her as she fiddled with the bandage on his leg, an idea forming in his head. "Maybe you could stop him."

"What? No!"

"He won't expect it. It's not like I'll be able to do any real fighting like this."

"Shut up." She tightened the bandage unexpectedly, causing him to gasp in surprise.

"It's true, though," he continued, breathlessly. "Don would kill me if I tried."

"We're not going against Taipan."

"We can't just leave him to do what he wants, either."

"We don't _have_ to do anything."

"Rattler, listen." His tone grew serious as he forced strength into his voice. "You know him better than anyone. You know his weaknesses. You don't even have Coatl watching. Taipan let slip that little fact already."

"I can't fight him. I wouldn't- What if I fail?" Her voice cracked as she sat back.

"You won't know until you try." Leonardo sat up properly, ignoring the fresh wave of lightheadedness. "So, I'm not going anywhere for a bit. How about you tell me why you're with Taipan when he treats you like trash."

She gave him a sour look. "You don't understand."

"You're right. I don't. I can't until you explain it."

"Why are you so curious about my life?"

"Honestly? I don't know. Maybe it's just the blood loss talking." He frowned. "But I can't stop thinking about how well you can sing. You could be doing that instead."

"I'm not my family." She huffed a little sadly. "Marcio… He helped me through a tough time. I'm indebted to him."

"Who-?"

"Taipan," she quickly corrected. "I meant Taipan."

"I see. That might complicate things a little."

"It does. He gave me purpose after my parents' death. I need him."

Leonardo sighed, wearily. He was at a loss after her reveal. What do you say to someone in Rattler's position? It didn't help that his mind was still muddled from his injuries. He turned away in thought. "I still think you could do better. He's just going to get you killed one day."

"No, he-" she paused, suddenly, her gaze shifting behind him.

Too late, Leonardo noticed the quiet shuffling behind him. He shifted, trying to defend himself, but he could barely move. Rattler jumped to her feet, her hands raised as if pleadingly, but she was easily shoved aside as Taipan himself stepped into view. He looked bad. His once slicked back hair now a disheveled mess. Blood dripped from a cut under his hairline and his clothes were tattered.

"I see you've been chatty with our prisoner, Rattler," Taipan said, his voice dripping in venom. He grabbed Leonardo and yanked him up, shoving him back against the wall. Leonardo immediately resisted his grip until a dagger brushed against his neck.

"Taipan!" Rattler slowly got to her feet. "What happened to you? Where are the troops?"

"Dead. Their sacrifice was necessary to get me this far. Unfortunately, there are a few more traps ahead. But no matter. You just gave me another dead weight to toss to the fire." His tone was cold as ice. "What do you think, _mi mujer?"_

"You're going to kill him?" She asked, hesitantly.

"I rather hope it lives so I can have some fun later." Taipan's words chilled him. "But yes, the trap ahead might finish it off first. It's not like I'll risk going forward without precautions."

"Does Rattler count as one of those 'precautions'?" Leonardo glared at him.

"I hope it does not come down to that, but she is a low-ranking member," he smirked. "She knows her place."

"No, you… But…" Rattler took a step back from him. "You can't…"

"Are you faltering in your duty, _muñeca_?" Taipan addressed Rattler. "Don't forget your place. You are _mine_. You need my good word to remain in Krait's good graces. Without me, your 'disappearance' will mean your death. You know the rules."

"I won't fail again."

"I'll be the judge of that."

"You'd just throw away the life of someone you claim to care about?" Leonardo growled. "You're heartless."

"Shut up!" Taipan demanded as he lifted the dagger just long enough to whip the hilt of it at Leonardo's head. "Don't test me. You would serve me better alive for now."

"Just so you can torture and kill me later." Leonardo kept his defiant gaze on him. "I'm not one of your pawns."

"There are many forms of torture that won't kill the target." His dagger's edge slid gently across Leonardo's cheek. It didn't draw blood, but the threat was clear. "I suppose I can't bleed you much more. I can see you're already suffering from the effects of blood loss. But there are other ways. Plenty that don't draw blood, but the pain is far worse."

"Wait!" Rattler stepped close but didn't try to intervene. "You need him conscious at least, right?"

He seemed to consider something for a moment. "That'll be up to the _tortuga_ , won't it?" He grasped Leonardo's injured forearm painfully tight.

"Do your worst," Leonardo challenged through clenched teeth.

"No, don't!" Rattler grabbed Taipan's arm before the man could retaliate.

"You're testing my patience, woman!" Taipan growled, shoving her roughly away. He raised the hilt of the dagger once again and slammed it against Leo's jaw. The hit stunned him so thoroughly, stars exploded in his vision. If Taipan wasn't pinning him against the wall, he'd have fallen to the ground. "I'm the king of torture and you just earned yourself a taste of what I can do."

"You shouldn't have taunted him," Rattler told Leo. "It only makes it worse. Just don't say anything."

She sounded like she spoke from experience. Leonardo's head was pounding against his skull, but he looked over at Rattler anyway, blinking away the threatening darkness in his vision. Her dark hair shielded her face once again, but something about her slumped posture and defeated tone struck him.

"You're lucky I don't have all my tools with me," Taipan's cold voice drifted over him. "I wasn't planning on using my craft on this mission. But don't worry. Even if you die before you get to experience my full arsenal, I'll still get to use them on the new target Coatl assigned me. I'm going to enjoy going all out on the purple one later."

That cleared up some of the fog in his head in an instant. Leonardo returned his seething glare at Taipan. He would have said something at that moment, but just tensing his jaw hurt. He didn't want Taipan anywhere near any of his brothers. He determined then he'd survive this night just to make sure that never happened.

"You have such fire in your eyes," Taipan went on. "That's what I love about torturing those that believe they are strong. It's so much more fun when I douse that fire."

"That's great, Taipan," Rattler muttered with false cheer. "He can't talk back anymore, either. You win."

" _Sí_ ," he agreed. "I could do so much more, though."

"We should get back to the mission."

"You're right, of course. Rain check, then." He backed off, letting Leonardo slump forward into his waiting arms. Leo tried supporting his own weight, but his injuries had taken their toll on him.

"I can carry him," Rattler suggested.

"No, _mi mujer_. You have done enough."

Taipan practically dragged Leonardo with him. It was a relief that he was only barely conscious, or the situation would be a lot more degrading. _'I need to get away from, but how?'_ Leonardo wondered. _'I don't know if I can do it on my own. Either Rattler needs to step up or I need my brothers. I have a feeling this is only going to get worse…'_

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, things are still bad. I warned you all. Now feed the review box while I get the next chapter ready. ;)**


	21. Desperation

**A/N: Not much for me to say this time except for you to enjoy! Only I will mention is how close we are to the end. Just two more chapters after this. It's the final countdown~!**

* * *

 **Desperation**

The trek down the small river channel was slow going. Though April tried hard to keep their spirits up, she knew Yaxley was at the end of his wits. The professor had gone through so much lately. More than most people ever have to deal with in their whole lifetime. She understood if he couldn't handle it, but he never complained.

By the time they heard the rush of the waterfall, April was ready to drop. Her ribs ached from the long walk. She quickly moved towards the exit and breathed in the fresh air. She didn't have long to enjoy it before she heard a man's voice talking into a phone below her. She glanced down at the redheaded man, frowning at military vibe she got from him.

"Professor?" She whispered back to her companion. "I'm going to scout ahead, alright? I'll be back."

"Don't go far, alright?"

"I won't." She carefully moved down to ground level, wincing as her movements pulled at her injuries. She couldn't get down fast enough. As she grew closer to the man, his words became clearer.

"I told you, I'm working on it, sir." The man said. "I know where they are. It's just complicated."

April slipped silently to the ground and crouched, using the foliage as cover.

"I promise I'm not wasting your time," he said. "One of them was poisoned so he should be easier to contain. I just need a little more from you first."

The man's words left April very suspicious of his intentions.

"You promised to help me bring Snake Eyes down," his fist clenched. "I'm not obsessed! I have every reason to want them taken out. And so do you. I know what they did to your lab. If they can hack into a government facility, do you seriously think we should let them run free?"

' _Government facility?'_ April felt a chill down her spine. _'I hope that doesn't mean…'_

"I apologize, sir… Yes, sir…" he sighed. "But you understand, right? Will you give me what I need?"

The man's pacing skirted closer to April's hiding spot, but he still didn't notice her.

"Fine, but their coordinates won't do you any good until they leave the temple. It's blocking all signals. You'll have to wait." His shoulders slumped. "They weren't together when they went in. I haven't seen the fourth since they were separated, but three out of four's not bad, right?"

' _Alright, now I_ know _he's talking about the guys. But who's he talking to?'_

"I'll keep an eye on the exits for you, then. Over and out."

With that he hung up the phone and April made her decision. She grabbed a stray branch and quietly approached behind the man. Holding the branch at a safe distance, she paused. She didn't want to rush to judgement. He was definitely against Snake Eyes, but the comment about the turtles still made her cautious. "Who are you?"

The man whirled to face her, quickly moving for his leg, before he could reach it, she struck the branch against his arm. "Leave it!"

"You must be April O'Neil," the man said, raising his hands in defense. "I thought Snake Eyes killed you like they do everyone they come in contact with."

"Well, we're at a disadvantage here. You know me and I don't know you."

"Benjamin Davis," he answered.

"Kimi's brother?"

"Yes, that's me."

"If you're her brother, why are you talking about coordinates to some mystery man on the phone?" She glared at him. "Especially when that someone is government related."

"You were listening." He sighed, brushing his fingers against his short, crew cut, hair.

"Of course I was listening! Those are my friends that you're talking about!" Her grip on the branch tightened with her rage.

"Alright, calm down. I can explain." He turned his palms toward her. "I'm trying to take down Snake Eyes, alright? Some things are more important than others. They require sacrifices. Those assassins are one of those things."

"You're _not_ sacrificing the guys!" April kept her heated gaze on him. "Have you even considered what you're doing? Your sister would not be happy with you, for one!"

"She'll get over it. They're just lawless vigilantes," he scoffed. "Agent Bishop promised me assets that I need to stop Snake Eyes. If I have to run a few favors for him, it's a necessary sacrifice."

She swiped the branch towards him at the agent's name, but he merely ducked under it, catching the impromptu weapon. He yanked it out of her grasp and glared at her.

"That man is despicable, and you'd line yourself along with him?" She seethed. "All he wants to do is cut them up like a science project! He doesn't care about your little mission!"

"He's a trusted government official; a hero. There is no better mission than to protect Earth. He's only doing what's right. He's not a sci-fi villain."

"You don't know what you're talking about. He's not a hero. He's a liar with no respect for life! His experiments are nothing short of torture! You must be blind not to see it!"

"Of course, only someone with such a low opinion of the government would agree with vigilantes." He scoffed.

"I didn't have that opinion until I saw what he does." Her fists were clenched as she glared at him, only not outright attacking because she hoped he would see reason. This was Kimberly's brother. He had to understand. "If you ever got a look at his lab, I'd hope you'd understand. Until then, stay away from the guys."

"I told you. Snake Eyes downfall is more important. You should know that better than anyone after what they did."

"Yes, they're horrible people. But Bishop is just as bad concerning what he'd do once he got his hands on the turtles."

"Impossible. Bishop has laws governing his actions. Snake Eyes does not."

She actually laughed at that. "You really don't know Bishop as well as you think you do. He literally faked an alien attack, kidnapped the _president_ , just to gain support for his cause."

"He wouldn't do that."

"I see, now." She relaxed a little as she watched him. "You're just a Bishop fan-boy, that knows nothing about the man. Maybe there's hope for you yet. Do your research before you ruin your relationship with your sister forever." With that turned to head back to the professor, pausing after a few steps. "And Benjamin? You should give the turtles more credit. If anyone can actually bring down Snake Eyes for good, it'll be them. They might not do things according to your strict lawful moral code, but they get the job done. Sometimes, that's the only way to bring down an organization like Snake Eyes."

* * *

Something within Rattler was breaking. Maybe it started days ago, but now it was blatantly obvious. She was losing the one thing that kept her safe. The part of her that helped her survive her parents' plane crash. The part that helped her during Taipan's rages. She lived with it so long, she forgot what it was like to live without it. Now the culprit that brought upon this new vulnerability was currently getting practically _dragged_ along before her by the one she thought she loved.

Taipan's sleeveless trench coat billowed behind him in tattered strands as he led the way, completely ignoring Leonardo's fruitless attempts to get to his feet. Considering the sluggish movements were jerky at best, she wondered just how conscious he remained. Maybe it was purely instinctual. Either way, the sight disturbed her more than it should. Though she was an assassin with blood on her hands, her targets never suffered. It wasn't her way. Still, a part of her wondered if that was the only reason she couldn't stand to see him suffer.

The loud hum of Taipan's amulet pulled her from her thoughts. "We're close," he said, holding it aloft. "It has to be in that room."

Rattler moved closer, knowing by the pit in her stomach that he was right. They were so close, she could practically feel the other amulet calling out to her. The room glowed green with its presence.

"Now, in case there are any traps in place." Taipan shoved Leonardo into the room where he immediately collapsed. Rattler noticed him shifting, but he didn't try to get up. "Well, can you at least try to get up and be useful?" Taipan shook his head. "Do I have to send in Rattler to help you?"

Leonardo grunted, slowly pushing himself up onto his heels. His limbs trembled under his own weight. She could tell he was nearing the end to his limit of consciousness. Despite that, Taipan lazily spun a dagger as if amused. Without warning, he threw the dagger. Its sharp edge grazed Leonardo's arm before imbedding its tip in the ground. The turtle didn't make a sound as he shifted, nearly toppling sideways from the effort.

"Now get up and find the amulet," Taipan demanded.

"If you want it so badly, come get it for yourself," Leonardo muttered, though his tone sounded off. Rattler attributed it to his injuries.

"I'm not a fool. I'm not risking getting that close to it yet."

Using the podium in the center of the room, Leonardo pulled himself to his feet. "Coward." He turned to face them, letting the amulet dangle between his fists. "This is the amulet of strength and vengeance. And right now, all I want to do is use it against you."

The glow of the amulet enveloped him, and Rattler finally understood why his voice sounded so off. "You can't use it!" She demanded. "It's power is too much for you!"

"The amulet is _my_ prize!" Taipan growled.

"Then come and get it," he challenged.

He did not need told twice. Taipan charged forward and slammed into Leonardo, crushing the podium behind him. An ominous rumbling noise alerted Rattler to danger that the other two were oblivious to. Though she didn't want to cross the threshold of the room herself, fear moved her forward.

"Stop! We can't stay in here! The trap-!" She called out, interrupted by the slam of the door sealing behind her. "Taipan!"

Still, neither acknowledged her. Between them, the amulets glowed even brighter in such close proximity to each other. Taipan held his dagger aloft while Leonardo struggled to hold him back, both too distracted to notice anything going on around them.

"It's time you died!" Taipan growled. "Though yours may be quick, I'll make sure my next target suffers long to make up for it."

The walls creaked dangerously, but she no longer cared. Rage and desperation filled her at the helpless situation before her. She knew Leonardo wouldn't last long. He was barely holding him off. Before she had time to think about the repercussions, she ran forward and shoved Taipan away from him. She grabbed the dagger from his loosened grip and held it against Taipan's throat.

"Get off of me!" Taipan hissed. "I will not stand for this treason!"

"Shut up!" Rattler raged. Her grip on the blade shook.

"Can you even do it?" he taunted. "After all I've done for you?"

"Rattler…" Leonardo's voice was hoarse with pain behind her.

"You're a monster!"

"So are you, _mi mujer_." His smile grew slick. "You've got blood on your hands as well. You are just as guilty as I am."

"No…" she shook her head.

"You know killing me will only ensure your death."

"I don't…" Her hand shook more as fear warred with rage, her grip loosening.

The moment of weakness was all Taipan needed. She didn't see his second dagger until she felt it slice into her arm. She immediately pulled away, her own dagger slashing out in defense, leaving a streak of blood across his face.

Before she could comprehend what had just happened, the wall before her cracked and water shot out into the room at an alarming rate. She quickly moved back, grabbing Leonardo to pull him away from the danger. As the water pooled around the room, she panicked, wondering what she could do to get them both out. There wasn't an exit that she could see and the water already splashed against their legs.

"At least you'll die with me," Taipan said, holding a hand against his eye.

"No, I'll get us out…" She glanced around, searching for a way to escape the room. Her gaze drifted down to Leonardo. He was completely out now. She could tell by the fact he didn't even twitch when she reached for his bound hands. Slowly, an idea formed, but it was risky. She examined the explosive rigging connected to his binds. If she got it off safely, she could use it to blow a hole in the wall, but she could just as easily set off Cobra's tamper-proof trap.

"Sorry, Leonardo, but this might be the only way." Carefully, she set to work on the only thing that could save them, hoping it wouldn't literally blow up in their faces.

* * *

 **A/N: It's a shorter chapter today. I blame it on that April scene that's all new material. I had to change things around last minute. So yeah, Benji... Now you all have another taste of what's going on with him. Feed that review box for more!**


End file.
